Hogwarts?
by KoorimeHiei
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have been summond to Hogwarts along with Kurama's sis Yara. But when murders and Yara's death come rolling around a curse is brought up. And when Karasu is found to be part of this curse what happens? HPYYH Xover.
1. Letters

Hogwarts?  
  
Chapter one-Letters  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was sitting in my normal tree, the biggest tree of the entire park. This tree was mine and no one could touch it. Not even animals, they were too afraid of it, or me. I smiled at the thought of animals afraid of me. I hated animals, their stupid furry bodies. They all acted soooo cute. Ugh. How can anyone bare it?  
  
"Hiei, are you going to come down or what?" I heard. I looked down and saw a red hair boy standing below me. The boy's bright green eyes were staring up at me. I frowned and looked back up. There was an owl sitting in front of me. That wasn't there before. I thought with a growl. The owl hooted and hoped near me. I frown and kicked out my leg. The owl jumped into the air in time and landed on my leg. I growled and took a swipe at it with my hand but it backed up and dug its talons into my leg. I cried out in pain and twisted my leg. That was a mistake on my part, for I lost my balance and fell into Kurama's open arms. He smiled and looked to the owl that landed on the branch just above his head. "An, owl in daylight hours?" the kitsune asked. I grunted and took another swing at the creature but Kurama dropped me before I could get my fist close enough to the owl. I landed on the ground with a plop as Kurama took the owl's feet, talons, into his hand and held the bird.  
  
"Stupid bird," I mumbled as I got up. In defense for the owl Kurama raised his hand just out of my reach. I growled and glared at him. He ignored it and looked at the owl.  
  
"Oh what is this?" he asked as he took some paper of the owl's leg. I growled again at him and this time he looked down to me. Once the papers were off it's leg the owl took off. I watched it go as Kurama began to talk. "Oh, look. One is for you." he called merrily as he walked away. I watched him and suddenly the sentence sunk into my head. Kurama had my mail. I growled and took chase after him but slowed as I realized he was bringing me to the picnic site. I growled again and stopped, jumped into a tree and began chase again by tree. Lucky for me the group picnic was by a tree. I sat in its branches while Kurama slowed to a walk and looked around for me.  
  
"He'll come sooner or later," I heard him say as he sat next to my girlfriend/his sister. Yara, also known as Youka Yara and Amanda Peas, was the girl. I didn't know what it was about her. But I liked her. We had been seeing each other, or as everyone else says, dating each other for about three months. She recently moved to Japan. She used to live in America but her adoptive parents moved here.  
  
"What's that?" Yara asked as Kurama opened a paper. I looked and saw an envelope sitting next to him. I thought I could get it before he noticed. Boy was I wrong. I jumped from the tree ran to Kurama leaned over to get the letter but my hand was caught. I looked up to see Kurama had my hand. I growled and pulled. His grip tightened.  
  
"Sit, then you can get it," Kurama muttered. His face was planted on the paper he was reading. I growled and sat. Kurama let go and I reached for the letter again. This time Yara caught me. I growled again and looked down to the letter.  
  
"You can have it once you promise to stay here with us," She said. I mumbled yes and she let go. I grabbed the letter fast before anyone could catch me and jumped into the tree. I knew Yara trusted me and I didn't want to break that trust so I sat down on one of the branches. Then I read what the envelope said:   
  
Hiei Jaganshi  
  
Biggest tree  
  
Central Park  
  
Japan  
  
I growled. No one knew my last name but Yara and Kurama. Plus how did the get where I was sitting? Stupid humans. I thought. I turned the letter over to find in red was a little seal. It had a huge H in the middle. I opened the letter to read more:   
  
Dear Mr. Jaganshi,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been asked to come to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Koenma has told us all about you and we have unanimously decided that you could attend. You will come to our school and be a sixth year student. If you have any more question please ask Koenma.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor. Minerva McGonagall  
  
P.S: The items that you will need are listed on the back.  
  
"What is this?" I asked. Yara looked up to the tree.  
  
"Hiei, come down. We can all talk about it," Yara called. There were only two people that I couldn't say no to. She was one of them. I jumped down and sat next to her. "I am so glad that you got accepted! I have been going for five years. This is going to be my sixth! We might be in all the same classes!"  
  
"That is if you get in the same house," cried a voice behind me. I turned and saw a teenage boy with brown hair and a pacifier in his mouth. I growled as he walked over and sat between Yusuke and myself. Where's that bubbly death girl? I thought to myself. As if on cue, the deity of death walked out behind a tree and plopped herself down, next to Kurama. "Questions anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, how come I'm not going?" asked the orange haired oaf in front of me. I cringed at the thought of going to a wizarding school with him.  
  
"Think Kuwabara. You, in a wizard's school having to do magic all day long. Would you be able to stand it?" Koenma asked him. Kuwabara thought about it a minute and the shook his head no. Koenma turned to Yusuke. "Oh, and the same goes for you. Kurama and Hiei are the only two going."  
  
"What about Yara?" Yusuke asked. Yara smiled brightly as Koenma looked over to her.  
  
"She was already part of the school. She is not really included in this mission but can be if necessary. I wished she wouldn't go though," Koenma replied looking at Yara the entire time.  
  
"I'll only get into this if Kurama or Hiei asks me to. But I will stay and hear about the mission as to not waist time for the future. If they call on my help," Yara said as her face turned from bright to serious. I knew then that she wanted to get down to business. But before that happened another owl came by and dropped three or four letters in her lap. "Oh! Mail!"  
  
I watched as she opened a letter from Hogwarts. She read the list of supplies and then turned to the other letters. I watched as she opened them one at a time and read each in a matter of seconds flat.  
  
"Oh, one from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They are some of my friends at Hogwarts. I am a Gryffindor like them," Yara explained. Koenma gasped as Yara said Harry.  
  
"Do you mean Harry Potter?" Koenma asked. Yara shook her head yes. "That is the mission!"  
  
"Oh, to protect Harry. What from himself? Each year that boy gets himself into more trouble than anyone ever. Yet he always succeeds in getting out. I have no clue how. He even got away for Voldemort a few times. Once as a child and in our fourth year! It was pretty cool," Yara said. Koenma looked to her in fascination.  
  
"YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH THE HARRY POTTER! THE BOY WHO LIVED" Koenma screeched. I laughed slightly at his reaction while Yara shook her head yes. "Well, maybe you might be part of the mission. Anyway, Kurama and Hiei, You are supposed to get close to Harry and protect him at all costs. Dumbledore knows that you are demons. He won't mind if something happens that needs your full attention, or full demon."  
  
"So, we are going to this school to just get close to Harry?" Kurama asked. I grunted. I was not going to get close to any human.  
  
"Do this or you might get thrown into jail," Koenma snapped as if reading my thoughts. I growled and turned away. "Ok, stay with Yara or Harry most of the time. Yara will hopefully help by teaching you the language and teach you first to fifth year magic. The term lasts the entire time of regular school. Well, that is all. You leave tomorrow. Go home and pack up."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT MY MOM!" Kurama asked in a panicky voice. I just grunted.  
  
"That is taken care of. When you get home your mom will have read that you were accepted to a university in England. She will be there for you. Don't worry. Everything is all set." Koenma said as he disappeared.  
  
"Have fun!" cried Botan as she left on her oar. I snarled and turned to leave. But someone stopped me.  
  
"Meet us at Kurama's house in an hour!" Yara said as she and Kurama took off to his house. I mumbled and took off to Genkai's temple to get my things. Yukina had forced me to go shopping with her one day and we ended up buying a lot of stuff for me. Namely clothes. I usually didn't wear them but I decided I should at this Hogwarts place. I packed almost all of it till I saw a bright yellow shirt that said 'I'm Good!' on it. Genkai had bought that one for me. She wanted me to wear it but it was way to bright for me. I picked it up and tried it on. I looked in a mirror and almost choked. If I were eating I would have died. My breath was caught somewhere between my lungs and nose. The shirt looked horrid on me. My jet-black hair with the white starburst really didn't match with yellow. And to make matters worse. I found that red and yellow really don't look good together. I turned to take it off but heard a giggle. I looked up to see Yukina standing in my doorway. I frowned and looked down to the shirt.  
  
"GENKAI! HIEI TRIED YOUR SHIRT ON!" Yukina called. My face fell; the old hag was going to see me with this shirt on. In a matter of moments Genkai was at the doorway next to Yukina and watched as I franticly tried to ripe the shirt off.  
  
"Leave it on, it looks good on you. Yukina do me a favor and get the camera from down the hall," Genkai said. Yukina smiled and took off down the hall for the camera. I panicked and tried even harder to get the shirt off. But I couldn't, and for some reason I thought Genkai put a spell on me, or the stupid shirt. Without me noticing Genkai got the camera from Yukina. But with my noticing, she took loads of pictures of me in the bright yellow shirt. I mumbled a curse and finally ripped the shirt off. I stood there shirtless in front of Genkai and Yukina. The two girls looked at each other then back to me.  
  
"KAWAII!" they called in unison. I blushed and ran to get another shirt on. I dug through a pile and found a shirt on the bottom. I didn't care what it was. I grabbed it and ripped it on. I stood up and turned to get back to packing when I heard a camera shudder and a flash of light. I turned to see Genkai taking more pictures of me. I frowned and looked in the mirror to see what I put on. It was a bright red shirt with a cat in the center. Above the black and white cat was the letters 'I Look Innocent.' I frowned and turned. On the back was the back of the cat and the letters reading 'Wanna Play?' I blushed and turned to see Yukina laughing.  
  
"WHAT? It's just a stupid shirt," I growled. With that I walked over to the door. I slammed it close in their faces.  
  
"We're so sorry Hiei. It's just that we have never seen you in anything other than black. And now you are wearing yellow and red. It was so cute! Please forgive us Hiei," I heard Yukina call. I grumbled.  
  
"How come it is so dam hard to stay mad at her?" I asked myself aloud. But I tried to ignore Yukina. It was really hard. Finally, I took off to meet Kurama and Yara. I had to bring a suitcase. Yukina helped me pack and I ended up losing room in the duffle bag I borrowed from Kurama. I growled as for the third time the suitcase got stuck in between two branches. Finally I gave up on jumping from tree to tree and stuck to the ground. Once in the city I growled when people looked at me. I hated them all. They should all be destroyed. Stupid humans. After about five minutes I reached Kurama's house. Instead of going up to his window, I decided to ring the doorbell. Inside I heard a lot of things going on. I rang the doorbell to hear a 'Ding Dong' run through the house. I smiled as I heard someone run to the door. But instead of the red haired Kurama, the door opened to a young boy about my height. His reddish brown hair glistened in the light. I guessed this was Kurama's brother Suichi. I smiled the best I could and looked in slightly.  
  
"Is Kur, I mean Shuuichi home?" I asked. Suichi shook his head yes and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"SHUUICHI! SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" He screamed. I winched and watched as Kurama's head popped out from around the corner at the top of the stairs. I smiled slightly. Kurama smiled and rushed down stairs. I watched as he told Suichi something and watched as the boy left.  
  
"Come on in Hiei. I thought you would…" Kurama began and then saw my suitcase. He just stared at it. "A suitcase. You have that much?" he finally said. I growled.  
  
"Yukina took me shopping a few weeks ago, then decided I needed her help to pack. She packed everything I had. Pictures, books, clothes, anything she could find in my room, but the furniture," I growled to him. He smiled and brought my stuff inside. Then he brought me to his room. Where there were clothes folded on one side of the bed and a suitcase on the other. I looked over to the closet to see a butt sticking out and shaking side to side.  
  
"Shuuichi dear, where did all these Chinese clothes come from?" called the voice from in the closet. I realized that it was Shiori. Kurama's mother was the kind that always stuck her self into areas that she didn't belong, but was a good soul. What was I thinking?  
  
"Kassan, I think I can pack for myself now. I am sixteen you know," Kurama called as he walked over to his mother. I went and sat behind the clothes on the bed to fond Yara was there also. I smiled and she grinned. We lie there quietly waiting for Shiori to leave. After a few minutes she reluctantly left the room. "Hiei, Yara? Where are you?" Kurama asked afterward. Yara jumped up off the bed and landed in front of Kurama. I smiled and slid off the bed. "Ok, I just have a few more things to pack and then we head to the airport. Kassan will drive us and she has our tickets for England. So, the faster I pack, the faster we get to the airport."  
  
With that said I looked around the room. I decided to help. I ran to his closet and picked up all the clothes, quickly folded them and threw them in the suitcase. I ran over to the bed, picked up the other pile of clothes and added them. Then grabbed some books, threw them in. In only a minute I finished all of Kurama's packing and brought his suitcase down stairs.  
  
"Uh, thanks Hiei. But I don't remember asking for your help," He said as he thought back. Yara whispered something in his ear and Kurama said oh. I growled and Kurama went to get Shiori. "Thanks for the ride Kassan," Kurama was saying as we walked out of the house and to the car.  
  
We loaded three suitcases into the trunk and went to the front end of the car. Shiori got in the drivers seat with Kurama in the passenger. Yara and I went to the back. But my door open again after I closed it to show Suichi. I pushed closer to Yara and the three of us sat in the back tightly. Shiori drove quietly around each turn and stop. I smiled as I noticed this was not like Kurama when he drove. Kurama was talking or had something in the car going on with him. But he was careful. I had no idea how it did it, but Kurama could talk, listen to music and drive all at the same time. But Shiori said nothing and had no music playing. Kurama and Yara talked a lot. Suichi interrupted every now and then to ask a question. I was silent the entire trip. I hated cars, but not as much as other things. I would have rather ran next to the car. Which I usually did and Kurama would keep his window down so I could hear what was going on.  
  
"We are here!" Yara called knocking me out of my thoughts. I had been on a plane twice. They were to and from America. I had told everyone that after I would never be on a plane again. I frowned and looked over to Kurama. He knew my promise and just smiled back to me. I muttered Baka and turned to look out the window. One Shiori parked we got out and emptied the trunk. We headed in and left Shiori and Suichi for a moment to check in. The desk was taller than me. I frowned and looked to Kurama for help. Kurama laughed and came over to help me with the woman. Yara joined Kurama and myself so the three of us could check in together. Kurama turned to me after a moment.  
  
"You have to check in your katana," he said simply. I frowned and watched as Yara put her katana in her suitcase. I did the same but frowned. I then turned to Kurama.  
  
"I am blaming you if that gets broken, lost, or stolen," I growled simply. I watched as a woman put a special tag on our bags stating that there are katanas in the bag. I frowned and looked back to Kurama. He smiled and looked over the desk to get our tickets to board. Once checked in we headed over to security. I frowned as I saw all the police. Kurama went first through the metal detector. He didn't set anything off. Yara went through and set it off. She blushed and walked back through. She emptied her pockets and walked through again. It yet again went off. The police pulled her aside to check her and I noticed it was my turn. I walked through and set it off. I growled.  
  
"Please empty your pockets," the woman said sweetly. I looked down and her gaze followed to show I had no pockets to empty. She frowned and made me walk through again. Only this time it didn't go off. She frowned again and then closed her line telling the people the detector was messed up. Then she pushed me aside to be checked like Yara. They ended up finding nothing on the two of us and we took off to meet up with Kurama. Once we reached him he smiled. We then headed off for our boarding area. Once there we sat down and waited for our plane to come in and be prepared for us to board. An hour later we were sitting on the plane. I was in the middle of a three-seat row with Kurama and Yara on each side of me. We were on the right side of the plane according to Kurama. Yara was looking out the window and I growled. I hated flying more than anything. Ten hours later of growling, reading and talking the plane landed. We got out and walked over to the baggage claim. In a matter of minutes we each had our bags so we left that area and sat down at a restaurant.  
  
"Are we meeting someone here?" I asked. Kurama shook his head yes. Yara looked at him strangely.  
  
"There is supposed to be a man here. We meet him and he brings us farther into London. The only problem is that I don't see him. We need to find him if we want to go anywhere. He should be tall, has a long beard and beady eyes," Kurama told us. I looked up and saw an extremely tall man with a burly beard and beady eyes. I frowned then got Kurama's attention and pointed to him. "That's him!"  
  
With that said Kurama got up and walked over to the man. They talked for a few and finally the man got up. I stared in shock as this man loomed over Kurama. I mean this guy loomed over even Kuwabara and he was tall. Yara looked to me and smiled.  
  
"That's Hagrid, the Keeper of Games and Grounds at Hogwarts. He is half-giant and it would explain why he's so tall. He is also the teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. He is awesome. Come lets go see him," Yara said as she grabbed me and pulled me over to Hagrid.  
  
"Yara? Is 'hat you?" Hagrid asked. Yara smiled and shook her head yes. She introduced me to Hagrid and we were off. Hagrid talking about what was going on at the school and all. "'Arry's goanna be at Diagon Ally 'omorrow. Ron and Hermione will also be there. You all stayin at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Yes, I think. I know I might have to. But them, they might have other plans," Yara answered. Hagrid smiled and walked harder. He had all our bags. Kurama had asked if we were taking a car but Hagrid said he couldn't fit so they all had to walk.  
  
"Oh, well 'Arry had said 'hat we could stay at where he stayin," Hagrid said. I looked at Yara and thought how could she understand him. His accent got in the way of everything he said and made it almost impossible for me to understand what he said.  
  
"That's all right Hagrid. I will most likely stay with them," Yara said as she pointed back to Kurama and me.  
  
"Oh, righ'," Hagrid answered. Then the two began to talk about witch stuff again. I frowned and turned around. So this is what it looks like outside of Japan. I thought to myself. I smiled and walked after Hagrid, Kurama and Yara. Finally we stopped outside of a ruddy old bar. The was a small sign reading 'The Leaky Cauldron.' I hn-ed and turned to look at Yara, she was looking down to me.  
  
"I know it don't look like much now. But just wait and see. It is incredible inside," Yara said as she and Hagrid surged forward and inside. Kurama and I looked at each other then followed. Once inside the place looked even worse, if it was possible. I glared over to Yara and she smiled and mouthed just wait. I mumbled yeah right and followed Hagrid to the bar tender. I was going to order a drink. Yara and Kurama joined me while Hagrid talked to the tender. I waited as long as I thought I could when another tender walked up to us.  
  
"How, may I help you?" the man asked. I smiled and asked for a beer. He looked at me. "Lets see some ID, kiddo," the tender said.   
  
Yara and Kurama laughed a little and I showed him my ID. It said I was over twenty-five. The guy looked me up and down. Then back to the picture. He shrugged and took three glasses out from beneath; he filled each all the way up with beer. Kurama frowned when one was passed to him. Yara grabbed her drink and took a huge swig. I laughed and then did the same with mine.  
  
"Oh, haven't had one like this in ages!" Yara cried as she grabbed Kurama's old drink and filled half of it into her drink. I took the last half in mine. We looked to each other and drank. I heard Kurama mumble something and I smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen demons here for awhile. SO what brings you all to The Leaky Cauldron?" the tender asked. I shrugged and looked away. The man refilled my glass and Yara's. We each took a big swig and looked over to Hagrid.  
  
"Where are here cause we were invited to Hogwarts," Kurama said simply. The tender laughed and looked over to Kurama.  
  
"I was being serious mate," he said. Kurama frowned and pulled his letter out of his pocket. He laid it down on the table and watched, as the tender looked it over. "You were being serious too. So sorry mate."  
  
"No problem. But I have a question. How did you know we were demons?" Kurama asked. I had no idea witches knew of demons.  
  
"Well, I sort of just guessed. I really didn't know," the man answered. I smiled and watched the man. He looked really serious. I frowned and turned back to Hagrid. He was still busy. I turned to see Yara was looking over to a big family of red heads. I frowned again and leaned over to Yara.  
  
"Who are they?" I asked her. She turned to me as thought she just noticed I was there.  
  
"Them? Oh, they are the Weaslys. Ron is part of that group. I have been looking for him. He wasn't there. I am guessing he is with Hermione or Harry somewhere. I might go say hi. But then with me a little drunk, I don't think I should," Yara said as I watched her sway in her seat. I smiled and looked to Kurama. In front of him was a beer. I watched as Kurama took a swig and swayed back. I smiled. It was most likely the first drink he ever had.  
  
"None are as good as this!" Kurama cried as he took a second swig. I looked at him shocked. He had drink before. The sly fox has had a drink once before. I smiled at the thought and patted Kurama on the back.  
  
"Nice," I said. It was about the only word I could get out before Hagrid came over and handed Kurama a key.  
  
"I go' ya'll a room. Have fun," Hagrid said. I tugged Yara's shirt and the three of us swayed up to the room. Once in the room I saw two beds. I pulled Yara toward one. We got in it together and fell asleep right away. Kurama joined us at some point. I had no idea when, cause when I woke up, Kurama was sleeping in the other bed. I turned around only to notice that I had become a stuff animal to Yara. Her arms draped around me and held me close. I frowned and tried to get out of her grip. It didn't work for she only tightened her grip and pulled me closer. I frowned and waited. After a minute she woke up and let me go. We sat in the bed talking for about five minutes when the fox stirred. I turned and watched him slowly get up.  
  
"This is my first hangover in so long. It feels good!" Kurama said as he rubbed his head. I laughed and was joined in by the two foxes. We soon all got dressed and headed down stairs. Once down there we noticed the red haired family with a black and brunette. Yara smiled and pointed to a table near the black and brunette. I wondered why and soon knew why.  
  
"Is that Ron, Harry and Hermione?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head yes. We sat and Yara put her back to the black and brunette. I sat to her right and Kurama to her left. The last chair was open to anyone. Through out our breakfast Yara poked Hermione and Harry rapidity. Until the two human turned around and noticed Yara was sitting there poking them.  
  
"You should have said something!" Hermione cried as she grabbed Yara in a hug. Yara laughed and introduced us to everyone.  
  
"Everyone, this is Hiei and Kurama. They are going to Hogwarts this year. Hiei, Kurama meet everyone. Ok that right there on the end is Percy, next to him is Fred and George. Across from them are Mr. and Mrs. Weasly then Ginny. Next to her is Ron. And this is Harry and Hermione," Yara said as she pointed to each in turn. They all smiled and waved. Then it seemed they noticed Kurama's hair.  
  
"Hey look a relative!" Fred cried as he got up to see Kurama closer. I smiled and looked to him. He was just smiling back. Kurama's green eyes were reflecting joy with every second that passed us by. I frowned. How could he do that? I know I never would be able to.  
  
"So, get your school things yet?" I heard some ask.  
  
"No not yet. Why have you?" Yara asked. I saw someone shake his or her head no. I smiled but I had no idea why I did.  
  
"Well, I think we should go now!" Mrs. Weasly called. I frowned. I did not want to go shopping with these freaks. No way. But Yara would want me two.  
  
"Come on Hiei, calm down. Everything will be ok. You need to get use to these people. We will be staying with them after all," Yara whispered in my ear. I frowned.  
  
"I hate them! They are annoying," I replied.  
  
"I like them," Kurama said with a smile.  
  
"Only cause you are related to them," I growled.  
  
"He is not Hiei. What is your problem? Man you are so rude," Yara snapped.  
  
"I just hate people," I responded. Yara snuffed at that. Kurama sighed and I watched the two.  
  
"You better improve your attitude for this mission. If you don't become friends with Harry, its off to jail!" Yara reminded me. I growled at the thought. How dare she bring that up?  
  
"Don't remind me of that again!" I snapped. Kurama sighed again.  
  
"Hiei, we are just trying to help. We don't want you to go back to jail! Please be nice Hiei!" Kurama cried. I frowned. I hated the two of them. I could not ever say no to them.  
  
"Fine, whatever," I growled. Kurama and Yara smiled.  
  
Next thing I knew was were standing in a dead end area. The wall was all brick. Mr. Weasly stepped forward and took out his wand. I smiled as I thought of the wall blowing apart. But it didn't. Mr. Weasly tapped some stones and then the bricks began to move. The separated and created a door into a different area.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Ally," Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KoorimeHiei: Hey all! How do you like? Hope you like. Well what was happening was I kept on reading different Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho crossovers. And well I loved them. So I decided to try my own. It is hard sometimes. I mean, it is really hard cause you got to keep it interesting but on the same track. Well, I was also thinking of doing another starting from first year but I don't know. This is hard! Well, this does have spoilers to Harry Potter fifth book. Sorry, I didn't mention that earlier. Oh and I don't own, Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. Yara is the only character I own. Well, please review! Thank you for reading this!  
  
KoorimeHiei ^________^ 


	2. Diagon Ally

Chapter two- Diagon Ally  
  
Kurama's POV (A/N: I will trade POV throughout each chapter. Like one will be Hiei, two will be Kurama and Three will be Hiei again. Got it? Ok)  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Ally!" I heard Mrs. Weasly say. I walked in with Hiei behind me. All I can say is WOW! I never expected it to look the way it did. Witches and Wizards walked along a long path with shops lining each side. People came in one shop and out the other. It was different.  
  
"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Kurama and Hiei need first year things and I am not sure you would like to just sit and watch so I think we will head out on our own," Yara said. Mrs. Weasly said ok and set up a meeting point. Once that was done Yara grabbed Hiei's and my hands. She dragged us all the way down to the end of the path. Once there I saw a white colored building called Gringotts. I frowned and was pulled inside. Once there, Yara let us go and headed out to the last desk. Once there I watched as she changed her Japanese money into three different types of coins. Once done, she turned and walked out of the building. I followed and watched as Hiei stayed in stride with her. I frowned and watched as she turned into a wand shop called Olivanders. I followed and found myself in a room surrounded by walls covered in boxes.  
  
"DEMONS!" I heard someone shout. I looked up to see a white haired old man looking us up and down. "Well, this is going to be hard." he cried. The man disappeared into the shop. We waited and he came back out with a wand. He passed it to Hiei. Hiei stood there looking at it. "Wave it around."  
  
With that said, Hiei waved it. The wand then burst into flames and Hiei dropped the ashes. The man shrieked and ran back to find another. He came out with a new one and handed it to Hiei. The same thing happened again. For an hour I sat there watching as Hiei burnt all the wands he touched. Finally a wand fit.  
  
  
  
"Oh, a dragon hair eleven inch! Next up please!" the man cried and turned to me. I frowned and stepped up. The man handed me a wand and I waved it around. I felt something but then the wand snapped. I gasped and looked at the broken shreds. The man frowned and mumbled something about picky demons. About an hour later I finally got a wand. It was a silver fox hair twelve inches. I liked it and it liked me.   
  
Finally we left and headed to a robe shop. Once there, a woman got our sizes and told us to come back in an hour. Ours hand to be made then for our size. She had none that would fit us. We headed out and went to the bookstore. Hiei and I got our first to sixth year study books. Way to many books for me, I must say. After that Yara went and got cauldrons for us. Once that was over with, we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. But on the way, I saw a pet shop.  
  
"Hey, Yara. Can we go in here?" I asked and pointed to the shop.  
  
"Sure why not," Yara said. So the three of us entered and separated. As I walked around I saw many different owls, frogs, snakes and other things. But when I rounded a corner I saw a fox. I smiled and then felt how much it hated the cage it was in. I frowned and walked over. It was a black fox and I could sense it was female. I turned to go get Yara but heard someone squeal with delight. It was Yara, she pushed past me and opened the cage and took the black fox out. I smiled and turned to walk away when I felt something climbing up to my shoulders. I turned and saw a sliver fox. I smiled and picked it up. I was lucky. It was a male fox. It grabbed the shirt and pulled its self over to my shoulder and lie down. I smiled and walked over to the cashier. Yara was already standing in line; I moved up to her and waited. Once at the counter the cashier cried out.  
  
"THANK YOU!!! OH MY THANK YOU! Those two foxes where getting on my nerves. They escaped from their cages over and over. I have no idea how but they did. No surprise that they are brother and sister like you two," The woman said. Yara and I looked to each other in shock. How did she know that we were brother and sister?  
  
"How did you know that?" Yara asked after a few seconds. The woman looked up.  
  
"They seemed to freak out when brothers and sisters come in here. But none of them ever wanted the foxes. You are the first," The woman said. She turned to get two cages when I frowned.  
  
"They don't like cages. Please, we will take them like this. Thank you for everything," I said. Yara and I put our money down and then walked away. We went to find Hiei only to find him at the door.  
  
"Lets go get something to eat," He said. I smiled and we left the pet store. "Nice foxes, foxes."  
  
"What?" Yara said. I smiled.  
  
"You are foxes and you bought fixes so I said nice foxes, foxes," Hiei said. Yara and I laughed and we soon found a restaurant. We went in and sat down.  
  
"WHAT NO TOFU!" Yara cried as she looked at the menu. I smiled and looked at the menu. I finally found something. We ordered and soon had our food out in front of us and we ate. Yara and I feed our foxes every now and then. I looked up at one point to find Hiei bringing his fork up to his white scarf. (A/N: Don't know what to call it.) From inside the scarf came a black head that ate the food on the fork and then backed into the scarf. Hiei frowned and began to eat again.  
  
"So Hiei. When were you going to tell us about your hand-eye-coordination problem?" I asked. Hiei turned and looked at me.  
  
"What?" He asked. I smiled and imitated him. He frowned and turned back to his lunch.  
  
"So what did you name it?" I asked. Hiei's frown deepened and he looked away.  
  
"Yakima," Hiei finally said.  
  
"Nice name for what?" Yara asked. Hiei reached into his scarf and took out a small furry black thing. He put it on the table and I recognized it as a kitten.  
  
"Oh, a kitten. I thought you hated them," I said remembering how Eiiakachi attacked Hiei at Kuwabara's house. (A/N: I killed that name. Please help me and tell me the spelling!) Hiei shrugged.  
  
"She wouldn't let me go. I was forced to buy her," Hiei said simply. I smiled.  
  
"How do you know it is a she?" I asked. Hiei blushed and turned a deep shade of red. Yara laughed.  
  
"The woman at the counter told me," Hiei answered. I laughed. "So what are their names?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I haven't thought of one yet," I said and looked over to my fox.  
  
"I am thinking of Kiki," Yara said. I smiled and looked to Hiei. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"How about Koko?" I asked. I heard the fox growl and I laughed. "Don't like that?" I asked it. It shook its head no and looked up in thought.  
  
"How about Kourone?" Yara asked. I looked over to her and she had a caring look in her eyes. I shook my head no.  
  
"How about Fox?" Hiei asked. I laughed along with Yara.  
  
"No way!" I said. Then it hit me. "Kuraro."  
  
Everyone looked at me. Yara's look filled with fascination, Hiei had confusion filling his and the two foxes were with amazement. Kuraro cuddled up to me and I knew he liked it.  
  
"So we have Yakima, Kiki and Kuraro?" Yara asked. I shook my head yes and we all smiled. "So, Hiei, Yakima, Kurama, Kuraro, Yara and Kiki. Is that everyone?"  
  
"Yes," Hiei said with a small smirk on his face. "Are we done eating?"  
  
In reply we each got up. I put the money down for our food and we left. We meet the Weaslys at the meeting point at the right time. Then our huge group entered the Leaky Cauldron. Once in there, Hiei, Yara and I headed up to our rooms. But Mr. Weasly stopped us for a second.  
  
"Come back down with all your stuff. You are going to stay with us for until the train leaves for Hogwarts. Please be as fast as you can," He told us. We agreed and lucky for us, none of us unpacked. We added our things to the stuff we brought and went down stairs.  
  
"Good, lets go!" Mrs. Weasly said. With that we all headed out. We left the Leaky Cauldron and headed toward a new street. We walked down it and headed to area with two houses. I looked at the numbers. One said eleven and the other said thirteen.  
  
"Hn, stupid hiding place for a house," Hiei growled. I noticed what he meant when I cast out my senses and found magic laying all over the area between the two houses. I smiled and watched as Mr. Weasly walked forward and said something to the area. To our amazement a house appeared in the middle of the two. I frowned and we walked in. "Stupid parlor trick." I heard Hiei mumble.  
  
Once inside I noticed Harry was frowning. I watched as he headed up the stairs and into one of the rooms. I frowned and looked around. There were heads and all sorts of junk lying all around.  
  
"Ignore the mess. We are still trying to fix the place up. This place is old. There are strange things around every corner. For example: those curtains up there, They hide a picture of a woman and if you talk to loud you will wake her up and she screams. She is a nasty one. No one likes her all to much," Ron said.  
  
"What is wrong with Harry?" I asked. Ron frowned.  
  
"This is his godfather's house Last year there was a battle and he died. Harry watched it happen even. It hurts Harry a lot to be here. But we must keep him here to protect him," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, poor Harry. I feel so bad," I said looking up to the area Harry disappeared behind.  
  
"Yeah. Poor Harry. Well, Hiei and you are staying with Harry and me. Yara is staying with Ginny and Hermione. I'll show you two to our room," Ron said. With that Ron ran up the stairs with Hiei and myself behind him. We pasted about five or six doors before stopping. Ron knocked on the door. It opened to show Harry standing there. I smiled and walked in behind Ron and Hiei. Inside there were four beds. Ron and Harry claimed two. I climbed into the one closest to the door and Hiei grabbed the windowsill.  
  
"Don't you want a bed?" Harry asked. Hiei shook his head no and looked out the window.  
  
"So, we have time before supper, who wants to play the learning game?" Ron asked. Hiei and I looked over to them in confusion. "It is where you find out as much as you can about your roommates before anyone else. We tally how many question are answered and whoever has the most wins. We stop when my mom calls supper."  
  
"Ok!" We all said. Soon we found ourselves sitting in a circle. Ron was to go first.  
  
"Right, Hiei. How old are you?" Ron asked. I almost laughed. H never answered that without a question.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" He growled. Ron shook his yes.  
  
"No, your suppose to answer!" He exclaimed. I laughed.  
  
"He never answers that. Even I don't know," I said. Ron said oh and the game continued with Harry next.  
  
"Kurama, why are you here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am here because I was invited to Hogwarts," I answered. Now it was my turn.  
  
"Harry, what would you say if I could possibly let you talk to your godfather again?" I asked. Harry looked up in shock.  
  
"YOU CAN'T! He is dead!" Harry cried.  
  
"PAUSE!" Ron shouted and looked at me with a cold stare. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. I could possibly let Harry talk to his godfather one last time," I said. I then felt Hiei's eyes lock onto me. I ignored it.  
  
"You can't. Sirius is dead. I will never see him again," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I have meet some very powerful creatures who have brought me to the Spirit World to see the dead," I said. The second that sentence escaped my mouth I knew Koenma would kill me. But I didn't care. This boy needed to see his godfather.  
  
"You could go to jail for this," Hiei growled in my ear. I shook my head yes.  
  
"Would you really do that for me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll try. But I can't promise anything," I said.  
  
"Ok, enough of this. Lets continue with the game," Ron said. I put a tally on my paper. "Hiei you turn."  
  
"Ron, why did you want to play this game?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Cause I wanted to know more about you and Kurama," Ron answered. Hiei put a mark on his paper. "My turn. Kurama, why did you ask about Harry earlier?"  
  
"Because, I was worried about him for a second. I have seen people so upset over something that they went and killed themselves," I answered truthfully. I watched as Ron wrote on his paper.  
  
"Kurama, why did your mom call you that?" Harry asked. I laughed.  
  
"It's actually not my real name. My mom called me Shuuichi. But I liked Kurama better," I answered. Harry put a mark on his paper. "Ron, do you believe that I can get Harry to see his godfather again?"  
  
"No, I don't. And please don't revert back to that subject," Ron answered. I put a tally down.  
  
"Harry, what happened to your parents?" Hiei asked. I cringed and turned to glare at Hiei. It was a rude question.  
  
"My parents were killed by a very powerful wizard named Voldemort. I was the only one to survive. Voldemort had attacked me also but something happened and he was drained of all energy. I then became the most famous among wizards," Harry said. I had seen Ron winched EVERY TIME Harry said Voldemort and I wondered why. Hiei and I looked to each other. We had no idea Harry was the most famous wizard. Hiei slowly put a tally down and Ron's turn came up.  
  
"So, Kurama. Are you full wizard, half, or have muggle parents?" Ron asked. I frowned. I had no idea how to answer. "Muggles are non magical people."  
  
"Uh, I am not a wizard at all," I admitted. Hiei turned to glare at me. "I am a fox demon. My parents don't know that I am going to Hogwarts. They think I am going to a collage in London."  
  
Ron looked at me in horror. Harry was doing the same. Hiei was just glaring at me. Kuraro had walked over to me in the mean time and lie on my lap. Yakima's head pocked out from under Hiei's scarf and also looked at me.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDIDING?" Ron shouted. I shook my head no.  
  
"I transform into my demon forms on sickle on full moons," I told him.  
  
"Can you do it now?" Harry asked. I shook my head yes.  
  
"Want me to?" I asked. All of them said no. And the game continued with Ron adding a small tally.  
  
"So, Hiei. Same question.  
  
"I am also a demon. I am a half fire half ice demon," Hiei responded. No one said anything for a minute. Then Harry put a tally on his paper.  
  
"So, Harry. How did you become friends with Ron, Hermione and Yara?" I asked him.  
  
"Ron and I meet on the train and talked for the entire train ride. Hermione just added to the picture cause she was a little nosy and soon we became friends. Yara joined our group in the second year when she helped Rona and I out a few times." Harry said. I knew he was hiding something. But I was going to wait. I added a tally and waited for my next turn.  
  
"Harry, what did you do in your first year? And tell me everything," Hiei said.  
  
"Well, I went to class, ate and slept all year. Found out a little more about me. That was it," Harry said. But I could sense he was hiding something.  
  
"And," Hiei said. Harry gulped.  
  
"I made sure Voldemort didn't get the Sorcerers Stone," Harry answered. Again Ron winced.  
  
"Ok, my turn. Kurama, how old are you?" Ron asked. I smiled.  
  
"Sorry but I never say my age," I answered. Ron frowned and turned to Harry.  
  
"Hiei, what is under your scarf?" Harry asked.  
  
"A kitten," Hiei responded.  
  
"Ron, why do you wince at the name Voldemort?" I asked.  
  
"You-Know-Who is the most feared wizard of all. Harry says his name and I don't cause I am afraid of him. If you know anything you would also say You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron answered with a shudder.  
  
"The fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself!" Harry cried. Ron ignored him and Hiei began his turn.  
  
"So, Harry, do you have any relatives?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes. I have an aunt, uncle and cousin. They are really mean though," Harry responded.  
  
"Hiei do you have relatives?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, a twin sister. Her name is Yukina," Hiei said.  
  
"Kurama, do you have relatives?" Harry asked.  
  
"Human, I have my mom and brother. Demon I have Yara," I said.  
  
"BOYS SUPPER!!!!" We heard. It was Mrs. Weasly. We looked down and tallied out questions/answers. Ron lost by two while Harry, Hiei and I tied. Before we went down stairs Hiei and I stopped Ron and Harry.  
  
"Don't tell anyone what you found out in this game. It is important," I said. The two agreed and we walked down stairs for supper. Once there, I sat on the end with Yara next to. Hiei was on the other side of her. Across from me was Harry then Ron and Hermione. Next to Hiei were Fred and George then Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Across from them were Ginny, and a few men. I didn't learn their names. Supper was great! It was the best thing I ever had in a long time.  
  
"That was great Mrs. Weasly!" I said once done.  
  
"Why thank you Kurama. Now sorry but all kids must go up to bed," Mrs. Weasly answered. I frowned but all the kids left. Once out of the room I watched as Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione took something out.  
  
"Extendable ears!" Fred said quietly. I smiled thinking of what else these kids had. George offered us each an ear and we accepted. Harry taught us how to use it and soon all of us were listening in on the adults' conversation.  
  
"What is going on out there Dumbledore?" we heard someone ask.  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. There are no clues to Voldemort's where a bouts. No Death Eaters have been seen for sometime now. I am sorry," I heard a male voice say.  
  
"It is ok. So there have been no signs, but that does not make it ok for us to relax and think You-Know-Who won't attack again. We must be careful, understand?" I heard. I sighed this is boring. I thought. We listened in for a few more minutes before we all headed off to bed. Instead of going to bed I decided to talk to Koenma about Harry's godfather. I waited an hour to make sure everyone was asleep. Once certain I got out of bed and called Botan.  
  
"Yes, Kurama?" Botan asked.  
  
"I need to see Koenma! Can you bring me to the Spirit World?" I asked her. She shook her head yes. I watched as she produced her oar and made room for me to sit. I took the seat and she took off. I hung on for dear life and I mean that. Botan was crazy! She dived turned and dipped so suddenly that I could have been thrown off in a second if not for holding onto Botan. Finally we made it. Botan brought me to Koenma's office and then left. I opened the doors and entered.  
  
"Yes, Kurama? What is bothering you?" Koenma asked upon me entering the room.  
  
"I was wondering if I could let Harry talk to his godfather one last time," I replied. Koenma opened a folder.  
  
"Sirius Black is still alive. He is just so far away that no witch or wizard can find him," Koenma said as he slammed the folder close.  
  
"Does that mean he is in the Demon World?" I asked. Koenma shook his head yes. "Sir, may I go get him?"  
  
"No, I will send Yusuke and Kuwabara to get Sirius. You just keep Harry entertained for now," Koenma answered as he called Botan in. Botan entered. "Botan, please go get Yusuke and Kuwabara. I have a mission for them."  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir," Botan answered. With that she turned and left.  
  
"May I stay and help explain why this is important?" I asked. Koenma looked over to me.  
  
"No need. I was going to tell them to get him anyway. This just gives me reason to go get him faster. Don't worry Kurama. Sirius will come to the house. Yusuke and Kuwabara will help him," Koenma said. I frowned.  
  
"You mean that Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to be part of the mission now?" I asked calmly.  
  
"No, they will drop Sirius off in the middle of the night and then leave. In the morning everyone will wake up, go downstairs and see Sirius," Koenma responded. I smiled.  
  
"That is a nice way to return home," I said. Koenma laughed.  
  
"You better go. Have fun," Koenma called as I left his office. I walked around the Spirit World while waiting for Botan. As I walked around I saw a familiar sight. It was Kourone, my long lost partner.  
  
"Kourone?" I called. He turned.  
  
"Kurama?" He answered. I shook my head yes. He smiled and ran up to embrace me. But he stopped just before reaching me. "How did you die?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't. I am working for the Spirit World. My mission right now forced me to come and ask Koenma's permission to do something. And now I am wait for a ferry girl to return and bring me back to the Human world," I responded. He laughed.  
  
"The famous youkai thief is working for the Spirit world and is mingling with humans. Wow, have you changed!" Kourone said. I laughed and he joined me. It sounded like old times. I loved it.  
  
"Well, I am half human Kourone. After you died, I became recless. It cost me. I was shot and with my last bit of energy I went to the human world and went into an unborn human child. I had planed to rest for eleven years and then leave. I was a jerk when I was younger, a real brat. But then the human mother protected me even though she got hurt. It changed my outlook on life. I have stayed in this body ever since. But someone found out that Youko Kurama still lived and went in search. He found me, but at the wrong time. My human mother was sick and in need of help. This demon wanted my help to steal the ancient artifacts. One was a mirror that gave wishes out to people on full moons. I was going to get that. I did but what happened was that a Spirit detective caught me. The price for asking a wish on this mirror was a life. But this Spirit Detective felt bad for me and dealt with the pain also. Either the mirror could not choose who would die or he took half of each of us, I will never know. But thanks to this detective I was still alive. But the detective still had to get the last member of our group of three. I decided to help. And the next thing I knew, the man and I were given a choice. Help this Spirit detective or go to Spirit World jail for life. We decided to help the detective. Soon one mission was to go to the Dark Tournament. We went and while there one enemy had an item called the Idon box. (A/N: I can't spell!) Its power was to change any one who inhaled the gas from it into a child. But, this man didn't know his opponent was actually two people. Youko Kurama and Shuuichi Minamino. So the box changed me back to Youko form. The man died, but not from my hands. Later as I was thinking the team leader came up to me and gave me the liquid form of the gas. I took it ad used it in the final match. And ever since I could change back and forth. (A/N: I might have messed that up for I haven't been able to see the rest of the Dark Tournament series. All I know is that Kurama has to fight Karasu. Please tell me if I am wrong!)" I told Kourone. He laughed.  
  
"Kurama! Nice story. Oh, your ride is here!" He called. I turned and saw Botan leading Yusuke and Kuwabara away.  
  
"That is the Spirit Detective," I said. Kourone looked over to me.  
  
"You mean Yusuke Urameshi?" Kourone asked. I shook my head yes. "Oh, sorry. I thought you made that story up!"  
  
"No, that is what really happened! Why didn't you believe me?" I asked. Kourone shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's just that Yusuke is suppose to be a powerful human. And there are no other human spirit detectives and the fact that you meet him was hard for me to believe. And then, you helping is even harder. Sorry friend," Kourone said. I frowned. I watched as Yusuke turned and saw me.  
  
"Hey, Kurama. Having fun?" Yusuke called. I heard Kourone's mouth drop behind me and I laughed slightly.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke. They are ok," I answered. He walked away from Botan and came up to Kourone and myself.  
  
"Who is this?" Yusuke asked. Kourone was unable to answer.  
  
"This is Kourone," I told Yusuke.  
  
"You mean your old partner?" Yusuke asked, as he looked Kourone over. I laughed.  
  
"Have you heard of other Kourones?" I asked. He laughed and said no.  
  
"He knows about me?" Kourone finally asked.  
  
"Yes, Kurama won't really ever shut up about you. Sometimes on missions that take place in the Demon world Kurama would sneak off to the area you died and just sit and think," Yusuke replied.  
  
"You have been spying on my?" I growled playfully. Yusuke laughed.  
  
"No Hiei has. He just told Kuwabara and myself!" Yusuke said.  
  
"You best go see Koenma," I said finally. Yusuke agreed and left. I said goodbye to Kourone and then left myself. Once back in the Human world and the house I was staying in I slowly got up the stairs and into bed. I was tired. I needed rest bad. After what seemed like hours, I finally feel asleep. But it felt like a minute later that someone was trying to wake me up. I felt myself rock back and forth. I heard someone shout my name. I didn't want to get up. There was whispering then…  
  
"Yara's dead," I heard whispered in my ear. I shot straight up and turned. Hiei was leaning close to my bed and was smiling.  
  
"YOU JERK!" I screamed and lunged for him. Hiei backed away in time and I missed. I rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor looking up at Hiei. "Never say that to me again," I growled.  
  
"It's the only way to get you up," Hiei responded. With that I looked around and saw Ron watching us.  
  
"Man, you are hard to wake Kurama. Maybe I should have asked each of you how to wake you up without dying!" Ron said with a laugh. I growled lightly and got up to brush myself off. That was when Harry ran into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist knocking me over with his body weight.  
  
"THANK YOU KURAMA!!!" Harry cried. He let go and ran back out of the room. The three of us waited a moment listening to Harry rush down the stairs tripping at least three or four times.  
  
"What did you do now fox?" Hiei asked looking at me. I got back up and smiled.  
  
"I went and saw Koenma last night," I said. Hiei and Ron gave me each a strange glance. "Harry got his permission but it was longer than one last talk."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron called as he ran out of the room and downstairs.  
  
"What happened?" Hiei growled.  
  
"I went and asked Koenma if Harry could talk to his godfather one last time. But Koenma said that he didn't die. Only went to the Demon world. Yusuke and Kuwabara had to get him and bring him here. I guess they found him pretty fast," I said. I heard Hiei sigh. "Lets go down and say hi."  
  
"Fine," Hiei growled. And with that we went down stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? How about more? I think not. You'll have to wait! Ha Ha! Please review!  
  
KoorimeHiei ^_______^ 


	3. The Train

Chapter Three-The Train  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Kurama and I went downstairs to find Harry was hanging all over a man that looked similar to him. Kurama was smiling. But his eyes showed something that I haven't seen in a long time. 'What was it? Jealousy? What?'  
  
"Something you aren't telling me Kurama?" I asked quietly. Kurama looked down to me.  
  
"I saw Kourone," Kurama answered.  
  
"Oh," I said. Yara then walked up to us.  
  
"Nice job," Yara said. Kurama smiled. I turned from their talk and watched Harry hug his godfather over and over. I scowled and thought how could that man take it. Suddenly he walked up to me.  
  
"This is for you," he said as he handed me something. I noticed it was a letter. I frowned and looked up to him.  
  
"Thanks," I said simply. I turned and walked back up stairs to my room. Kurama followed but I ignored him. I sat down and read the outside.  
  
Hiei Wherever. London, England.  
  
I frowned as I noticed it was Yukina's handwriting. 'Why would she want to send a letter to me?' I opened it and began to read again.  
  
Dear Hiei,  
I have finally learned who my brother is! I wanted you to be the first to know. I won't tell you though. I want to tell you when you get back. I can't wait till then. Please get this mission over with right! I am so going to miss you!  
  
Yukina ^_____^  
  
I frowned and looked up. Kurama was staring at me. I growled. Then Yakima walked up and sat on my lap. I smiled slightly. I watched as Kuraro walked over and sat down at Kurama's feet. Then Kiki entered the room followed by Yara. She came and sat down on the bed beside Kurama.  
  
"What is up?" she asked.  
  
"Yukina found out who her brother is," I replied. Yara smiled.  
  
"Finally, the girl gets it!" she cried out. I frowned.  
  
"Well, what else?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nothing," I said. I got up and walked downstairs. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Everyone cleaned different rooms. We all ate, and then we cleaned. We ate some more then went to bed. The next morning, I woke up early and went onto the roof. I sat there for about three minutes when Yara came up and joined me. It was still dark and the stars shined bright.  
  
"Something wrong?" Yara asked. I looked over to her slowly.  
  
"No, just couldn't sleep," I answered. "How about you?"  
  
"I have been having this weird nightmare."  
  
"What happens in it?"  
  
"Well, it starts out that we go to Hogwarts then murders are committed all around the school. Dumbledore blames you, Kurama and myself. We are sent to death and Harry is the one killing us. But then he turns into this creature. I know I have seen it before but I just can't place who it is. They kill you then Kurama. And when it is my turn the creature turns into my.. My mom. Then all goes black and a voice calls out. He says 'Remember, remember who you were. Who you are and why you live. Remember.' Then I wake up."  
  
"Oh. Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, just about. Wow, is it beautiful out?"  
  
I look to the sky. The lights are shining and making it light out. I turn to Yara and see her face reflect the light of the stars. I smiled and leaned closer to her. She looks over and we move closer and closer till.  
  
"What are you two doing?" cried a voice behind us. Yara and I back away from each other. I look back and see Ginny Weasly crawling over to us. I frown deeply.  
  
"Nothing Ginny. What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream. Plus daddy and mommy aren't in bed," Ginny said. I looked to Yara for a second and she looked at me.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yara asked.  
  
"I mean that none of the adults were in bed. I checked every room," Ginny responded with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny. They probably just decided to have a meeting," I said. Yara frowned and walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Here, we'll help you find them," Yara said. With that she turned to me with an evil glare. I winched and shook my head yes as Ginny looked up into my face.  
  
"Ok, lets go then," Ginny, said. The two walked over to the window we came through and left me sitting on the roof. I waited a few more seconds before taking my bandana off and searching the house. I searched for about a minute when I found a door covered with concealment magic. I smiled as I thought of how many they had on it. I looked around the door and studied the surroundings so I could find it with out the use of my jagan. I began to walk to the window when I heard something. I turned around but saw nothing. I frowned and turned to enter the house when I heard another noise. This time I spun around fast and ran to the edge of the house only to look over the edge. On the lawn, was a shadow? I tried to get a better view of it when the thing looked up and ran away. I moaned and walked into the house. I easily found Yara and Ginny. I showed them to the room where Ginny knocked on the door/wall. Once touched the door was reviled and someone opened it. Three hands reached out from inside the room and pulled us in with them. Inside I saw that Sirius was holding me, Mrs. Weasly was holding Ginny, and Kurama was holding Yara. I frowned and glared at Kurama.  
  
"Quite! Don't say a word. Someone else is here," I heard a man whisper. I turned a saw Remus Lupin with a finger to his lips. I frowned as my thoughts lead me back to the shadow on the lawn. 'Who was that?' I thought.  
  
"Who is here?" Harry whispered, suddenly making him self-known.  
  
"We think that it is You-Know-Who," Sirius whispered as he let me go.  
  
"How tall is this Voldemort character?" I asked. Everyone turned to me. I frowned as I remembered no one likes the name Voldemort.  
  
"About this tall," Harry said as he raised his hand up to a certain height. My frowned deepened.  
  
"This guy is not him. It is someone else," I said.  
  
"No, we are sure it is him!" Mrs. Weasly said with a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
"I saw this creature and it is to tall to be this guy," I explained to them. They all frowned when my Jagan went ballistic. I held up my hand to hold off all talk for until it stopped. I turned and watched the door along with Kurama and Yara. We edged a little closer to the door and got into a fighting stance. I sensed the wizards and witches taking out their wands and holding them at the ready. We waited and waited. Seconds past and in each my Jagan was getting worse. I growled as I thought of who this person could be. We waited some more and then heard steps outside the door. They stopped in front of the door.  
  
"I think they are here," I heard a familiar voice say. I frowned and got slowly out of my stance. Kurama and Yara joined me as the recognized the voice also.  
  
"Are you sure, last time we got attacked by a bird thing," called a second voice.  
  
"I am certain," said the first.  
  
"I am not sure if I can trust you is all," called the second.  
  
"Oh, shut up and blast this door down." I smiled as I thought of opening the door and having someone fall in when they try to ram their shoulder on it. I heard footsteps move away from the door.  
  
"I am sorry, but I really don't trust you. Lets go search some more," said the second voice.  
  
"I AM TELLING YOU..." began the first.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to get us killed?" growled the second voice. Then the two footsteps disappeared from the door. I smiled when I thought of where the two could be heading to next. I didn't dare search with my Jagan, but that was when I noticed. My Jagan still hurt and was getting worse. I turned to Kurama and Yara. We knew what we had to do. Someone had to get the other two. But it was too late. The presence was at the door.  
  
"Come out pet," we heard. I recognized the voice and so did Kurama as I heard him gasp with fear. "I know you are in here my pet! Please come out!"  
  
That was when a second presence made him self-known. His loud footsteps rang through the door into the room. I heard Harry gasp in pain and I turned to see him rubbing his scar.  
  
"Come out or we will destroy this place!" I heard someone whisper. I rolled my eyes and watched the door carefully. 'I could try and send a thought to Yusuke and Kuwabara! But how can they help?' I thought frantically, knowing that sooner or later that door was going to have to open.  
  
"Oh, my little pet, you remember what happened that day! The sliver hair, the tree, and me in its teeth. Oh, I remember it all! The three thousand minutes worth of death! You killed me my pet! But I have been reborn! And now I am after you!" called the voice. 'Karasu, how can he be alive?' I thought as I turned to see Kurama's face had paled to about three or four shades lighter than natural. He was white.  
  
"Kurama," I said. His face slowly turned to look at me. Fear was everywhere. In his green eyes, paled face, tense muscles. There was no area with out fear written on it.  
  
"Come out pet. Or do you want me to call you by name?" called the venomous voice of Karasu. I frowned and looked harder at Kurama. That was when Yara stepped forward. Everyone watched as her lips moved but no sound came out. But outside the door was a different matter.  
  
"Come and get me Karasu!" the voice was exactly like Kurama's. I smiled and bowed in thanks to her. She smiled and threw her voice again to Karasu. "Come on, we can finish the match and this time no Death Tree allowed. How about it?"  
  
With that one pair of footsteps walked away from the door. I smiled and hoped that Karasu was gone. But now we have to deal with the other. But it took me a minute to realize, Karasu stayed and his partner left.  
  
"Oh, no more tricks my little foxes! Brother and sister together! How sweet, please come out and play!" Karasu called. I watched as all color fell from Yara's face as well. "And the fire brethren! How could I have forgotten you?"  
  
I turned to the door and lightly growled. I stopped but the growling continued. I turned and saw Kiki and Kuraro. I smiled and looked up to Kurama and Yara. The color slowly leaked back into their faces as they saw my plan. Send Kiki and Kuraro out instead of them. Yara and Kurama walked over to the foxes and whispered something to them. The foxes seemed to agree for Kurama indicated for me to get the door. As I did I watched as all but Yara and Kurama moved out of the door's range. I opened the door and waited for the foxes to bolt out the door. They did and I slowly peaked out to see Karasu walking behind them. I smiled and turned back to the room, slowly pushing the door close. But before it could close all the way a hand shot into the slight and I recognized it as Karasu's. My eyes opened in shock as I pushed the door hard on his hand. Everyone heard his cry out in immense pain then watch as his hand slipped back out. But I knew Karasu better than that. I back away from the door just in time to miss the explosion. That was when everything seemed to stop. The shards flew into the room and landed on the ground with load plunks. Harry and the others gasped in fear as the door moved millimeter by millimeter open.  
  
"I'm back," called Karasu once the door was fully opened. He was standing there in his normal black outfit and sliver mask. I cringed as his long slender fingers slowly moved through the air. He took a step forward and his cloak swung behind him. His long black hair laid in clumps framing his face. Behind him came a figure similar to him just wearing a robe and not a cloak. He was sending off very bad vibes.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry growled. The man looked to Harry and cringed slightly.  
  
"Your lucky I'm not here for you yet, boy!" Voldemort said. He turned to Yara, Kurama and myself.  
  
"Told you I was right Urameshi! This was the room!" I heard some one call. It was Kuwabara.  
  
"Wow, you were right! Man I should have listen to you," Yusuke said as he stepped into the room behind Voldemort with the oaf behind him. I growled as the two entered the room. "So glad we didn't miss the party!"  
  
"Not yet, Yusuke. But almost, I was just going to get started!" Karasu called as he ran straight for the two. They dodged and watched as Karasu rammed himself into the wall. I smirked at him and watched Voldemort. He shouted something and aimed his wand at Kuwabara. I heard someone else yell a spell and then two different lights headed for Kuwabara. He had no idea what to do. Lucky for him the second spell fired was to defend him; it shot Voldemort's off course and into another wall. I turned and dived out the door near Karasu with Kurama and Yara behind me. Karasu growled and followed us with Yusuke and Kuwabara close on his tail. Voldemort was behind them and the others tried to follow behind him but they all lost us. Yusuke then seemed to remember the others and turned Kuwabara around. The two ran down to the witches and wizards to help while Kurama, Yara and myself got Karasu. While running, Yara and Kurama changed and soon we ended up on the roof. Once there, Youko and Youka turned to fight while I backed away. This was their fight, not mine.  
  
Karasu entered the roof using the same window and was attacked by the two youkai. I smiled as Karasu went flying back and landed with a thud on the other side of the roof. Karasu got up and ran at the two with open palms. His nails skimmed Youka's arm and I watched as it blew up sending blood and skin everywhere. Now it was my fight also, no one attacks Yara without getting payback from me. I charged Karasu taking out my katana in the run and swung for Karasu but he was gone. I turned around and around looking for him; Youko and Youka were joining me. He was gone; we went inside to find Voldemort did the same to the others. I frowned, as I thought of the two of them in the same league together.  
  
"Who was that other man?" Mrs. Weasly asked. I frowned.  
  
"I want to wait to tell you that. Please, I can't," Kurama, said as him and Yara headed up to their rooms. I bid Yusuke and Kuwabara good-bye before heading up to bed myself. For the rest of the day everyone sat around talking or was cleaning one of the many rooms in the house. Finally that night Kurama and Yara were ready.  
  
"Sorry, that was our evil cousin. He has always hated us and wanted us dead. During a certain night we were out and he attacked us. Lucky for us a man with silver hair came and saved us by using some type of plant that ate its victims. Karasu blamed Kurama and myself for his death and now he is out to kill us," Yara said as everyone looked back and forth from the three of us.  
  
"Then what about Kurama saying, lets finish this fight?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, that was because Karasu wants..." Yara began.  
  
"Hiei, wake up! Yara is going to be killed if you don't!" I heard someone whisper. I shot up and looked around. I was in my room that I shared with Ron, Harry, and Kurama. I turned all the way around and spied Kurama getting up. I growled and turned back forward.  
  
"Sorry Hiei. But you were keeping everyone up when you moaned and tossed around. We need some sleep here also," Kurama explained. I was confused.  
  
"You mean Karasu is still dead?" I asked. Kurama winched but shook his head yes. I smiled and looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"What is wrong?" Kurama asked me.  
  
"Bad dream is all," I mumbled. I turned and lay back down on the bed.  
  
"Boys, time to get up! We have to get ready to go," We heard. I frowned and turned on my side to look at Kurama. Kurama simply smiled and turned to get his things. I looked around and saw that it was only Kurama and myself in the room. I smiled and took my bandana off. Kurama turned and watched as I put my things in my suitcase with my Jagan. He laughed and Yara entered the room.  
  
"HIEI! Stop that!" Yara called and grabbed on of m shirts and threw it down on the ground. "What if one of them entered the room and saw that? OR your Jagan?"  
  
"I would erase their memory of it and replace it with something else," I answered simply. Yara and Kurama both frowned at this. I smiled and got up. I walked over to the two of them and hugged them then returned to packing. I heard the two then turn and also pack. I smiled and thought about my nightmare. 'I don't have nightmares though.' I thought. 'So then why did I have one? Or is it a vision of the future?'  
  
"Come on Hiei! We're all done. We have to get these downstairs and then in the car," Kurama called as he and Yara left the room. I finished my packing in seconds then went downstairs to only get stopped by Sirius.  
  
"Be careful around Harry. He seems to like to get himself into trouble. Be extremely careful," Sirius said. Then Remus walked over.  
  
"We will be at the school also so if you need help or think Harry is going to get in trouble please come to us. It is important," he said. I just stared t the two of them. Then Yara came to help me.  
  
"Thanks but we can take care of our self," Yara said. I still stared and watched as they talked.  
  
"I know but still. Be careful, there is suppose to be some demons at the school. We don't really trust them but Dumbledore does. Watch out for them," Sirius said. Yara smiled and looked over to me and I smirked back to her. Sirius and Remus looked at us strange.  
  
"Don't worry about the demons. We can handle them," I said and with that walked away trying hard not to laugh at them.  
  
"That was funny. Do you think they know we are the demons?" Yara asked after she caught up to me.  
  
"I doubt it Yara. But it will be even funnier when we do tell them the truth," I answered. She laughed at the thought and I joined her. That was when Kurama walked up to us.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Kurama asked us. We began to laugh harder then stop.  
  
"Sirius and Remus. They don't know yet and it is funny," Yara said. Kurama still looked confused so I told him exactly what happened and he laughed with Yara and myself. After about an hour we were all ready to go. Ron, Kurama, Yara, Harry, Hermione and myself scrunched up in the back seat and surprisingly fit. While Remus, Sirius, Mr. Weasly, and Ginny sat in another car. Mrs. Weasly drove ours with a mystery character sat next to her. The two never talked and I couldn't get a good view of the man. Finally after about an hour or so the two cars stopped at a train station. Mrs. Weasly handed us tickets for the train and I read the platform name. It was Nine and Three Quarters. I frowned and looked up to Yara.  
  
"It is between platforms nine and ten. Just wait and see. Spells litter this entire station and you'll be able to find it easily. Trust me," Yara said as she joined the Weaslys in unloading the cars. I frowned and looked for the mystery character. I found him in a matter of seconds. He was talking to Sirius and Remus but had a perfect view of Kurama. Then I knew. I walked up to him and stood there for a second.  
  
"Kourone?" I asked. He looked down to me and smiled.  
  
"Hiei, right?" he asked. I shook my head yes. His smile brightened. "The Forbidden Child?"  
  
"Yes, and how did you know?" I growled. I hated when people or demons knew about me before I even meat them. He smiled and turned to Kurama. "Oh, him."  
  
"Yes, Kurama and a mix of Yusuke. The two seem to think you are a real jerk but can be a softy at times," Kourone said. I frowned and looked over to Kurama who was standing with Yara. The two were talking to the twins and seemed to like something. "You care for her don't you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," I growled and looked over to Sirius and Remus. Kourone got the hint and stopped.  
  
"So, how do you know each other?" Remus asked. I frowned and looked over to Kurama and Yara. Remus followed my gaze and laughed.  
  
"How did they know him?" Sirius asked as he pointed to Kourone who had left us and went to Kurama and Yara. The three shared a big hug and then talked.  
  
"They were partners for a long time," I said.  
  
"Oh, in what?" Remus asked. I frowned and looked over to him.  
  
"Thievery," I simply stated. The two eyes open wide and looked over to the three.  
  
"Is that true?" Remus asked. I smiled and shook my head yes. That was when something came to Sirius.  
  
"You guys are the demons!" he cried. I smiled and turned over to Kurama, Yara and Kourone. I turned back to Remus and Sirius to see they had taken a step away from me.  
  
"Like I would waist my time killing you," I said playfully and walked over to the other demons. Once there Kuraro and Kiki walked up and jumped onto their master's shoulders. Kourone smiled and petted the two. Finally after waiting we went into the station, Kurama, Kourone and I had our mouths drop at how many spells the station was littered with.  
  
"Told you," Yara said as she closed her eyes and followed after the others. I frowned and followed but not before I heard Kourone mumble 'Scaredy wizards' or something. I smiled and choked back a laugh. AS we walked through the station I watched as the spells increased. At about platforms nine and ten I wanted to be blind. The light shining off the spells was too much. I saw the door and rushed through before anyone could say anything. Kourone followed me and then Kurama. The three of us took seconds to get through and then Yara came. She was laughing hard at the three of us.  
  
"What?" I growled.  
  
"They way the three of you ran through the door. It was funny," Yara said.  
  
"Isn't that bright for you?" Kourone asked. Yara smiled.  
  
"After going to the school for so long and finding other places with more spells has just made me get use to it. I'm sorry. I should have warned you about that," Yara said. That was when I noticed the rest were staring at us.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
"Uh, there are so many spells in that station that it was too bright for my eyes," I said. Kurama and Kourone agreed with me.  
  
"You can see the spells?" Remus asked amazed. I frowned and shook my head yes.  
  
"Can't you all?" Kourone asked as he stared at them. They all shook their heads no and the subject was dropped when the whistle blew.  
  
"Go to the back, there should be compartments there. Come on, hurry! The train is going to leave soon," Mrs. Weasly called as she pulled Ginny to the back compartments of the train. Once there we entered. There were no open areas in it. We moved to the next one, same thing happened there also. We walked through about five or six compartments before finding two open areas. I took one with Yara, Kurama, Kourone, Harry, Ron and Hermione. We sat down and watched as the others passed to the next room. I watched as when Sirius passed that his face fell and then all color drained form his face. I guess it was because Harry was with a room full of demons and the fact that he can be with him in the same room. It took about five minutes in the room when I felt something stir in my scarf. I jumped slightly and reached in to take out Yakima. I smiled as she stretched out on my hand then jumped over to Hedwig and Pig. I laughed as she tried to swat at the owls and failed. That was when Kiki walked over and picked her up. Yara went to scold Kiki but suddenly stopped and everyone watched as Kiki began to give Yakima a tongue bath. Yara smiled and looked up to me. I was smiling and then turned to look out the window.  
  
"So, have you been sorted?" Hermione asked. She surprised me and I turned to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It means have you been sorted into one of the four houses. The answer would be no," Yara said. Then she turned to Kourone. "How did you come back?"  
  
"Koenma decided you might need more help and gave me a body. So now I am here," Kourone answered.  
  
"What are you going to do at Hogwarts?" Ron asked taking the words right out of my mouth. Kourone smiled.  
  
"I am the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," he said proudly. I heard Ron moan.  
  
"I am so sorry for you!" Ron said. Kourone looked at him confused. "No one stays in that place for more than a year. We get a new teacher every time. The only one I thought would stay didn't. And that was Lupin."  
  
"Oh, no! Lupin and Black are teaching History! Binns left for this year. Said that demons were to dangerous to be trusted," Kourone said with a smiled. That was when all color faded from Harry and Ron. The two turned to Kurama and myself. Kurama laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. We are supposed to be here to protect and not kill. But I would rather kill," I said venomously. Harry and Ron moved slightly away form me and I smiled. That was when a trolley pulled up. Harry bought tons of food and spread it out on around the room. I looked at a small blue package. Ron looked up at this point.  
  
"It is safe, go ahead and try it!" Ron said. I didn't notice his evil smile as he turned to Harry so I opened the package. Inside was a blackish brown thing that jumped the second it was free. But before it could get to far away I snatched it out of thin air. Ron and Harry looked at me in shock.  
  
"How did you do that?" Hermione asked. I looked over.  
  
"A good catch," I muttered as I threw the creature in my mouth. Yara had grabbed a box that said Bearty Botts Every Flavor Jell Beans. She had reached in and took one out. It was a yellowish green color with light green spots on it. Ron and Harry began to snort a little and I wondered why. But before I could finish my thought Yara had run over to the window and spit the bean out.  
  
"THAT WAS GROSS!" She shouted. AT this Ron and Harry went into loud fits of laughter.  
  
"THAT WAS BUGGAR!" Ron said through his fits of laughter. I saw a brownish color bean with darker brown spots. I picked it up and watched as Harry and Ron's gases fixed onto me. I examined it and then looked up to Ron. I faked the throw in my mouth and began to moan as if the bean was good. Ron and Harry's mouth dropped. Lucky for me I spied a second bean like the one I held. I quickly grabbed it and shoved the beans into the two mouths. Then closed them. Rona and Harry began to chew and soon found out what I put in their mouths.  
  
The two also ran for the window and spit the beans out. Yara, Kurama, Kourone, Hermione and myself laughed at the two as they turned and sat back down.  
  
"Do you know what bean flavor that was?" Harry growled. I shock my head no. "It was vomit!"  
  
I began to laugh harder and then heard Yara.  
  
"You deserve it after what you did to me!" Yara cried as she laughed also. Through the rest of the train ride we told embarrassing and funny stories about ourselves and after about an hour Sirius walked in.  
  
"We are almost at Hogwarts. I suggest you change into your robes," He told us. Everyone changed and in a matter of minutes we where at Hogwarts.  
  
"Firs' Years!" I heard someone call. I then noticed it was Hagrid. He looked over to Kurama and myself. He waved his hand telling us to come over. We did and found we had to go with him. We needed to get sorted. I frowned but followed orders. Next thing I knew. I was sitting on a boat that lead me closer and closer to a huge castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Thank you all my reviewers! I really need the encouragement. Sorry it took so long but I have about three other stories and now school has stared up! I hate school. So updating will be slow. Thanks for your patients (right word?). Well thanks to you all! Got to go!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	4. The Sorting

KoorimeHiei here! Oh, yeah! Another chapter!  
  
Hiei: BOO!!!! This story stinks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KH: Thank you reviewers! This is the most I have ever had in this many chapters. I am putting up a goal of at least one hundred reviews before halfway! Please let me reach this goal! Or at least up to over fifty. Either one will make me happy! Well on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four-The Sorting  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"So what is going on?" Hiei asked after McGonagall left. I frowned as I realized Hiei didn't pay attention.  
  
"We wait here for her to call us. Then we walk in and get sorted into our houses. Have a problem with paying attention here?" I asked the demon. He looked up to me and grunted. That was when the door opened. The other first years began to walk in and we followed. I seemed way out of place for I was taller then these kids, while Hiei was just their height. With my fox ears I could hear whispers about us.  
  
"WOW that one there is a hottie!"  
  
"Are you gay? That is a guy!" (A/N: I HATE YAOI! SO, THERE IS NONE HERE. Don't worry; I just wanted some people to think that on first impression.)  
  
"What? He is to tall to be a first year."  
  
"I think he is gay."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Look at the other first year next to him! The two look inseparable!"  
  
"Your right!"  
  
I laughed slightly at the kids and then looked forward again. Hiei glanced up once in awhile to look at my reaction to all this but I gave out no emotion. Hiei would snort and look forward again and I would giggle slightly but stop when he looked over to me.  
  
"Adams, Aaron!" Professor McGonagall called. A small boy walked up and sat on the seat to have an old hat placed on his head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!!" Shouted the hat. The hall busted with applause as the boy stepped down and headed to the Hufflepuff table. The Sorting continued like this till it was only Hiei and myself left standing. People began to whisper as Dumbledore, I heard, stood up and looked around. The hall silenced when Dumbledore held a hand up.  
  
"As you can all see, the sorting is not over! But I must tell you all now; these two gentlemen are not first years at all. Though it is their first year here, they are to be considered sixth years as of now. Since they haven't been sorted, lets gets this done with then more announcements," Dumbledore said as he turned and sat down handing the floor back to McGonagall.  
  
"Jaganshi, Hiei," McGonagall called. Hiei frowned and walked up. He sat down under the hat and waited.  
  
HIEI'S POV (A/N: This will be the only times I think I will switch POV in a chapter.)  
  
"Ah, all mighty one here. But vicious," I heard someone or thing say. I flicked my eyes around trying to find out who was in my head then noticed a prodding feeling.  
  
'Who are you?' I thought. Something chuckled but it was in my head and not through my ears. I frowned as I noticed it was the hat.  
  
"I am the sorting hat and I am here to sort you. You happen to have many talents of each house. You will do great in both Slitheran and Gryffindor. But, which to put you in? NON WIZARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the hat shouted in my head. At least I thought alone in my head. But then I noticed the eyes in the hall open wide. "I have only sorted about one or two of your kind. No wonder the ghosts went missing."  
  
I blushed at the thought of ghosts fearing Kurama and myself. I hoped he wouldn't reveal anything else.  
  
"Don't worry. One of the professors would have erased that memory from all unless they have seen your demon form or you told them flat out. So no one remembers. I must say, I can't choose between Gryffindor and Slitheran!" the hat cried in frustration.  
  
'I don't care. How about Gryffindor?' I asked the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the hat. I frowned as I looked over to the Slitheran table. Why did I say Gryffindor instead of Slitheran? I walked down past Kurama and next to Harry. Harry looked at me and smiled. I wondered if he remembered. I hoped not. But then I remembered I told him and Harry about me being a demon. 'Dame game.'  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
"Minamino, Shuuichi," called McGonagall. I slowly walked up as I remembered Hiei's incident with the hat-shouting non-wizard. I sat on the stool and prayed in my head for no similar incident.  
  
"Don't worry. No one remembers Fox. So another demon in the same ye... Not another!" called a voice.  
  
'Not another what?' I thought.  
  
"Demon, what is it with you? The two of you have traits meant for all houses...."  
  
'JUST PUT ME IN SLYTHERAN!' I said firmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Because that house fits me more than anything else. I have been a demon for thousands of years.'  
  
"So, what does that have to do with now?"  
  
'Uh............'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The hat screamed. I almost feel over backward at the sound and surprise. Lucky for me, I didn't and slowly walked over to Harry and Hiei. Once seated Dumbledore stood back up and began a speech.  
  
"My dear Witches and Wizards. It is another year here at Hogwarts and we are glad to have you back. If you haven't noticed already there are no ghosts around. They have fled for they fear two to three demons have entered this school. I believe they are wrong and had to replace not only Defense Against Dark Arts but History also. I would like you all to welcome back Professor Lupin who shall be teaching History with his friend Professor Black!" Dumbledore cried as the hall erupted into more applause and whispers about the three demons. Dumbledore put his hands up and the hall was silent. "Now we have a new member to our teaching team all together. Please give him a warm Hogwarts welcome: Professor Kuroune! (A/N: Thank you for the spelling change! Sorry couldn't get into reviews last time. I will be sure to go back and fix my old chapters later to make this a finale story.) He shall be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts with possible help from a few students. Though he hasn't released the names yet."  
  
I listened in a little longer on Dumbledore's speech then sort of searched around the hall looking at different things. Mostly I noticed about three hundred different cracks that were large enough to put a vine through and let it grow big. Just one lone vine could destroy the entire castle. I best make sure to have the vines, that fit through every crack, only work/or be handled by me.  
  
"Food," I heard someone whisper. I looked down and saw Hiei looking up at me. I smiled and began to eat. Hiei grabbed and assortment of food and I watched as Harry went to try some very gross meat.  
  
"Harry, have you ever had cat meat?" I asked. Harry looked up to me and I continued to eat.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry said as he dropped the meat. Then I noticed Ron spit out something. Hiei smirked and turned to grab some more cat meat. Both Harry and Ron stuck their tongues out in disgust and watched as Hiei ate the rest. I simply laughed. After dinner Hermione and Ron showed the first years, Hiei and myself to the Gryffindor common room. Once there Harry and Ron brought Hiei and myself up to the sixth year rooms.  
  
"So, everything going good?" Ron asked us. I looked around and noticed a fifth guy was supposed to be in the room with us.  
  
"Who is the fifth guy?" Hiei asked pointing to the last bed.  
  
"Oh, it's just us. No one else," Harry said. Good, I thought to myself. With that I dug through my hair and found a rose seed. With that I grew it and brought it over to the window. I began to grow it into a vine. Before I lost conciseness from around me I heard Hiei tell Harry and Ron to leave me alone. With that I concentrated on getting this one vine to grow all around the school and fit in every crack. It took me about an hour or two before I was finally done. I came out to notice Harry and Ron were sleeping and Hiei was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I check out the security with Kuroune. WE found many problems and also found your plants laying around," Hiei said scaring me half to death.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT HIEI!" I snapped at the small demon. He smiled and looked at the red rose growing out of the window. "By the way, that was one plant around the entire school. While doing it I checked everywhere and also found loads of problems with the security."  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's response. I smiled and flopped down on my bed and thought of Nikki. 'I have got to send her a letter.' I thought.  
  
"So what now?" I asked myself quietly as I fell asleep for the night. As I did so, I could feel Hiei hovering over me, smiling. It wasn't till early morning that I woke and sat up. I turned and found Hiei looking out the window. I smiled and got out of bed. I walked up to Hiei's side. There we both watched as the sun rose and send an eerie glow on the clouds. I smiled at my small thought and looked over to Hiei. His eyes looked bloodshot. I looked to the ground and swore I saw black gems before I felt a small wind. "Don't want your secret out?"   
  
"Hn, baka fox," was the small koorime's answer. I laughed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I washed up and soon was ready to go. Hiei on the other hand... Well, must I comment? He looked like a small house elf. I laughed slightly at the thought. "What are you laughing at fox?"  
  
"A thought I had. Now go wash up," I stated simply and shoved him into the bathroom. About five minutes later Hiei walked out. "Good, lets go eat!"  
  
With that Hiei and I walked out of the room and into the common room where kids were talking and entering and/or leaving. Hiei waved to Yara and she joined us. I looked at her closely and saw Kiki was draped over her shoulders. I smiled and looked around for Kuraro. I smiled for, if on cue, the small sliver fox walked over to me. I help Kuraro onto my shoulders and turned to Hiei. Hiei turned to me and his scarf bulged slightly as Yakima moved underneath it. The three... I mean six, of us headed out to the Great Hall. Once there we meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So, do you have your schedule?" Ron asked us as we sat down.  
  
"Not yet..." I began but was stopped when slips of papers appeared in front of Hiei, Yara and myself. I picked it up and looked at it.  
  
Potions- Professor Snape  
  
Potions- Professor Snape  
  
Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall  
  
History- Professor Lupin and Professor Black  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts- Professor Kuroune, Professor Minamino, and Professor Jaganshi  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts- Professor Kuroune, Professor Minamino, and Professor Jaganshi  
  
Herbology- Professor Sprout  
  
"Oh, 'Potions' with Professor Snape twice. WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screeched as I saw my name with Kuroune's. I turned and looked up to the Professor's table. There was Kuroune watching Hiei and myself. I growled lightly at him and looked back down to my schedule.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was going to ask you about that," Hermione said as she looked down at her schedule. I frowned and looked back up to Kuroune. I turned around the Great Hall and saw that we were just about the only people there. I stood and stormed over to Kuroune with Hiei at my side.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I roared. Kuroune smiled in response. Hiei growled and went to lunge forward when I stopped him.  
  
"I can choose who I want to be my helpers in each class. You two happen to be two I choose. I am sorry but... I need you to help. I will explain later. Now, I think you should head to your first class," Kuroune said as Snape got up from the table. I frowned and turned to Hiei. Hiei frowned back and the two of us headed out. Harry, Hermione and Ron were right behind us.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Going to class," Hiei mumbled. It ended up that we all went to class together and sat next to each other. First thing we had to do was make a potion correctly. The potion was called Shade's Fury. The ingredients were as following:  
  
1 dragons belly scale  
  
2 werewolf teeth  
  
1 quart of melted yeti's breathe frost  
  
1/3 cup vampires wasted blood  
  
4 devil's snare leaves  
  
The order to do everything was up on the board. I read it and looked down at my ingredients. So I first soak leaves in the blood until soggy. Then stick the leaves onto the scale, and pour frost onto the items; within one hour's time the scale and leaves should have disintegrated into a fine powder. Melt powder into liquid, and pour into vials. After I finished reading I wondered what the werewolf teeth were for. SO I raised my hand to ask Professor Snape.  
  
"Yes Mr. Minamino?" Snape growled to me.  
  
"What are the werewolf teeth for when they aren't included in the potion?" I asked. Snape glared at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione shaking their heads as if I did something wrong.  
  
"Did you not do your summer homework?" Snape growled/  
  
"No sir, because this is my first year here," I explained. Snape's eyes narrowed as he glared harder at me. At this point I was beginning to not like Professor Snape very much and felt the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Oh, well can someone who DID the homework explain it to Mr. Minamino here?" Snape asked as his eyes scanned the room. Hermione's hand shot up in a second. I smiled and waited for Snape to call on her but he didn't. "Mr. Jaganshi. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"I can't sir. For I also am in my first year here," Hiei said as politely as he could muster. I looked to the koorime in shock. He was never that nice to anyone. Well maybe Yara and me, but anyone else, no.  
  
"Ah. MRS. GRANGER PUT YOUR HAND DOWN! I WILL NOT CALL ON YOU!" Snape roared. Hermione slowly dropped her hand. "The three of you are Gryffindors correct?" We shook our heads yes. "Then thirty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"WHAT?" cried Harry, Hermione and myself.  
  
"T-H-I-R-T-Y P-O-I-N-T-S F-R-O-M G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-E-R!" Snape roared.  
  
"You can't do that sir!" I cried. Snape turned on me.  
  
"Five more points for back talk!" Snape said with an evil smile. That was when I got his game. If I argued more points would be taken away. But if I agreed with his demands. Then non might be added.  
  
"Yes sir," I said and looked down. Snape stared at the top of my head in horror. 'From what Hiei whispered.' Slowly I looked back up and watched as Snape tried to gain his composure back. I smirked at it and began my assignment. Hiei continued as did everyone else and soon I heard an explosion from next to me. I looked over and saw Hiei sitting there with his hair plastered backward and black char sitting on his face and hair. Suddenly his hair popped back up and forced the black powered forward right at Snape. I laughed slightly at the look and went to help.  
  
"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDER!" Snape roared. I turned and saw that the ash had hit Snape's face and now his looked like Hiei's. I smiled and added a little something to Hiei's potion and fixed the dark pink color. Hiei mumbled a thanks to me and we continued on with our potion.  
  
"Twenty more potions from Gryffindor for the explosion!" Snape cried. I knew he was trying to get on Hiei's and my nerves but we ignored it. Other Gryffindors on the other hand became extremely upset. Making our house lose about twenty more potions. Once done everyone's potion had a forest green look to it. Well all but some Slytherans. By the end of class the Gryffindors had lost one hundred and five points. Sadly Snape asked Hiei and myself to stay after class. We waited.  
  
"WHY DID YOU NOT ARGUE BACK?" Snape roared.  
  
"IF we did, you would only take more points away," I said. Snape turned and glared at me.  
  
"Oh. You may go now. Don't do it again!" Snape said. Hiei and I got up and rushed out of the room. There we almost ran over Yara, Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Uh... W... We were uh..." Hermione stammered.  
  
"Waiting for you guys!" Harry finished for her. Hermione sighed and gave Harry a look of thanks.  
  
"We have to go to Transfiguration next," I said. They all looked on their schudale. It ended up that once compaired with each other it was found we were all in the same classes.  
  
"What a coincidence. All the same classes," Hermione said. She then looked down at a watch she held on her wrist. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"  
  
After Hermione's outburst, we ran as fast as we could up to the Transfiguration class room. We made it just in time. I looked around for a teacher but found no one. On the teachers desk was a cat. I frowned and took a seat next to Hiei and behind Harry and Ron. Hermione and Yara sat behind us. I looked up and watched in shock as slowly the cat changed to a human female.  
  
"Wow," I heard Hiei whisper next to me.  
  
"Hello, class," The female said.  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall," The class chorused. McGonagall smiled and turned to her board. Suddenly notes appeared on it and everyone began to take out notebooks and pens. I joined them and watched as Hiei glared at the board. "Once you finish taking notes put your pens down."  
  
It took about five minutes before everyone was done. McGonagall then walked over to the board and changed the notes. But when the kids went to write she stopped them.  
  
"Today, we are going to try and change your pens into a young fox," McGonagall said. I frowned as I remembered that most young foxes would choose the first thing they see as a parent. Once that happens., nothing can get them away or change them. Like if a kid tries to change it back. It won't work till it is older. I was hoping then that McGonagall would know that. "I must warn you though. If you do succeed then make sure the young fox sees nothing and change it back. For some young foxes choose a parent on sight and if it chooses you... Well your next assignment would be to take care of it because they will be immune to magic till they are older. So be quick!"  
  
McGonagall signaled for everyone to start and soon the classroom was filled with different voices. I smiled as I looked at my pen. 'I wanted to take care of a fox. Yet I sort of didn't. Should I make the fox then destroy it? No, I'll keep it. I'll make sure it sees me first. I can't destroy an animal.' I thought to myself as I transformed my pen. The fox turned out to be sliver with a mix of red in it. I frowned slightly and waited for it to look up. Once it did the eyes stopped on me. They stared at me with emotion covering each end. That was when McGonagall came up.  
  
"Class, we have our first Fox father," she said. The entire class looked at me and my new fox. At this point it was leaning up against me and barking slightly. The class watched as the fox kit puckered up to me. "So will you take good care of it Mr. Minamino?"  
  
"Yes, I will Professor McGonagall," I said as I reached over and pet my new fox-kit. McGonagall laughed and walked over to her desk. I looked up to see her bringing back a large pile of papers.  
  
"This explains how to take care of a fox. Read it and follow the directions carefully or you will get a zero on this project," McGonagall told me as the class went back to transforming their pens. About ten minutes later the class was over. I looked down to my schedule. 'History. Good.'  
  
"On to History! With Lupin and Sirius! Yeah!" Ron cried as he rushed out the door. Harry was extremely close behind. Soon we all made it to History and got the first row, right near the two teachers. Sirius walked right up to Harry and the two hugged for a second.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Sirius asked us.  
  
"Ok, till now! This is great!" Harry cried with excitement. Sirius laughed. It wasn't long before class started and once it did. It was fun. Lupin and Sirius had kids act out scenes from the past. The class stayed wide awake and was really good with cooperation. If Lupin asked for a volunteer. Every hand was raised. According to Harry, it is the first time in years that everyone in the class stayed awake through the entire period. At about ten minutes left of class, Lupin handed out a quiz. Everyone moaned but took it. We all finished it in at least five minutes and waited for the two to correct it. Once done Lupin had Sirius tell the class the grade.  
  
"This is easy. There is only one grade for the entire class. Meaning either you all failed or all passed. Well, everyone got one hundreds!" Sirius said then the room busted with applause. Chatter ran through the class like a wildfire on dry wood. We waited for about three more minutes before on to the next class. I looked down to my schedule and groaned. I have to teach with Kuroune.  
  
"Hey, now you guys get to be the teachers!" Yara said as we walked up to the Defense Against Dark Arts room. We entered to find a thin cloud of mist laid around the room. It was encased in black. "Eerie."  
  
'You could say that again.' I thought as I studied the room. No exits other than the door. 'If there was a fire no one would be able to get out!' I thought when I heard a voice beckon us in.  
  
"Come in. I don't bite," called the voice. We looked at each other and reluctantly walked into the room. Once in we took a seat. Others soon wandered in an also sat. Once every chair was full the mist died down and reviled Kuroune. I shook my head at his grand entrance.  
  
"Show off," I muttered.  
  
"Minamino, Jaganshi! In my office!" Kuroune snapped reeling me out of my thoughts. I got up along with Hiei and walked over to Kuroune's new office. We waited for a minute. Through the door I could just hear Kuroune tell the class what to do in our absence. Then he walked in.  
  
"Why are we here?" Hiei growled deeply. Kuroune looked up to Hiei.  
  
"I want to teach these kids how to use their Spirit Energy," Kuroune said. I shifted in my seat.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I want you to do some of your attacks. They will call it wand-less magic and not believe. But I want you to show it is real then help me teach them how to make a Spirit Shield," Kuroune explained.  
  
"And we want to do that because?" Hiei asked.  
  
"When in a battle, if anyone is around we won't have to worry about them. No one can fight to their true potential if they are worried about others. If they had the ability to produce a Spirit Shield then it is one less thing we have to worry about," Kuroune said. I frowned.  
  
"So what if they die?" Hiei grumbled. Kuroune's head dropped to the floor.  
  
"My life is on the line," he whispered. Hiei's and my head shot up like lightning.  
  
"NANI?" we asked. Kuroune looked up to us.  
  
"If this mission fails then I die and never get the chance to come back to life. But if we succeed then I get to live as long as any other youkai. So I want to make this as easy for us as possible. Youko, Hiei please help me!" Kuroune said. I shuddered when he said Youko and looked to Hiei.  
  
"So all we have to do is show off?" I asked as I noticed Hiei might have insulted Kuroune. Hiei turned and glared at me as Kuroune answered.  
  
"Yes, exactly!" Kuroune said. He was really eager.  
  
"Fine," Hiei and I said in unison.  
  
"GREAT! Oh and Dumbledore will be watching. If the class learns how to do this then we have to teach the entire school. And if we can do that Dumbledore will think about making an after school class were the students and teachers can learn more," Kuroune said as he headed for the door. That was when a thought hit me.  
  
"Why isn't Youka involved?" I asked. Kuroune turned and looked at me.  
  
"What? Youka is here?" Kuroune asked. I shook my head yes.  
  
"She is Yara," I said. Kuroune looked at me harder then turned back to the door and opened it. I watched as he stared in the direction of Yara. He then popped his head back in and I swore I saw lust for her fill his eyes. That was when I remembered Kuroune's confession. It was just before the last theft we ever did with each other. I turned to Hiei to see his reaction.  
  
"She's mine," Hiei growled lightly. I then knew Hiei saw the lust also. I frowned at his reply though. Kuroune's eyes slowly locked onto Hiei's and both narrowed.   
  
"What did you say?" Kuroune asked lightly yet deadly.  
  
"Yara is mine," Hiei stated simply. I frowned and watched the two. Hiei glared at the half dead demon. I frowned as I noticed where the conversation was leading to.  
  
"I have known her longer!"  
  
"She has loved me ever since she first saw me!"  
  
"She loved me before she even saw me!"  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Youko told her all about me. That is how she fell in love with me."  
  
"Then why isn't she hanging all over you?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Why isn't she all over you?"  
  
"... She doesn't want these kids to know about us!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I growled at you!"  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Dead demon!"  
  
"STOP!" I shouted. The two turned to me. "I think we should just go out there and teach these kids about Spirit magic."  
  
The two agreed and soon we were off. Out side of the office was the chatter of students. They were talking about how stupid the book was for saying that there was such a thing as 'Spirit magic.'  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuroune shouted. The class stopped talking and turned to Kuroune. "Now you have all read that passage I assigned right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," The class echoed. Kuroune smiled.  
  
"Any questions?" he asked. About every hand raised. Kuroune frowned and asked Hermione first.  
  
"I must ask, do you really believe in this wand-less magic?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact I do some myself," Kuroune answered. Hands went back up. Kuroune pointed over to a young blond haired boy.  
  
"How does this wand-less magic work?" the boy asked. Kuroune frowned again and turned to look at Dumbledore.  
  
"If you read the reading then you would know. The reading tells you everything. Now if that is all I suggest we get started with some demonstrations. Kurama, Hiei," Kuroune said as he backed away. Hiei had agreed to go first by mostly filling the room with his ki and then creating the Sword of the Darkness Flame. I watched as Hiei calmly explained what he was going to do. After a few seconds I felt Hiei's ki rise and then the room began to get hotter with each passing second. Soon it felt like a sauna.  
  
"Hiei," I muttered out silently. Hiei turned and then understood that he should stop. He did and brought his ki back. The room cooled down right away. Hiei then took out his katana and began to create the Sword of the Darkness Flame. Once Hiei chopped a desk in half some kids began to believe in wand-less magic. Hiei walked next to me and slowly began to talk.  
  
"Don't mess this up kitsune. We need this," he told me. I smiled sweetly and walked up in front of the class. I quickly scanned a reading placed open on Yara's desk and began my demonstration.  
  
"As you all read, people have spirit energy. No matter what race they are. Anyone can use this energy but it takes a lot of control. It needs perfect concentration. If you lose the concentration, you might have the energy attack you or disappear all together. No matter what happens anyone can get in control of their energy. Each person also has a different element for their energy. Hiei's happens to be fire. Mine is plants, Kuroune's is dark energy, and Yara's is also plants. But then some never find their element. For example, two of my friends. They use their energy as weapons. But your spirit energy can also form a shield, let others know where you are, keep you dry in the rain, make a plant like shelter, and more. I will be showing you what I can do with my energy. First I will show one of my weapons then I will hand a surprise to every girl in the class room. Well let me get started," I said. I dug my hand into my red hair and felt around for a rose. Once I found one I took it out. Some people laughed while others began asking how that simple rose could turn into a weapon. I smiled. "ROSE WHIP!"  
  
The rose grew into a simple long green whip. Thorns stuck out everywhere at different angles and made the whip a perfect cutting tool. I heard oohs and aahs from the crowd and smiled. I swung the whip around a little and brought it around for people to see that it was not a illusion. Just with that I had half the class believing. Kuroune smiled at my progress and waited for e to continue. That was when I walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. What is your favorite flower or plant?" I asked her. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Jasmine," she said simply. I frowned at her tough chouse but reached for a jasmine seed which I always kept in my shirt pockets. I took the seed out and let her examine it. Once she was done I grew it into a white jasmine and watched carefully as it bloomed for jasmines were the toughest plants to grow. They usually bloom at a certain time and die if they bloom to fast or stay in a blooming stat for to long. Lucky for me, I got it right on the first try. I walked up to the next girl.  
  
"I like the yellow roses!" she told me. I smiled and grabbed a rose seed. I grew it and we watched as it began to bloom red. I frowned slightly and began to think yellow. Everyone watched in surprise as the red changed to a bright yellow and still bloom at the same time. I carefully handed it to her but stopped when I saw the thorns.  
  
"Do you want thorns on it?" I asked her. She shook her head no so I sat and forced the thorns back into the plant. Everyone gasped lightly as I got up. "This is the only way to get a thorn less rose. Pretty neat huh?"  
  
I walked up to the next girl who asked for a daisy. I smiled and grew her a big white daisy with pink lining. She smiled and gladly accepted the flower. I then turned to see the next girl was Yara. I smiled and walked over to her while growing a huge bouquet of flowers. Mostly they were red roses but it didn't matter to her. She gladly accepted the bouquet and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I smiled and walked onto the next girl.  
  
"I want Promise flowers," she said. I began to think. I didn't ever remember such a plant. But then it hit me. I reached into a different short pocket and took out a seed. I grew the seed and watched a small little purple flower buds appeared and bloomed. The girl smiled and I handed her the flower. She thanked me and I moved on to the next girl.  
  
"Can I have a yellow tulip?" she asked. I smiled and got the tulip. In a matter of moments she held a yellow tulip. The next girl asked for a Daffodil. I made one and later found I had to make a Iris, Calla Lily, Lady Slipper, Petunia, and a few Violets. Once done Kuroune took over.  
  
"Ok, today we will learn how to make a shield. Can anyone make one? With out using a wand?" Kuroune asked. Hiei, Yara and myself raised our hands yet Kuroune ignored them. "Not a lot of you I see. Well the few who do will help me teach the class. I will spilt you up into about four groups. Now everyone in the right row go with Yara, second row go with Hiei, third row with Kurama and last row with me. Now go with your leader."  
  
I waited as the third row of kids walked up to me and waited. I looked around and saw Kuroune start teaching the kids. 'Well, I guess I should start.' I thought and turned to look at my kids. Harry, Ron and Hermione happened to be part of my group. I frowned and began to think of what to say first.  
  
"Ok well, do all of you believe in the Spirit energy?" I asked. Most said yes but two didn't. Ron and Hermione were the two. "Why do you not believe?"  
  
"It is impossible. It can't be true," Hermione said. I frowned and looked at the Jasmines she held.  
  
"Then how are you holding them?" I asked. I had pointed to the Jasmines and waited for her answer.  
  
"It's an extremely good illusion?" she said uncertain. I frowned. Suddenly I got an idea.  
  
"How long does it take for you to heat up the palm of your hand?" I asked her. She turned her hand into a fist. "No not in a fist."  
  
"No one can do that. There isn't even a spell for that," Hermione cried. 'Good.' I thought to myself. I opened my palm and waited a few seconds. My energy filled my palm and made it warmer. I then brought my palm up to Hermione. She felt it and looked up at my eyes in horror.  
  
"Now I want all of you to focus everything you can to the palm of your hand. Focus everything. Energy, mind blood, soul. Everything. After a few minutes you will feel you hand heat up and soon it will be like mine. That is the first step," I told the kids. We waited for a few minutes and finally all of them did it. Once done I told the second step and everyone created a shield. I smiled and soon turned to see how the others were doing. It seemed to be going well with everyone but Hiei's group. I told my group we should help and we went over. I stood and talked to Hiei as my group taught Hiei's group how to make the shield. (A/N: Ok, before anyone asks I must tell you. This really works. You can move all your spirit energy into your hand. Try it. It works. Then after review and tell me how it felt, like if it was draining, hard, or easy. Things like that. I don't mind if you don't believe me but please don't stop reading because you don't believe me. Well back to the story.) Just before the end of class Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"So have you all learn to make a Spirit Shield?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes," the class answered.  
  
"Good, tomorrow you will help Kuroune, Kurama, Hiei and Yara teach the school how to make the shields. Later I'll make a class that you can sin up for and learn more things to defend your self while using your spirit energy. Be ready. I suggest that now you go to your next class. Goodbye," Dumbledore said as the students got up and left. I looked to my schedule and saw that Herbology was next. I smiled and walked with Hiei and Yara to Herbology.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KH: So? Long chapter I know. And long wait, I am so sorry! Well at least this chapter is up.  
  
Hiei: Baka.  
  
KH: Oh shut up! Ok, I know that right now this seems to be going slowly but next chapter I will get it faster. I will have to skip forward in time just so that it is not slow. Well please review!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	5. The First Murder

KoorimeHiei here! Yeah new chapter!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
KH: What?  
  
Hiei: Just get on with the story!  
  
KH: Fine Mr. Grumpy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: The First Murder  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
"Herbology?" I said. Kurama looked down to me and I looked up to him.  
  
"What about it?" Kurama asked. I frowned.  
  
"Two kitsune surrounded by plants. Not a good idea!" I informed him.  
  
"Oh don't worry! It can't be that bad," Yara said as we entered the Herbology area. Kurama and Yara stopped in place and looked at all the plants. I frowned.  
  
"Not that bad eh?" I asked as I took another step forward. Kurama and Yara passed me and I watched as each plant leaned into the path to grab some of the two's energy. But they retreated as I walked past. Being a fire demon I could burn them with just a slight touch of my hand covered in my energy. But if I powered up slightly then all the plants could burn. I laughed at the plants intelligent. It was higher then even Kuwabara's. (A/N: Sorry, I don't like Kuwabara!)  
  
"Well, hello class!" called a voice. I looked up and saw a professor. I guessed it was Sprout and watched as she walked around each of us. As she walked she paused at Kurama, Yara and myself. Once done she walked back up to me. "I can't allow you to touch a single plant."  
  
I smiled and shook my head ok. She then turned to Kurama and Yara. She watched them for a second and that was when I noticed all the plants were at an ark over me, trying to reach Yara and Kurama. I laughed slightly at them and walked over to a corner. There I leaned up against the wall and watched as the plants near me moved as far away from me.  
  
"Class, do you notice anything strange?" Professor Sprout asked. The class shook their head yes. I laughed slightly and reached out to one of the plants. It was a fire wood plant that leaned close to me. "Can you tell me what is going on?"  
  
Hands went up as I touched the plant. It shook slightly at my touch then seemed to relax and enjoyed my caressing it. I looked and watched as Professor Sprout called on Hermione. She then explained the entire situation. 'Hello Cap'n Obvious.' I thought to myself and looked to Kurama and Yara. They two looked like they were sweat dropping. I smiled and turned to the students. I caressed the fire plant some more and looked around to see if I could name the different names. I failed with only... Zero names. I looked up to see some of the students were watching me. I glared at each and hoped they would look away but it didn't work. I growled deep in my throat.  
  
"Hiei!" snapped Professor Sprout. I looked to her. "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"  
  
"No, you said you couldn't allow it. Plus this is a fire plant. It wanted some of my energy," I explained. She growled lightly and glared at me. I watched as she turned back to the class and I watched as each kid began to work with a certain plant. Almost all of them were failing. I turned to Kurama and Yara watching as they were one of the only ones to be doing whatever successfully. That was when I looked across the room and noticed a small plant pocking out of the soil. I stared at it hard and then noticed what it was. "Death tree." I muttered. Kurama looked over and saw what I was staring at.  
  
"Excuse me! Professor Sprout? Why do you have a Death Tree growing in here?" Kurama asked nicely. Sprout looked up and looked over to the plant. It had grow larger in the past few seconds.  
  
"So that is what it is," Sprout responded. I almost fell over. I turned to glare at her when I notice Kurama slowly walking over to it. I watched as when he got closer it grew. It looked around the room then seemed to notice me. I growled lightly and watched as it dived for me. I went to move but saw a blur of sliver and stopped. Kurama had transformed and began to try and gain control over it. He was failing badly. Yara slowly walked over. She was trying hard not to get caught on one of the plants mouths. But with it constantly moving it looked pretty hard. Even with her flexibility she got hit with some acid saliva. I frowned as the smell of burning skin filled the air. I slowly began to move out of the corner. What a mistake that was. I had moved right underneath one of the mouths The acid saliva dropped on my head causing a huge head ache. Lucky for me I was still able to get away. But my head hurt.  
  
"Out of here!" I snapped at the stunned witches and wizards. They turned their attention to me. "GET OUT!" I hollered. The students shook their heads yes then took off. Professor Sprout followed them and I swore I heard her yell for someone to go get Dumbledore. I growled and turned to the two kitsunes. "Hurry up."  
  
"W... We... We are... Trying!" Kurama growled as he continued to try and turn the Death Tree back to a seed. I turned around and looked at the door. 'They can't come in. A FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!' I thought. With that I rushed over a created a fire. I watched as the plants around the door moved as far away as possible. I grabbed the pots and began to move all of them from the door. 'Don't need these guys to catch on fire!' After I moved ten plants I found I was done. I walked back to the fire and found that it slowly was dying. I began to put my energy back into the fire and watched as it grew.  
  
"Sir, there is a fire on the other side!" called a voice from the other side of the door. I smiled. But then I heard some muttering and the fire began to die on me. 'DAME!!!!!!!!!!!' I thought. I put more energy into the fire. "It is still there!"  
  
The muttering came again and the fire began to die. I growled and began to put more energy into the fire but heard a familiar chant from out side. 'NOOOOO!' I thought as I noticed what it was. I felt my energy being drained and growled as the fire finally died. I collapsed onto the ground as Dumbledore followed by McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Kuroune enter the room. Kuroune saw the Death Tree and then me on the ground breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered as he walked past trying hard to get in front of the other professors. I smiled as he got in front of them and forced them back. "Don't go near that! Go back out there and wait!"  
  
"But the two students!" McGonagall said as she took another step forward. Kuroune pushed her back.  
  
"Don't worry! They can handle them selves!" Kuroune said as he began to push the professors out of the room. He came back on and knelt by my side. "Sorry, but Dumbledore forced me."  
  
"How did you know the Koorime chant?" I wheezed out. He looked down at me.  
  
"I did learn some things in the Spirit world child," Kuroune said as he looked up to Yara and Kurama. Finally the two finished and the professors entered the room just in time to see the two pass out followed soon by me.  
  
HOSPITAL WING  
  
I woke to find myself in a white room. I sat up to see I was lying on a white bed with white sheets. 'Was is it with white in this room?' I asked myself. I looked around and saw Yara and Kurama sitting on two other beds. I frowned and looked around again only to see the burning color of white. 'Way to much white for me.' I mumble in my head and laid back down. After a few minutes I heard foot steps. I sat up and looked over to see a woman walking up to me holding chocolate. I frowned at the brownish colored food and turned to Kurama and Yara to find they just woke up. I smiled and thought of how coincidental that was.  
  
"Eat this!" snapped the woman as she shoved the melting food into my hands. I frowned and watched as she gave it to Yara and Kurama also. "Eat it!"  
  
I looked up to the woman and she glared at me. I frowned and slowly brought a small piece up to my mouth. I dropped it in and watched as she smirked and walked away. That was when the taste hit me. The warm feeling. The taste was like heaven had opened it doors to me. I sunk down in my bed a little and savored the melting chocolate for as long as possible. The rich taste of pure sugar, the heavenly feeling it gave me. 'So this is what it tastes like!' I thought to myself. I began to sink lower and lower in my bed as I added more of the chocolate heaven in my mouth. 'It fells so good! It fells so right!' I said in thought. 'Heaven has opened it doors to me! Oh this is good!' Suddenly I was interrupted from my savoring from laughter. I opened my closed eyes and saw both Yara and Kurama were staring and laughing at me. I swallowed my heavenly chocolate and glared at them.  
  
"What?" I asked angrily. Yara shook her head no. While Kurama put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Nothing Hiei, nothing," he told me. I growled and looked around for more of my heavenly chocolate. (A/N: I'm getting hungry! How about all of you? Oh and I got this from the third Harry Potter book. Harry always had to have some chocolate after an encounter with the dementors. So I decided to do the same! So I must say, J.K. Rowling had this idea first and I am borrowing it from her!)  
  
"Where is that?" I growled when I didn't spot any chocolate. Kurama laughed slightly and turned my attention to him.  
  
"What never had chocolate before?" Kurama asked me. I growled deep in my throat.  
  
"So what if I didn't?" I asked. He laughed and Yara joined him. I growled again and glared at the two. "I want more,' I said in a silent pout. Kurama's head jerked up.  
  
"Are you pouting?" Kurama asked me. I growled and shook my head no. It didn't work.  
  
"Hiei was pouting!" Yara said with a laugh. Kurama joined in her laughter and I glared at the two some more. I began to send millions upon millions of death threats to them but they still laughed.  
  
"Glad to see you are all alright!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned, hand still in the air in the shape of a fist, and spotted Dumbledore, Kuroune, and McGonagall. I growled and turned away.  
  
"Yeah, we are fine. Just used up all of our spirit energy," Kurama explained. I growled lightly that I didn't hoping no one heard. To bad.  
  
"I am really sorry about that Hiei," I heard Kuroune say. I ignored him as best as I could. It failed.  
  
"I just want to know who you heard it from so I can kill him or her," I snapped.  
  
"You can't if they are already dead," Kuroune responded. I growled.  
  
"I can have Koenma bring him or her back then kill them," I shouted back. I heard Yara laugh and turned to face her. "What?"  
  
"I don't think you would want to kill this being Hiei," Yara said. I growled.  
  
"And why not?" I asked.  
  
"It was actually Youka who told Kuroune," Kurama said. I turned and glared at him then to Yara.  
  
"And how did you find out?" I asked Yara.  
  
"Yukina," she answered simply. I growled and mentally noted to yell at Yukina.  
  
"So, what happened?" Dumbledore asked. Kurama explained the entire thing to Dumbledore and soon we were let free from the hospital wing. (I found out that name later.) (A/N: That was from Hiei!) I began to roam the hallways at night and found some interesting things. Peeves, one of the few ghosts still left, was playing tricks on different people. A few times I sat and watched him silently through the entire night. Finally I decided to ask Peeves to play pranks on a certain professor. Peeves agreed, only after I burnt his butt a few times. (A/N: Yes Hiei's fire can burn the ghosts. The reason is because that his fire is mostly spirit energy and a ghost is a spiritual form.)  
  
After a few weeks at Hogwarts found I was beginning to like it. I growled every time that one thought entered my mind. Today was suppose to be a 'Quidditch' tryouts. Kurama convinced me to try out for Beater. 'What ever the hell that is.' I thought. We were waiting outside with Yara. Kurama was also trying out for Beater and Yara was trying for Catcher. Each of us were giving brooms and were waiting with other kids. That was when Harry, Ginny, and Ron flue over.  
  
"Can we have Yara come out," Harry asked. Yara jumped onto her broom and soon the four took off. Yara did everything correctly along with Kurama and myself after. Once done Harry informed us of when the results would be posted and everyone left. I stayed outside for a few minutes more watching the edge or the Forbidden Forest. 'Something is in there. What is it?' I asked myself. That was when I felt something on my shoulders. I looked up to see Yara standing above me.  
  
"Can you feel it?" she asked me. I followed her gaze back to the forest.  
  
"Yeah, that precisions isn't meant to be there. But what can we do about it right now?" I asked. She looked down at me and I looked up at her.  
  
"Nothing but keep it in mind. I feel that it will reveal itself to the entire school soon," Yara said as she let go of me and headed over to Kurama. I turned and watched as Kurama wrapped his arm around her waist and then the two walked side by side up to the school. I growled and felt a hint of jealously run through my veins. 'I am not jealous. They are brother and sister!' I thought ferociously. I went to catch up when I head something behind me. I quickly turned but only saw a shadow move across the ground. I growled and looked up to the sky to see an owl.  
  
"Stupid bird," I said as I rushed over to the closing door of the school. (A/N: This next sentence or two will be in a Hiei's and Reader's POV. I'll tell you when it is over.) But what I didn't know was that the owl's shadow split into two. One of the two shadows followed me all the way into the school and then left down a different hall way. (An: Ok it is over! Just a normal Hiei's POV. Sorry about that!)  
  
"Hiei, what is wrong?" Kurama asked after I caught up to the two kitsunes. I ignored him and the three of us headed into the Great Hall for dinner. We were going to be late. We rounded a corner when I got the weird feeling again. I stopped and looked around. Yara and Kurama stopped along with me. "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Yara answered Kurama. I shot forward with Yara and Kurama on my tail and soon we rounded a second corner to find a young Ravenclaw laying dead on the ground. I stood there in shock. Kurama and Yara joined me. That was when the hallways filled with kids talking. I frowned as in a matter of moments the three of us were surrounded by different houses. The talking stopped ad the hallway was in silence. Till suddenly a Hufflepuff screamed out.  
  
"MURDERERS!!" screamed the Hufflepuff. I looked around and noticed the kids seemed to have backed away from us. That was when I noticed the shadow on one of the walls. I growled. 'What is that? I need to know but if I leave now and not explain myself then I will convince these terrified students that I am the murderer.' I thought. That was when I heard something. -'Hiei, try to erase their minds of this!'- I turned and noticed it was Kurama. I looked at the amount of students. '-There are to many!-' I thought in despair. I noticed Yara and Kurama's face fall. --'There must be something we can do!'-- Yara thought. I frowned and looked over to where the shadow had been seconds before. But it was gone. I frowned. That was when I saw the teachers. '-Oh dame.-' I thought.  
  
"Everyone go to your House Dorms! NOW!" Dumbledore hollered. Each listened and turned to head to their dorms. Kurama, Yara and myself went to follow when Kuroune, Lupin and Black stopped us. "You are staying."  
  
I frowned at the Professor but stopped. I stood still and waited. Yara and Kurama followed my lead. Once he was sure we wouldn't leave, Kuroune relaxed. That was when Kurama got the courage to speak.  
  
"Why do we have to stay Professor?" he asked. I turned at his Kuwabara like question. Kurama said nothing.  
  
"Because you are the only ones here that might know what happened here," McGonagall said. I frowned.  
  
"We weren't here to see what happened. We were coming from Quidditch tryouts to come eat when we found the body like this," Yara said in a panicky voice. Dumbledore stared at us hard. He then turned to the body. That was when I noticed something. The body was moving slightly. I gasped lightly and felt all eyes turn on me.  
  
"She is still alive," I whispered quietly. Everyone then looked to the body to see it slightly move up and fall as it took a breath. That was when I cast out my senses and found she was near death. Dumbledore rushed over to the body and handed it to McGonagall and told her something. Sadly at this time Peeves came over. I frowned.  
  
"SHE'S DYING!" Peeves said in shock. All the teachers looked up to the ghost. I simply watched the body. After a few seconds I noticed the soul starting to slip out of the girls pursed lips. I growled and lunged forward with Kurama at my side. I snatched the girl right out of McGonagall's hands and laid her down for Kurama. Kurama put his hands over her and began to throw his energy into her to heal her. Yara came over to join when I felt something grip the back of my shirt and rip me away. I looked up to see it was Snape. Lupin had grabbed Yara and Black held Kurama. I growled. I watched as the soul departed further.  
  
"Now you can't excuse them professor! They are the killers! They were even trying to kill her after they found that they didn't finish the job!" Snape called. I looked up to Kuroune and found his stare on me. I nodded my head to the girl. He slowly looked over and saw the soul departing. In a matter of seconds, no one will be able to save her. Kuroune gasped drawing all attention to him. He dived for the body and began to try and save the girl.  
  
"LET THEM GO! I NEED THEIR HELP!" Kuroune hollered to the professors. Black and Lupin let go and the two kitsunes dived forward to help. But even the three of them were just about strong enough to hold the soul in place. They needed me to put the soul back. Only koorimes could do that! I turned and glared at Snape. "LET HIM GO SNAPE!"  
  
Snape didn't let go. I glared more and looked down to see if I kicked back I had the perfect target to hit. I lifter my leg and kicked. Dead on. Snape gasped and dropped me as I dived for the girl. But Snape fell onto my legs trapping me. I growled and tried to move but Snape used all of his energy to hold me down. I looked up to see the soul just lift out of the girls mouth and disappear to the Spirit World. I laid there in shock. Kuroune, Kurama and Yara sat on their legs and sighed deeply. Snape got off me and looked around. That was when Peeves decided to make himself known again.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST KILLED THAT GIRL!" Peeves shouted at Snape. Everyone turned to Peeves except me. I kept my glare on the girl's body.  
  
"What are you talking about Peeves?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Those four are demons and can see Spirit energy. They saw that the girl's spirit was leaving her body! One thing with Spirit energy is that you can hold a soul captive in a body for as long as you have your spirit energy. Koorimes are the only things that can force a soul to stay in a body. Hiei here happens to be half Koorime! He was trying to save the girl along with them!" Peeves snapped. I looked down the ground and felt the teachers stare switch to me.  
  
"Is this true?" Professor Flitwick asked me. I nodded my head yes and turned over to the wall. No one said a thing for a moment. But then Dumbledore walked over and grabbed the Ravenclaw girl's body. He then turned to Kurama, Yara and myself.  
  
"You three, Kuroune and Peeves, come to my office now. The rest of you go tell the students what has happened and then head to you own offices. Do nothing else. Go now!" Dumbledore said. The teachers left and the six of us headed to Dumbledore's office. Once there Dumbledore pointed to four chairs. "Sit."  
  
We sat down and waited. Dumbledore laid the girls body on his desk and then headed into the back room. While he was in there I looked around. The room was filled with pictures of past Professors. Each was watching us closely. I frowned and looked up to see Dumbledore entered the room again and was waiting for someone. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke in front of us and inside stood Koenma is his teen form.  
  
"Yes Dumbledore?" Koenma asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KH: Ok there is you chapter. Sorry for the wait. Way to much going on. I know for one thing that America won't be updated for awhile. Sorry all of you fans. But I am having writers block on that! I have things planned out but I just can't explain the rides all that well anymore. Sorry! I think I might have about one or two more rides in MGM and then they leave. Who knows. Well I will hopefully update again soon! Bye  
  
KoorimeHiei out! 


	6. Koenma, what are you doing here? LUPIN ...

KoorimeHiei here. Yeah a new chapter!  
  
Hiei: Hurry it up.  
  
KH: Fine then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter Six- Koenma, what are you doing here? LUPIN A WEREWOLF?  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
"Yes Dumbledore," Koenma had said. Dumbledore looked up and saw the Spirit World Prince.  
  
"We have had a death here and I want to know what happened. Meaning, can I have your tapes of what happened and then all the information you have on their history?" Dumbledore asked. Koenma turned and looked at Hiei, Yara, Kuroune and myself. I frowned as did he.  
  
"I will get you that information and if you want I can send some security," Koenma said. Dumbledore thank Koenma and then watched as the prince left. Dumbledore just then began to stare at us.  
  
"You all may go, except Peeves," Dumbledore said. The four of us rushed out and left Peeves with Dumbledore. Once out of Dumbledore's office we ran down about five hallways and then stopped.  
  
"My office is down near the Ravenclaw house, so I'll see you later," Kuroune said as he slowly began to walk toward Ravenclaw.  
  
"Kuroune? Do you believe that we didn't kill that girl?" I asked. Kuroune turned and looked back at me.  
  
"Yes, that place smelt of demon but not any of you three," Kuroune said. I smiled and turned to the others. They seemed to relax and soon we headed back to our dorms. In there waited a huge group of Gryffindors.  
  
"Murderers," snapped one of the many standing there. I took a step forward and watched as everyone else took a step back. I frowned and began to head up to the boys dormitory. Hiei followed along with Yara. While going I heard someone tell that kid that he was next on our list now. I laughed slightly but then noticed the seriousness of the matter. Once in my room, I saw Harry and Ron sitting on their beds watching for Hiei and myself.  
  
"What happened then?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought you knew. We killed that young girl," Hiei snapped. Harry jumped and had his face change to fear, along with Ron's.  
  
"Hiei, don't be so rude. We came in after a demon had attacked her. We were simply there at the wrong time," I said after glaring at Hiei. Harry smiled.  
  
"I know what that is like," Harry muttered. Ron smiled.  
  
"It reminds me of second year, with all the Petrifactions. How we were there for two or three. Man, that was tough," Ron said as he thought back on what happened. Suddenly a new voice appeared in the room.  
  
"So, there has been a death. That doesn't mean that Kurama and Hiei are a part of it," called the voice. All of us jumped but Hiei.  
  
"Hello, professors," Hiei responded. Something hit the floor.  
  
"How in the world did you know?" asked a second voice. Just as suddenly as the voices came, were the bodies. It was Professor Lupin and Professor Black.  
  
"Lupin, Sirius?" Harry called. "When did you get and invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Uh, we stole yours Harry," Sirius said. I watched as he began to hand a cloak over to Harry. "Uh, can we borrow this for the night Harry?"  
  
"Sure. Why?" Harry asked. Lupin pointed to the moon. "Oh."  
  
"IS IT A FULL MOON TONIGHT?" I screeched. Lupin nodded and I grabbed my hair in anger. "I've lost track of time!"  
  
"Why did you want to know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh, no reason!" I said with a fake smile. I turned to Hiei. At first I got no reaction, but then it snuck in.  
  
"No, not now," Hiei growled.  
  
"What? Are you a werewolf?" Lupin asked.  
  
"No... Well, as you know, I am demon. But I am also human. The demon is called Youko Kurama. My human name is Shuuichi Minamino. To make our sharing this body work. Youko comes out on every full moon. Meaning tonight," I explain. Lupin nodded.  
  
"It's like a werewolf transformation right?" Lupin asked. I nodded and he smiled. "You can stay with me!"  
  
"WHAT?" I asked in shock.  
  
"I happen to be a werewolf. While in Hogwarts, I transformed in a place called the Shrieking Shack. It was called that because of what I did while in there. But that was before James, Sirius and Peter began coming. You can join me there. We will need to hide under the cloak," Lupin explained to me. I nodded and looked to Sirius.  
  
"I'll be going also," Sirius said.  
  
"I'll go also. I don't need to sleep at night. And I want to make sure you don't get hurt," Hiei said as he stood next to me. I nodded thanks to him while Sirius watched.  
  
"I have done this for every full moon ever since the first few years at Hogwarts. I know what I am getting into," Sirius said as he began to glare at Hiei. Hiei glared back.  
  
"You don't know Kurama like I do," Hiei snapped. I watched silently as the two began a glare down. Hiei threw death glares left and right while Sirius tried. After a few minutes Lupin interrupted.  
  
"I think we need to go. Mainly before Kurama and I transform here and attack poor Harry and Ron!" Lupin snapped. Sirius and Hiei stopped and waited. Lupin offered the cloak to me. I frowned slightly.  
  
"No thanks. I think I will run down," I said. Lupin watched me. Hiei nodded in agreement and we waited.  
  
"You might need this," Sirius said as he handed a piece of paper to us. I looked at it and saw a spell had been place on it. Hiei looked at it and took the guarding spell of with his Jagan.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked. Sirius smiled.  
  
"The Marauders Map," Lupin said. I smiled and nodded in thanks to them. The two hid underneath the cloak as Hiei and myself left the room only to run into Yara.  
  
"Follow us," Hiei said as we took off running. The three of us easily got out of the school. Sirius and Lupin took a few minutes more. They didn't ask any questions as to how we beat them to the Whomping Willow. Sirius told Hiei something as quickly Hiei jumped in attack range and jumped out as a door opened below. I smiled and entered in after Lupin. Yara followed close behind with Sirius then Hiei. Lupin lead us to a separate room and we waited.  
  
"Well, this is interesting," Yara said. I smiled slightly at her small joke. That was when the moon came. Lupin was first to transform. Slowly he fell to the ground on all fours and hair popped out all along his back. I shuddered slightly as his long claws came out of his once hands. His face slowly began to pop out when I noticed that I was beginning to change as well. I watched Yara as I transformed. I felt myself growing taller and my hair falling in to a perfect sliver color. For a moment I lost my vision as my warm green eyes changed into perfect gold......  
  
YOUKO'S POV (A/N: He changed! I need to change POVs! Its Youko and not Kurama now!)  
  
I looked up from the ground and turned to glare at my younger sister as she changed. Then I smelt human. My head whipped around as I glared at the male human. He had wiry hair that dodged into different ends. I began to search Shuuichi's mind for who the human was. If he didn't know then... One less human. In Shuuichi's mind I found out that we were at a school called Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and that a werewolf is around. I looked to my left and saw a shaggy brown haired wolf next to me. I growled in disgrace at the wolf creature. Me being a fox, hated wolfs. No matter what kind they were. I turned and watched Youka. She was smiling about something. I turned and spotted the short forbidden child called Hiei. I growled and watched as he turned to me.  
  
"Hello Hiei," I said in my sweet yet deadly voice. Hiei nodded hello and turned back to Youka. I searched Shuuichi's mind again as I noticed a name I knew. "Kuroune!"  
  
Hiei turned to me along with Youka, and the Sirius human. I turned and spotted the exit. I smiled and began to walk over when Hiei stopped me. I turned and looked down to the weak fire demon. I smiled.  
  
"Out of my way," I snapped. Hiei grunted.  
  
"No," he said. I pulled back slightly in shock. I frowned and looked around for the human Sirius. He was no where to be found. Only the wolf and a big black dog.  
  
"The dog," I whispered slightly. I walked over and grabbed it by its neck and held it up. I watched as it squirmed in my grip. It began to bark and I laughed. Hiei glared at me but soon stepped out of the way. I dropped the dog and took off. Youka followed me. As did Hiei.  
  
"We are we going my brother?" Youka asked. I turned and watched her for a second.  
  
"Did you not search Amanda's mind?" I asked. Youka looked over to me and then searched.  
  
"MY LOVE!" she cried. I smiled and heard a 'hn' from behind me. I turned and spotted Hiei. He was glaring at Youka. I smiled.  
  
"You love Amanda. Not Youka. Youka loves Kuroune and Amanda loves you. Get use to it," I said as I turned and left. Youka and I headed into the castle. Once inside we headed up to the Ravenclaw house to find Kuroune. We did find his room easily. His sent was everywhere. I waited in the shadows as Hiei went and knocked on the door for Youka and myself. We waited and after a few minutes the door opened.  
  
"Hiei?" Kuroune asked. Hiei nodded. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Opening the door for us my love," called Youka. I smiled but we both stayed in the shadows. I watched as Kuroune's head popped in and look around.  
  
"Don't worry my friend," I called. Kuroune's eyes focused in on the shadows we were in.  
  
"Why would I worry?" Kuroune asked. I smiled and stepped out. Youka joined me and the three of us had a stare down. Finally I smiled and turned away slightly. Out of the corner of my eyes I watched my old partner.  
  
"So what do you think of this place?" I asked as I turned my back on Kuroune. I felt his look upon me then turn away.  
  
"It sucks. Oh, Shuuichi is nice. Same for Amanda," Kuroune said. I sighed. Shuuichi, that jerk. That perfect little sweet boy. We are total opposites yet we share one body. I never understood how it worked. Shuuichi, the perfect student and son. Me, the killer and thief. But I must admit. Shuuichi is nice to have around. We both have changed in many ways with our sharing this body. It is amazing to think that this human boy has changed things in my life and the fact that... He has made me smarter.  
  
"Hn, the perfect boy. Does he have any right to share a body with me?" I asked as I turned to face Kuroune. Kuroune smiled.  
  
"He is a perfect boy and you are the perfect demon so I say that yes. Shuuichi does have a right to share the same perfect body," Kuroune said with a smile. I grunted and turned away. That smart ass. He always pointed out things that I never truly noticed. 'He does have a point Youko.' responded Shuuichi. I laughed in my head at the thought. 'That is not true Shuuichi! I should be the one owning this body.' I answered in thought. I heard laughter. I frowned. 'Youko, you don't understand! I have the power during every night other than the full moon. Also, if it wasn't for the Idon box and the potion I took in the Dark Tournament. Well, you would never be able to come out at all.' Shuuichi said. I growled again. My thoughts were broken only by Youka.  
  
"Talking to Shuuichi, my brother?" she asked. I smiled as I watched her.  
  
"The only one who understands what we must endure. Youka, do you have these talks with Amanda?" I asked. Youka frowned.  
  
"We don't ever talk. We fight. Sometimes it gets to the point were I have to actually injure myself to get her to shut up," Youka said as she showed me some old cuts on her body. I frowned.  
  
"You should kill her," I said. That was when I fell into thought with Shuuichi. 'YOU CAN'T KILL US!!!! YOU WOULD DIE YOURSELFS!!!' Shuuichi called in response. 'No, but we can kill your soul. That would leave the body to me, I would control every part, my friend.' I called sweetly. I heard Shuuichi gasp in response. I laughed and was broken out of thought by Youka.  
  
"Amanda has the will power to fight and possibly win. She has been through many trials alone that makes her almost as strong as me," Youka said. (A/N: I hope that Yara isn't turning Mary Sue-ish. Please tell me if she seems to be.)  
  
"Oh, sis. I believe Shuuichi is just as strong. But I also believe that as demons we are stronger," I told her. I heard something next to me and I turned.  
  
"I guess you don't check out Shuuichi's memories on Yusuke that much do you?" Hiei asked in response. I growled at the name. That was another that I hated. Shuuichi and Yusuke are on close to equal levels of hate for me. The two snobby brats. Though Yusuke is a street punk and seems more like me. I wonder how my live would have been with Yusuke? Ha, who am I kidding. Yusuke would have died for I would have left him when I had the chance. 'Yes, you stayed because of my mother.' Shuuichi called into my thoughts. I growled as the image of the woman appeared in my head. Shiori. One of the only beings who really cared for me. The others were Youka and Kuroune. 'How about me and Hiei? Also Yusuke and Kuwabara! Yukina, Keiko, Genkai, Botan and all them? They care!' Shuuichi shouted in my head. I groaned as Shuuichi sent a picture of each in my head. 'Shut up!' I called.  
  
"Youko, calm down! Shuuichi can't be that much of a bother!" Kuroune called. I growled and watched Kuroune.  
  
"You try living with him. Try to steal and kill! He stops each with the stupid sentimental remarks! Like: How can you do that, or what if that person had a family they need to get home to! And the worse is: How can you kill like this, don't you feel any remorse for the ones you have killed? Humans! I hate them so much!" I cried. That was when I heard footsteps. I looked over and heard a door close. I turned back to see that Hiei and Kuroune were gone. Youka and I stood out in the open. I growled and turned back to the footsteps. They were getting louder and faster. I smiled and ran over to the corner and jumped around it, landing on a human who looked much like Karasu.  
  
"Karasu!" cried Youka behind me. I growled in distaste and raised my hand.  
  
"NO! I am Severas Snape!" called the man. I growled. But got off. "Who are you?"  
  
"Youka Yara and my older brother Youko Kurama!" called my sister. The man gasped slightly in response. That was when I knew what was to come up next. So instead of listening to my past life, I decided to talk to Shuuichi. 'Anything new?' I asked. Nothing. I growled. 'Why do this now Shuuichi?' I asked. Shuuichi responded this time. 'Why should I talk to you?' Shuuichi growled. I jumped slightly and set up an image of the two of us in my head so we could see each other. I looked hard at Shuuichi's face to see it was tear stained.  
  
"What is wrong?" I asked Shuuichi. He turned to me.  
  
"You! That is what! I went through all them memories you had! I watched as you took joy in killing so many! Do you have a heart?" Shuuichi called. I looked at him and felt something in my chest. I felt... Sad.  
  
"Yes, and now it hurts. Shuuichi, all those killings happened before I meet you and your mother! I didn't know of this side of life! Now that I do, I haven't killed for the pleasure of watching someone suffer!" I called. Shuuichi turned away. I frowned and walked slowly up to the body and watched as his body shook from crying. I dropped my hand on his shoulder and watched him jump. I held it there and felt Shuuichi squirm out of my grip.  
  
"Youko Kurama! Just leave me alone!" Shuuichi called as he turned and sent me flying back into my own thoughts. 'SHUUICHI!' I called out desperately. 'SHUUICHI!' No answer came to my calls. I began to try and call upon Shuuichi the other way that I knew. But his mind was out of my reach. He had retreated into his thoughts. I went to open them and was bombarded by thoughts of Shiori and the others. I felt his family love for each. How he cared for their lives and safety. I felt bad. I retreated back to my own thoughts and waited.  
  
"Shuuichi," I muttered. Snape turned to look at me.  
  
"What?" he asked. I looked up then took off at a run to the forest I had seen outside. Youka followed me and we waited out in the forest.  
  
"What happened?" Youka asked me. I turned and looked at her.  
  
"Shuuichi and I had a fight. He retreated into his thoughts and memories. But when I opened them, I was bombarded by thoughts of his family and friends. I feel so bad," I said as I turned back to the ground.  
  
"That is the same with Amanda and myself. We have fights like that also," Youka explained as she hugged me. I frowned.  
  
"Had she ever thrown you back into your own thoughts?" I asked. Youka let go of me and watched my face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I had called upon us and made a vision of a rose field were each of us stood. It is how I know what he looks like and how he knows what I look like. We talk there. But today he threw me out of the field and into my own thoughts. I was wondering if Amanda did that to you," I explained as I looked up into her eyes. Youka frowned.  
  
"Never," she said. We sat there watching each other and waited for the full moon night to be over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
KH: SO? How do you like? AS I was typing this chapter I swear that I felt Kurama watching over my shoulder and telling me that all this was true! And Hiei was there also. Lucky for me Kuwabara and Yusuke weren't.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: She has gotten it all right! Everything is true! That really happens!  
  
Hiei: Do you think it wise to let these humans know that we exist?  
  
Kurama: Oops.  
  
KH: Well see you all later! As you all know my updates have been slow. Mostly it is because of school, brother, and other things. Also I have a few stories that I am working on and will post later. Also the sequel to the Game will take a long time to come out! I need one of these stories to be over with. America won't be updated for a few more weeks. Possibly months. Depending on what happens to my mood on it. I can't seem to want to write it any more. Wait! I have an idea to put in on it! Cool, well I going to work on America now! See you later!  
  
KoorimeHiei out ^______________^;;; 


	7. Hiei, why are you listening in on Youko

KoorimeHiei Here! Kurama and Hiei convinced me to work on this some more.  
  
Kurama: She is great at this suffering thing!  
  
Hiei: I wonder why.  
  
KH: I could tell you my life story. But that would take about a few months to explain. Well, on with the story! Not my life! Hogwarts! Hee hee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter seven: Hiei, why are you listening in on Youko's and Shuuichi's conversation?  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"DO you think that they are gone?" Kuroune asked me. I turned and watched the bat demon. After which I threw out my senses and found the two had left.  
  
"Yes. They are gone. What is this all about?" I asked him. Kuroune turned to me. I watched his face as it began to well up into tears.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Hiei. Trust me," he told me. I growled in response.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" I shouted at the half dead youkai. Kuroune watched me and then sighed. I turned and went to leave when he caught me.  
  
"Look, the reason I really said that was because... It is an extremely long story that I don't like repeating. I was just making up an excuse. I'm sorry Hiei. I'm just so use to talking to someone with no emotion at all," Kuroune explained. I chocked my head to one side and watched the tall youkai.  
  
"Dou iu imi desu ka?" I asked. (A/N: That means: what does it mean. But I want it to say what do you mean. I hope you get the idea.)  
  
"Wakarimasen," Kuroune said. (A/N: I don't understand, in the translation. I like Japanese!)  
  
"Never mind," I told him as a knock came on the door. We turned and watched the door.  
  
"Kuroune Wa irasshaimasu ka?" called a voice. I recognized it and walked over to the door. (A/N: Kuroune Wa irasshaimasu ka means: is Kuroune there. Hee hee. More Japanese!)  
  
"One moment," called Kuroune. He turned to me and mouthed who is that. I smiled and opened the door. On the other side was a teen about age 16 with slick black hair. Next to him stood the oaf and then...  
  
"YUKINA!" I screeched. Yukina turned to me.  
  
"ANI!" she called as she ran up and hugged me. (A/N: Ani is older brother.)  
  
"Imooto," I said smiling. Yukina backed away from me and smiled as she grabbed Kuwabara's hand. (A/N: Imooto is younger sister. DON'T ARGUE WITH THE AUTHORESS! I DID RESEARCH! I KNOW ALL THESE JAPANESE WORDS! Also, if you review and tell me your email address, I might mail the list to you! Hee hee.)  
  
"Brother and sister?" Kuroune asked behind us. I growled slightly at his intrusion but nodded just the same. Kuroune mouthed and oh and then turned to the detective and the oaf.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara!" Yusuke said as he stuck out a hand. Kuroune looked at the hand and then up to Yusuke.  
  
"Do you not remember me?" Kuroune asked. Yusuke tilted his head to one side and then seemed to remember.  
  
"KUROUNE!" he said with a laugh. "What were the chances of meeting you here?"  
  
"Uh, who knows? I for sure don't! But why are you here? Is it because of the first murder?" Kuroune asked the detective. Yusuke nodded and the two began to talk when I felt something pull on my mind and suddenly it was ripped from my body and shot across the grounds to the Forbidden forest and into Youko's mind, along with Shuuichi's. When I looked around all I could see was a never-ending field of red roses. In the center was Youko and Shuuichi. They were talking.  
  
"Shuuichi, I am sorry!" Youko said to the teen.  
  
"You don't understand Youko!" Shuuichi shouted. I frowned at the conflict between the two souls and waited.  
  
"Shuuichi, the past is the past! I can't change how I was like then! But now I am changed. You and your mother changed me. Please, believe that," Youko called as he walked around Shuuichi, who kept on turning to keep his eyes out of the kitsune's gaze. Finally he stopped and turned to face the kitsune. His fist was raised in the air and came down. It opened up but missed the kitsune.  
  
"Youko, you are a ruthless killer. I am just an innocent human being that you kill at any second if you wanted to. Why not do it now? Hun? KILL ME YOUKO!" Shuuichi shouted. I watched in amazement as Youko Kurama slowly walked up to the distressed teen and the two hugged.  
  
"I could never kill you Shuuichi! I could most likely never kill another being for what you and your mother have taught me. Nothing could change that. Unless you died and I went into a killers' body. But I truly doubt that that would happen. You are part of me and I a part of you. We would never be able to live life without each other. Shuuichi! You are like my younger brother and I can never leave you," Youko said as they slowly began to split. That was when someone first noticed me.  
  
"HIEI?" Shuuichi called as I walked forward.  
  
"How did you get here?" Youko asked as he began to protect Shuuichi. I shrugged and stopped walking.  
  
"I have no idea. One minute I was talking to Kuroune, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina, and then. I am here listening to you two talk," I said as I watched the two. Neither said a thing and we just stood there waiting. As I was standing, I felt the wind blow a few times and ruffle my hair. It was about this time that I felt a furry thing moving against my neck. I looked down and dug in for the thing, only to pull out my black kitten Yakima. She meowed and licked my nose while Youko began to laugh.  
  
"THE TOUGH FORBIDDEN CHILD HAS A LITTLE KITTEN!!!!!!!! THIS IS PUUUUUUUUUURFECT!" He cried out in laughter. I frowned along with Shuuichi and turned away.  
  
"So what if I do, it doesn't matter does it?" I asked. Youko watched me and then burst back into laughter. I sighed and then remembered what the two were talking about. "But what is worse is, the legendary Youko Kurama sucking up to a human."  
  
Youko stopped laughing and glared hard at me. But before he could say a thing I felt something wrong. I was shot back out of Youko's and Shuuichi's conversation only to be revived in front of Yukina.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked me. I looked around and noticed I had fallen on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. Yukina frowned.  
  
"You don't remember?" she asked. I shook my head no. "You suddenly attacked Yusuke and Kuwabara. If it wasn't for myself and Kuroune the two most likely would have died."  
  
"I HATE YOU SHRIMP!" Kuwabara called from behind Yukina. I frowned.  
  
"I didn't do it! I was talking to Youko and Shuuichi!" I answered. That was when Youko and Youka entered.  
  
"HIEI! WHY THE FRIG WERE YOU IN MY HEAD?" Youko hollered at me as he broke the door. I cringed at the noise and looked away. "Don't look away from me! Tell me now!"   
  
"But, how is that possible?" Yukina asked interrupting Youko from making another holler at me. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Nani?" Youka asked.  
  
"Hiei just attacked Yusuke and Kuwabara, how could he have been in your head?" Yukina asked. I looked back and forth between everyone and spotted a shadow disappear through the window. 'The shadow has something to do with this. I just know it.' I thought to my self.  
  
"It was a possession," Kuroune said in such a tone that everyone had to look at him.  
  
"Nani?" Yusuke asked. I turned and spotted him sitting behind Kuroune. He looked horrible. Scratches covered his face and arms. I cringed at the though of doing that to him but looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. Their blood.  
  
"No," I whispered. But before anyone could turn and ask me what I said, I took off. 'Run. Must run harder! They are going to catch you!' it echoed through my thoughts. I followed the thought and ran harder and harder till I fell in the dirt. There I waited and finally fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day...  
  
"Hiei! Hiei, where are you?" called a voice. Slowly I opened my eyes.  
  
"Kurama?" I muttered. But the voices passed away. I frowned and went to move when I found I was covered in plants. "KURAMA!" I hollered in shock and jumped up. The effort made a sharp pain in my head and surprised me. I fell to my knees and began to cry. 'I attacked Yusuke and Kuwabara. What if it had been Yukina? No! Yara? Or anyone else? This can't be happening!' I thought as I cried.  
  
"Hiei," called a voice behind me. It was feminine and surprised me. It didn't sound like Yukina's. 'Who are you?' I thought to myself as I cried harder.  
  
"ANI!" I heard cried out. 'YUKINA' I thought as I turned and spotted her. She was bounding toward me with joy. I frowned and took off. Fast into the trees and waited.  
  
"Where did he go?" cried the other girl as she jumped to her feet and looked around.  
  
"Ani, where are you? Hiei, please come out! The entire school is looking for you," Yukina said. She sounded as though she was close to tears. (A/N: I know I am crying!) I sighed and went to run away when a near by vine caught me ankle. I looked down and saw it was most likely controlled by Yara or Kurama. In this case it was Kurama.  
  
"Hiei, come out. I have caught you," he cried in a proud manor. I grunted and threw out my energy burning the vine in seconds. Kurama winched slightly at the death of the plant but spotted me. I took off before the kitsune could throw another plant at me and only fell into Dumbledore at the beginning of the entrance of the clearing.  
  
"Ah, Hiei. Come with me," he said as he carried me baby style away to his office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At night. Shadow's POV.  
  
"Master, Hiei is doing everything as planed," I cried with hast. I didn't very much care for masters style of things. But sadly I had to go with it so he could live. The other already did.  
  
"Good, right on time. Voldemort, you know what to do," cried the voice of my master. I turned and watched as the wizard wrench nodded his head. I frowned and turned back to the ball which showed my master. His jet black hair hung in groups down his face. The sliver mask made it hard to make out his features but he needed it. The violet eyes locked on with Voldemort and held. His black vampire outfit reminded me so much of his last battle. I will make that kitsune pay. First, I'll get his friend, the sister. An anyone else!  
  
"Yes Master Karasu," Voldemort said as he went to disappear but master held out a hand to stop the wizard.  
  
"Don't fail me," master said as Voldemort again nodded his head and took off. I sighed and watched my master. He turned onto me.  
  
"You have done well Shadow. Now, get Hiei so messed up that he wants to kill himself. Make him do the next murder," Karasu said with an evil smile. I nodded.  
  
"Which creature my master?" I asked. Karasu showed a picture of the Gryffindor boy who snapped at them in the common room later the night after the first murder. I smiled.  
  
"They are expecting him to die next. Lets let it go through. Make sure there is loads of blood and a semi quick murder. We don't want him to be stopped or stop it himself," my master said with an evil smile. I nodded again and went to leave but stopped.  
  
"Were should I send him when I take over?" I asked as I turned back. Karasu smiled.  
  
"Send him to his worst nightmare," master said in a evil way. I smiled and nodded, disappearing while doing so.  
  
"Yes, my master," I muttered just before disappearing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV. After Dumbledore caught him...  
  
"What now," I growled as Dumbledore dropped me in a chair in his office. The old wizard said nothing, just watched me. I growled and began to look around. Nothing had really changed from the last time I had been in. But most of the pictures where there. I sighed as I spotted mostly they looked like Dumbledore. "You a relative to these guys or something?"  
  
"No, we just happen to look very much alike. Now would you like to tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked. I looked over and frowned. I had no idea what he was talking about. "When you attacked Yusuke and Kuwabara. What was going through your head. According to Koenma, you are all friends."  
  
"First off, I have no friends. Second off, I was in Youko Kurama's and Shuuichi Minamino's mind. Just ask him. And third off, I don't remember a thing of attacking Yusuke and Kuwabara. I awoke to Yukina calling out my name," I growled. Suddenly a drink appeared on Dumbledore's desk. I frowned and looked at it.  
  
"Take the drink Hiei," Dumbledore said. I looked up and watched him. Slowly I reached out and grabbed the glass. I waited for a reaction but none came. Slowly I turned from Dumbledore to the drink. I tried to watch the two but failed so I studied the cup and liquid inside it. The liquid was a greenish blue, which reminded me a lot of Yukina. I sniffed the contents and coughed slightly at the gases coming off the liquid.  
  
"What is this stuff?" I growled. Dumbledore said nothing. Slowly I took a sip. It was horrendous. I spit the contents out and onto the ground.  
  
"Ok, Hiei. I think you should head to the hospital wing. Yukina is waiting for you outside my office," Dumbledore said as he stood. I went to stand also but fell back into the chair. My legs were too weak. I looked up and watched as my vision came in and out. I gasped and tried to talk but found nothing worked correctly. Dumbledore slowly walked over and picked me up off the chair. I began to feel dizzy and rocked my head back and forth with the man's movements. It didn't help but only made everything worse. I felt my eyes close and snapped them open, only to have them try and close on me again. For a few minutes I had this fight with my eyes till Dumbledore closed them for me. I moaned and passed out in the man's arms as he began to talk to someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reader's POV (A/N: I know that I am changing all different POVs, but I need to for the story so just follow along as best you can.) Hospital wing.  
  
"Hiei, just got some truth potion," Yukina told Kurama as they watched over the small youkai's body. It would shudder and turn ever now and then but nothing to serious. No muttering, nothing.  
  
"Shouldn't he be talking then?" Kurama asked. At this point an old man walked in. It was Dumbledore. Behind him held Kuroune and Snape.  
  
"Not yet. It takes a few minutes, sometimes hours to kick in," Snape called. Kurama turned and glared at the teacher before facing the sleeping form on the bed.  
  
"Kurama, stop staring at Yukina and Botan," Hiei suddenly muttered. Kurama blushed bright red as Yukina turned and giggled. "That oaf can never have my sister!"  
  
"Hey," called a voice. Kurama looked up and spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Did we come at the right time?"  
  
"Just started talking," Yukina said with a giggle, forcing Kurama to blush again. Dumbledore turned to Snape and the potion's teacher turned and left. Kuroune left a few seconds later.  
  
"I'll trust you all to tell me what he says. Some things might be private," Dumbledore said with a nod and left.  
  
"Yusuke, you can fight!" Hiei called as he turned in the bed. Kurama laughed slightly as Yusuke turned and watched.  
  
"He's telling the truth right?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded and watched as Yusuke frowned.  
  
"Kuwabara, get away! You smell as bad as a monkey's ass," Hiei murmured. Kuwabara blushed as Kurama went to try and experiment.  
  
"How do you know what that smells like?" Kurama asked. Hiei muttered something. "What?"  
  
"I had one stuffed in my face," Hiei snapped clearly. The group laughed and thought of what else to ask. That was right about when Yara walked in.  
  
"How's he doing?" she asked. Kurama nodded ok and she sat next to him. Yusuke looked up and watched as Kurama wrapped his arm around her shoulders and watch Hiei closely.  
  
"How am I suppose to know how I got here?" Hiei snapped like in Kurama's vision.  
  
"What do you mean Hiei?" Kurama asked breaking the uneasy silence that had begun to creep its way in.  
  
"I was talking to people and was then thrown to your thoughts!" Hiei cried and he swatted the air in mid turn. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Did you see anything while coming into my mind?" Kurama asked. Hiei went to shake his head no but stopped.  
  
"Yes, a black shadow or something. It was there for the first murder also!" Hiei called lightly. Kurama nodded and looked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Go get Dumbledore," Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and took off. But just as they went off Hiei opened his eyes. Yukina gasped and watched as Hiei pulled himself out of the bed.  
  
"He wasn't suppose to wake up yet!" Yukina called. Kurama jumped from the bed and pushed Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room. Yara followed Hiei while Yukina sat on the bed calling out the same sentence over and over. Yusuke and Kuwabara took off while Hiei walked out of the hospital wing. Kurama and Yara followed until Hiei took off at top speed, away.  
  
"Now what?" Yara asked her brother and waited. Kurama shrugged and looked at the area where Hiei had been once before.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore cried as he rushed up behind the two. Yara sighed as did Kurama.  
  
"He took off," Kurama said with a deep sigh. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"He wasn't suppose to wake up but he must be strong cause of the Jagan eye," Dumbledore said. Kurama nodded in agreement and the three waited. AS they waited a scream began to echo through the halls searching for a big pair of ears to hear it. It found Kurama's and Yara's. The duo turned and began to head in the direction of the scream with Dumbledore on their heels. After a minute they found the source. Around a corner sat Hiei and a body. Hiei sat on his legs crying. Black tear gems scattered the floor like a maze and covered the body. Kurama looked hard and noticed it was the young boy from the Gryffindor common room. He was the one who called them murderers.  
  
"I didn't! I didn't! I was trapped in a memory!" Hiei muttered to himself and shook from crying. Kurama slowly walked thought he maze of blood and gems and finally reaching Hiei. Slowly Kurama laid a hand on Hiei shoulder and watched as the fire youkai jumped. Hiei turned and spotted Kurama. Slowly the youkai laid his own hand on the poor teen's. Kurama gasped in shock as he noticed it was covered in blood. Quickly the kitsune pulled back.  
  
"You have blood on your hands," Kurama said with shock. Hiei jumped to his feet and turned to show blood spattered all over himself.  
  
"I didn't... I didn't do it! I... I was er... In a memory! Please, believe me!" Hiei called as he rushed over and almost fell on some gems but didn't care. "Please, Kurama!"  
  
"I.. I can't Hiei. You have the kid's blood on your hands and clothes! I'm sorry," Kurama said as he quickly turned and took off. Yara switched back and forth between the two and finally went after Kurama. Dumbledore stayed and watched Hiei. The koorime looked over to the old teacher and prayed for forgiveness but received none.  
  
"I must call Koenma. In the mean time, you will be locked up in the dungeons," Dumbledore said as he turned and walked away. Hiei frowned and fell to his knees in despair. No one believed him anymore. Slowly the youkai walked down to the dungeons and locked himself in one with Snape's help. After a few minutes Hiei drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KH: So sad.  
  
Hiei: So true.  
  
Kurama: I WAS SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KH: Please review!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. ^_____________^ 


	8. Poor Hiei, Yara, and Kuroune? What is go...

KH: New chapter. Sorry but I was grounded so I couldn't work on my stories. That is why I am late.

Hiei: Baka.

Kurama: Stop it Hiei.

KH: Oh well. Well, here is the next chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Eight: Poor Hiei, Yara, and Kuroune? What is going on?

Kurama's POV. Gryffindor common room.

"I feel so bad," I said as Yara held me in her arms. She sighed deeply against me.

"I know, but it is for the best Kurama. If he is really doing all these murders, well. He must be stopped," Yara said to me. I felt something wet drop on my head. I sighed as well and backed off of her. She looked down at me with a tear stained face. I frowned and looked away.

"How can you say that about your boyfriend?" I asked. I heard her sigh again and felt bad. 'It must be horrible for her. I mean, Hiei was only a friend to me but... Yara and Hiei were boyfriend and girlfriend!' I thought.

"Well, its just... I don't know. I have sort of gotten use to it. After Youko died Youka would go for any guy she meet up with. Most she either killed, or they were killed themselves. She got use to the losses and I guess it passed onto me after which she died. Plus, I had all those problems back in my own life. I sort of became an emotionless bitch," she responded. I sighed and looked up to her.

"Your not an emotionless bitch. Your perfect for Hiei. You two get along great! You must be together!" I said in shock. After which I looked in to eyes and found the normal sight had disappeared and was replaced with no emotion at all.

"YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD!" Yara cried as she suddenly pushed me onto the ground and took off out of the common room. I cried out in shock and watched her.

"Yara!" I finally called. After a few seconds of silence, I chased after her. It took me awhile but I found her in the hospital wing with Yukina.

"Yara, what is wrong?" Yukina asked. Yara said nothing but just grabbed Yukina by the throat. I watched in horror as Yara threw the female koorime across the room. After Yukina landed on the floor, Yara advanced. I couldn't take it, I rushed in.

"YARA, STOP!" I shouted as I cut into her path. Yara continued to advance. I frowned and went to call out again, but she picked up speed and caught me. I gasped as her cold figures wrapped around my neck and squeezed tight. Her eyes were still filled with no emotion at all. I could feel my green eyes digging into her and finding nothing. It was like she lost her soul.

"YARA," Yukina cried out as she rushed over and grabbed Yara's arm. My sister's face turned to Yukina's. I watched as Yara's other arm raised into the air and hit Yukina across the face. Yukina fell to the ground crying out in pain and landing with a thud. I turned to Yara's face and watched as her eyes quickly changed to that of horror. She let go of me and I fell next to Yukina.

"NO! I didn't! I was... No!" Yara said as she fell to her knees and became a blubbering mess. Yukina looked up and watched Yara for a second before turning to watch me. We traded glances and then turned back to watch Yara cry.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked up and watched as I began to slowly rub my neck.

"I was talking to you when I was pulled into my thoughts. I couldn't get out and watched as you died all over again. The memory repeated over and over! Oh Kurama!" Yara said as she fell into my arms. Yukina turned back to me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you know what you did to us?" Yukina asked Yara. I felt her head move to say no. I sighed and turned to Yukina. "Did you see a shadow like figure?"

"No, I saw nothing but the memory of Youko dying!" Yara said. I frowned and got up while holding Yara.

"We must get to Dumbledore," I said. Yara pulled out of my arms and watched me.

"NO! He'll throw me in the dungeons like Hiei!" Yara said in panic. I sighed.

"He must know that this is happening to other people. Once he does he can let Hiei go," I explained but at this point noise blossomed outside the hospital wing. In came Dumbledore, the nurse, Snape, and Lupin, who was holding the body of another student. After which came in Kuroune with blood all over his hands.

"Kuroune!" Yara cried. Kuroune looked up and I spotted sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't do it," was all he said. That was when Dumbledore walked over.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked Yara and myself as Yukina ran over to the body. I frowned and turned to Yara. She kept her mouth shut along with myself. That was when Yukina came back over.

"I asked to talk with them is all," Yukina said. Dumbledore nodded and turned back over to Kuroune.

"You have killed this young student, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked my old partner. Yusuke then entered the wing.

"It's not their fault," He said. Behind him came Kuwabara, Hiei and then Koenma.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked the teen.

"They are being possessed by a shadow demon. This creature is making them kill the students and hoping that it will end up getting rid of the few it takes over. He is hoping to send them all to the spirit world jail. But that won't happen. I had set up a trap in Yara, Kurama and Kuroune. Both Yara and Kuroune were hit. Each at the same time. Kuroune with a wizard spell and Yara was possessed. So that means Hiei had one of the same things happen to him," Koenma explained. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Kuroune and then back to Koenma.

"But how can we stop them from killing?" Dumbledore asked. Koenma shrugged. I frowned and looked up.

"I guess you have to lock us up," I said. Yara and Hiei turned to me. I frowned but ignored their gazes. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I think that is about the only thing we can do. Same for you Kuroune," Dumbledore said with a sigh. I frowned and felt my eyes tear up.

"NO, if you do that then the students would panic and inform their parents! We are lucky that none have told about the first murder as of yet, never mind the second and now this one! We have been searching letter after letter for this. And if we make all of these kids disappear, well. We might have to stop letting the kids contact their parents and then no vacations," Lupin cried. Dumbledore nodded his head again.

"I know you have a point but what else are we to do?" Dumbledore asked. I thought but couldn't come up with a thing. That was when Kuwabara spoke up.

"You could have a guard follow them around," he said. I looked over to him in surprise.

"Great thinking!" Dumbledore said as he patted Kuwabara on the back. I stood in shock along with everyone else who knew Kuwabara at his comment. Koenma then cleared his throat and caught the attention of everyone.

"Wouldn't the students still get nerves?" Koenma asked. Dumbledore nodded. That was when I came up with an idea.

"Have everyone walk around in groups! No one can walk alone. Each person must be as fast as every in each group and just as strong. No one will really be able to say anything about that," I said. Dumbledore nodded along with Kuroune and mostly everyone else but Lupin.

"But, they would wonder why," he said. I sighed and began to think of something else. Silence filled the room for awhile. After a minute I became feed up with the spies that were hiding so I decided to call out to them. (Hiei: What spies?) (KH: I'll explain later.)

"COME OUT YOU GUYS!" I snapped loudly. Everyone turned to me. But nothing moved.

"What was that for Kurama?" Yusuke asked. I turned toward the door and watched out of the corner of my eyes as everyone followed my gaze. That was when Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped into the doorway.

"How did you know?" Ron asked me. I frowned and turned away.

"What do we do now professor?" I asked Dumbledore. He said nothing. Everyone waited and waited.

"I am not so sure that we can do what you said before now. I think you all might have to be locked up. We can erase everyone's memory of this. It would be easier. I am sorry, either we kick you out or throw you in the dungeons," Dumbledore said with a long sigh. I frowned and looked down at the ground. 'He is right. He will have to do that.' I thought with a loud sigh.

Shadow's POV

"Good work. But we want them to stay in the castle and have free roam. Attack with some of the students now. If they believe that anyone can attack it will be easier," said my master. I nodded and turned to the wizard fool. I could tell he was about to say something stupid.

"But I thought you wanted the demons out of the castle," he said. I sighed at the fact that I was right. My master also sighed.

"Voldemort, I want them out, but I need them to last till Christmas. See they play a big role then and I need them to do it. SO let them stay in the castle. We will also slow on the killings. They will stay in that school, even I have to lock down the entire school myself!" my master shouted. I smiled and turned to Voldemort once more. He was shaking in fear. I smiled and almost laughed but stopped when I sensed someone watching me. It was my master.

"May I do anything else my master?" I asked worriedly. He nodded.

"GET GOING!" He shouted. Voldemort and I jumped high in the air and then turned to leave. "Don't fail me, or you will die."

I nodded and took off faster. Sometimes my master scared me. I had no idea why, but he just did. After sighing a few times I took off for the Hogwarts school...

Kurama's POV Next day...

"Kurama get up, we have classes," I heard. Moaning I opened my eyes and spotted Hiei standing above me. Blinking a few times, I found it wasn't a fake vision.

"Hiei?" I asked. He nodded and smiled slightly. I sat up and surveyed the room. Upon finding nothing, I turned back to Hiei. "Off to what class first?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Breakfast?" he said questionably. I smiled and laughed at him.

"Ok then, the Great Hall!" I called. After a few minutes we headed in to the Great Hall. No one was there. I frowned and turned to Hiei. He turned to me. Neither of us knew what was going on. That was when we heard voices behind us and running footsteps. I turned along with Hiei to spot Yusuke and Kuwabara running our way.

"There you two are! We have been looking everywhere for you guys! Well, come on, there has been another... Well, you should just see it!" Yusuke said through gasps of breath. Hiei and I nodded and soon the four of us were running down hallway after hall way, in search of the sight. Right, left, right, straight, straight, left, right, straight, and soon on till we almost ran into some other students.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Kuwabara cried. The students moved and showed a girls body. I stared at it hard and then gasped. I knew who it was! I shook my head no along with Hiei. I couldn't believe who it was. Slowly Yukina came over to us.

"She isn't dead yet, but she is in a coma. I'm sorry," Yukina said. I looked at the body of my sister and was extremely close to tears. Hiei had already took off cause he didn't want people to know he was crying. On the other side of the opening stood Kuroune. He had tears rolling freely down his face. After a few minutes I watched as a student walked over to me. I looked up and saw that it was Hermione.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was being controlled by something! I didn't want to attack her," she began but I turned and left. Quickly I ran through the halls, I ran and ran. Soon I ended out side. I looked around and saw the Forbidden Forest. Quickly I rushed inside and laid on a tree. Hiei was in a near by tree. We waited for the other to talk. I really didn't want to start a conversation about Yara. And I was guessing that neither did Hiei. Slowly I looked up and spotted Hiei on the same branch. He was a little farther ahead.

"So," he said. His face looked wet and his pockets bulged with small circles. I smiled slightly.

"Going to get rid of the evidence?" I asked jokingly. Hiei turned down to look at the pockets and smiled.

"No, I was going to save them to show..." he began but stopped. I knew he was going to say to show Yara what he did for her. I smiled.

"It's ok, you can say it. I'm just glad that she hasn't died yet," I said finally. Hiei nodded and turned to the castle. I followed his gaze up to the hospital wing. Slowly I felt my eyes dropped from the window and spun to look at Hiei. Clunk, clunk. I watched Hiei and spotted black tear gems were falling from his eyes and dropped to the ground. It hit a few branches on the way and made the clunking noise. I sighed and looked up to Hiei with tears glazing over my sight. (A/N: Oh, god I am crying over here!)

"Should we get back to the castle?" Hiei asked. I looked over and nodded yes. So we jumped out of the trees and headed up to the castle. Once there we found out that all Defense Against Dark Art classes were cancelled for the day. I sighed and headed over to Kuroune's office with Hiei, he wasn't there.

"There is no way I am going to the hospital wing yet," I said and headed off for my first class. Hiei didn't come right away and I couldn't blame him at all. After a minute we ended outside the door to our Transfiguration class. Dumbledore stood in the way.

"You two have the day off from school to calm down. Go were ever you like," Dumbledore told us. I smiled and nodded thanks and left. Hiei on the other hand grunted and disappeared. I began to guess were he took off to. I couldn't and soon gave up... I began to wander aimlessly around the school. After a minute, I came into view of Yusuke.

"Kurama, come to the hospital wing with me," Yusuke said. I looked up with sad green eyes and shook my head no. Yusuke sighed and began to walk away.

"Thanks Yusuke," I muttered as I began to walk away. Yusuke must have stopped and turned around because I heard him say your welcome silently. I smiled slightly and headed off again. After a few minutes I decided to go to the school library. Once I got there and saw the book filled room I didn't feel like reading. Slowly I walked out of the room and headed down a few different corridors. I had no idea where I was going but could tell I was heading somewhere. Down hallway after hallway, I walked. As I walked I began to remember things that I had done with... 'God, I can't even think of her name anymore. I hope she stays alright.' I thought silently as I just noticed that I had walked past the same statue three times. I watched as a small door appeared over the statue. I smiled and entered the room. Inside was a forest similar to the Makai forest home that I was so use to. I smiled and felt that Youko really wanted out

"Ok, calm down," I told myself as I closed my eyes and transformed...

YOUKO'S POV

Quickly I scanned the forest and took off. Nothing could stop me from roaming free in this place. Nothing at all. I smiled evilly and decided to head home. Well to my home in the Makai! I took off and soon found the old bush my family lived behind. I smiled again and moved it, only to enter in after ward. Once I had sat on the usual area of my bed, I heard voices outside.

"Voldemort get back here!" called one voice.

"No Shadow, Karasu may do what he wants but I want them gone!" cried the second who I guessed was this Voldemort character. I growled at the name Karasu and wondered why Karasu would want to talk to a wizard and a guy named 'Shadow.'

"Master Karasu needs the demons in Hogwarts. They need to be able to release him and then test his new found strength. If they aren't there to show how strong he is, do you think people would be afraid of him?" asked Shadow.

"I guess not but I want that Potter boy! I want to kill him for what he did to me! For eleven years I had to hide because of that stupid child! And now look at where it got me! Potter needs to die, or I will have to," Voldemort said. I frowned and moved closer to the entrance of my home.

"Listen, we shouldn't talk about this here. Who knows who could be working as spies for Koenma. Koenma can then tell the demons at the school and all will be lost," Shadow snapped uneasily. I smiled and wondered if he knew that I was listening in on their conversation.

"I don't care about Karasu. All I care about is killing Harry Potter!" Voldemort cried out. I heard the two leave and slowly walked out of my home. 'So they are working with Karasu,' called Shuuichi. I nodded and imaged the field of roses. Shuuichi stood there waiting.

"So, Shadow was possessing Yara and Hiei. Voldemort was the wizard that put the spell on Kuroune and Hermione. Simple enough, no?" I asked to Shuuichi. He nodded to me.

"But why would Karasu want to do this?" Shuuichi asked. I frowned and thought about it. That was when I remembered.

"Every four years at Christmas a demon was invited to a wizarding school. If the demon's enemy had been killed and was still dead, then he would arise once again. If the enemy was alive, then it would become stronger," I said. Shuuichi looked up surprised.

"But, why would a demon fulfill this prophase? " Shuuichi asked. I nodded and thought about it.

"I don't know. No one ever lived through the process afterward. They were killed by their enemy and they never ever want to tell anyone what exactly happened," I explained. Shuuichi nodded and looked away.

"KITSUNE WERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" called a voice. I spun on my heals and looked all around. Shuuichi did the same. After a minute I found it was someone intruding on our mind. I smiled. 'I am in the Makai why?' I thought. I heard a growl in my head. "COME BACK." commanded the voice. By now I knew it was Hiei. "Something is wrong with Yara." he called silently. I gasped along with Shuuichi. Quickly we repelled each other and I took off through the Makai to find a portal. Quickly I ran though and ended up back in the hallway before. I smiled and turned. I looked at the statue again and decided to scratch a certain part, just so I could come back again. Quickly I rushed through the hallways to the hospital wing. Once there I entered.

"What is wrong?" I asked. Hiei looked up to me worried... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KH: All done here. Hope you like. Oh and I must ask, is it ok if I kill off Yara?

Hiei: NO!

Kurama: NO, that is my sister!

Kuroune: That is my girlfriend!

Hiei: She is mine dead boy!

Kuroune: So what, you just can't kill off Yara!

KH: I don't know, I just don't think she goes well in this story. Well please review and tell me your answer to wither Yara lives or dies! Thanks Bye!

KoorimeHiei out. ^_____________________^;;


	9. NOT YARA

KoorimeHiei here. The votes have been counted. And the answer is................. Read and find out.

Hiei: NO!

Kurama: NO WAY!

Kuroune: I HATE YOU!

KH: Tee hee. Her is the next chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter nine- NOT YARA!

Hiei's POV

"What is wrong?" Kurama said as he entered the wing. I looked up worried but said nothing at all. It hurt way to much already. Lucky for me Yukina walked over and silently told Kurama the news. "WHAT? No! This can't happen to my sister!"

"But it is Kurama. I am so sorry. She was to injured for me to help. I must go call Kuroune now," Yukina said as she took off to Kuroune's office. I watched as Kurama looked to the sleeping female body. He frowned and turned away after a minute and sat on a near by bed. I could tell he was crying. But, then again. So didn't I when I heard the news. Yara was losing the battle to keep her life. She was going to die...

"This can't happen to her. NO, she is my sister! She has Youka in her. There are two souls in her. She can't die," Kurama muttered after a minute. I sighed as well and looked up when Kuroune rushed in with a tear-stained face. Quickly he rushed over to Yara's body and wept on her unchanging body. I watched on silently as the sheets wrapped around Yara's body began to soak up the salty tears. After a minute or two I felt something cold slid down my face as well. Slowly it fell and once off my face, changed into a tear gem. I looked upon it with a saddened face, for at the time, it was alone. Much like I was when I was thrown off the Isle of Koorime.

"I am so sorry Kuroune," called a female voice. Quickly I looked up along with Kuroune and spotted Yukina. I growled lightly for I had thought that Yara had awakened for a moment but it wasn't true. Sadly Yara was still dying. I looked over to some machines next to her and watched as her EEG spiked for a second and then dropped down past normal. Slowly it went closer to normal and then spiked again. Yukina silently walked behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "That means that she is fighting. But after awhile it will drop down to low for her to fight. That is when she would slowly die. I say, we should just let her die at that point. Ok?"

"No, let her try and fight," Kurama called from behind us. I turned and spotted his green eyes had turned a grayish color. I smiled sadly and watched as he turned away. Yukina had nodded and left the three of us to sit there and watch over Yara's failing body. I had no idea how long the three of us sat there but Yusuke, Kuwabara and Lupin had entered the room.

"What is going on?" Yusuke asked silently. Kuroune and Kurama looked up along with myself and we watched Yusuke.

"She is dying," I finally said after Kurama and Kuroune stayed silent for a while. The two had sat together on the bed opposite from Yara's while I had pulled up and chair and had sat next to her. Yusuke had come in and sat on the bed next to Yara with Kuwabara next to him. Lupin stood.

"I'm sorry for you. This must be so hard," Lupin said as he walked over. I nodded. "I had lost one of my best friends about sixteen years ago along with his wife. After which I found my other friend killed thirteen wizards and muggles, along with my other friend. Later I found out the first friend was innocent and the supposed dead friend was really the killer. After a while, I found both friends and watched as the traitor revealed himself and later took off. A few years later my only true living friend fell through a black veil and disappeared till you came and brought him back. I know a little of what pain you are feeling."

"I don't think you can for me," Kurama said. Lupin spun around and faced Kurama but said nothing at all. "This my sister and friend that I am losing. She is half Youka, Youko's sister and half Amanda, my friend. You have no idea what it is like to lose your last family member and friend all at once. So please, don't try to use that story on me to try and cheer me up," Kurama snapped. As he looked up with a face full of anger and pain. His features were demented in such a way that it scared me so badly. I had never been scared in my life as badly as his face.

"I am so sorry Kurama. But you must deal with the fact that there is nothing that you can do. I feel so bad," Lupin said as he sat on a near by bed. Silently the six of us sat there and waited. Sometime later Yukina walked in and checked on everything. She told Lupin that he had to go and said she was sorry. Lupin left but not before saying sorry to all of us one last time. Silently we all waited for something to happen. We watched as Yara's EEG fell below the area that she needed to show that she was fighting.

"She isn't fighting," Yukina told us. I frowned and watched as her heart rate slowly began to fall.

"No," Kurama whispered as he surged forward to sit on Yara's other side. Kuroune joined me on the opposite side from Kurama and we waited. Yusuke walked behind Kurama and began to rub his shoulders. Yukina came over to me and did the same while Kuwabara tried to do the same with Kuroune. He failed and we each waited.

"I really don't want to do this," called a voice from the end of Yara's bed. We all turned and spotted Botan with her oar standing there waiting.

"What are you doing here Botan?" Yusuke asked. Botan looked over.

"I'm not just your informant Yusuke. I do have other jobs... Like bringing the dead to the Spirit World..." Botan said as new tears filled or eyes. Kurama and myself sighed as we knew what Botan had to do.

"It can't be her time already," I growled. No answer came for a little while.

"I'm sorry Hiei. But it is her time," Botan said as the one of the machines suddenly cried out with a high pitch squeal. I turned and saw that her heart rate had flat lined. Botan walked over. "Now her she comes."

Slowly Yara's pale lips split slightly and a bright light began to appear. I watched in pain, trying not to cry as the light got bigger and bigger. I sighed and watched as after a few minutes it began to form into a light covered body of her. Slowly it began to be covered by a beautiful white dress and covered down to the knees on her lighted pale legs. She looked even prettier than before with the shinning soul power. I gasped in shock as she half glided half flew to Botan's side. Botan and her talked in a unknown language after which Yara turned to me. Slowly her mouth opened but no sound was heard for a minute.

"I must go my friends. I am sorry," she had said. Slowly Botan called upon her oar and the two descended into the sky. I turned to Yara's body and watched it silently. 'She couldn't have died! SHE COULDN'T!' I screamed in my head as I fell onto the shell of the person I had once called a friend and who I had once loved more then anything in the world. Now she was gone. My love was gone! Yara WAS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!

"No, this can't be happening!" Yusuke said as he leaned forward with tearful eyes. Kurama had already dropped to his knees and was punching the ground. Kuroune had turned around and had begun to through things around the room. Kuwabara sat stiff as a rock on the other bed and tears fell freely down his face. Yukina, on the other hand, was the only one of us not crying. She silently moved past me and pulled the white sheet over the bodies face. After which she left.

"Excuse me," Yusuke finally said as he took off. Kuwabara left a few minutes later and didn't return. I didn't care. Yara was dead. My love/friend was dead. 'I WANT YARA,' I thought as I began to cry harder. Tear gems had now piled up in between my face and the sheets. The circular objects begun to hurt my face as they dug into my face. The more I cried, the more it hurt. I could do nothing to stop the pain because I was to weak to get up myself.

"Hiei, we should go," called a voice. I slowly lifted my head, but it began to hurt way to much to move, so I fell back onto the gems and didn't move. That was when someone came over and pulled me off the bed. I opened my eyes and spotted Kuroune holding me. I looked away slightly and found Kurama just sitting by the body not saying a thing. I nodded to Kuroune and he took me out of the large wing. "Lets leave Kurama alone. He really needs it right now."

I nodded and watched as Kuroune brought me to the Gryffindor common room. Slowly he brought me into my room and laid me on the correct bed. Silently he left, leaving me to cry. I did cry and soon fell into an extremely deep sleep...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day...

"Hiei wake up. We have to go to classes," called a voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of pale green eyes watching me. I smiled slightly but stopped and turned away as I remembered that Yara wasn't with us. But Kurama grabbed my chin and pulled it back up to show his happy face. I groaned and got up.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. Kurama said nothing. So I began to glare at him waiting for an answer but he turned and left the room. I growled and took off after him but only ended up getting caught by some other Gryffindors in the common room. I growled fiercely at them and pushed each and every one of them out of my way. Finally I found Kurama. He was still smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Can't tell you now. You'll have to wait along with Kuroune, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina!" Kurama said happily. I went to ask what he meant but McGonagall stepped through the picture and forced some of the kids back.

"I have an announcement to make. This year, there shall be no Quidditch games, no after class activities, the library will be closed, and the Great Hall will be closed. You may only go to your class, the bathrooms, and your common room. And to add to that fact, you must always be in a group with people just as strong and as fast as you. If you are caught not following these rules. You will be sent home for the rest of this school year. Thank you," McGonagall said as she turned and left the common room. The kids began to moan as the slow dispersed to their rooms. I growled one last time as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered. Slowly the two made their way through the crowd and next to Kurama and myself.

"We have to stay here. The 'Sorting Hat' said we belonged in Gryffindor," Yusuke said. I heard the sadness creeping close to his voice over the loss of Yara. We all had been closed to her... And now she was gone... Quickly I looked over to Kurama and saw him smiling brightly. He knew something and I wanted to know what. But before I could ask him anything, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" Hermione said as she almost dropped to her knees. I grunted and looked away. If I was in a normal situation, she head would have been three hundred miles away from her body by now. But sadly, it wasn't so Hermione kept her stupid head... For now at least.

"Hermione, it is ok. I hope," said Harry as he looked over to Kurama. Kurama simply nodded and the subject was dropped for the time being. "So, what exactly are you all here for?"

"As I said before it is because of the letters that we received. We did what the letter wanted us to do. And that was to come to Hogwarts," Kurama said. Harry nodded and sat down in a near by chair. Slowly Hermione and Ron did the same and we all sat there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Day before Halloween... **(A/N: I skipped over a few weeks here. Sorry but I need to. Ok, I am really sorry for all those people who hate the time skipping but nothing really would go on. All the murders stop for this time. K, now on with the story.)**

"Hiei do you have a costume?" Kurama called out to me. I sighed as I looked over to my costume. It sat on my bed spread out, waiting to be worn. I was to be a short 'Frankenstein' as Yusuke called it. The costume laying on my bed had a green block headed mask that I was to wear. I growled as I looked upon the ugly face one last time and turned away. I was not going to dress up like that. I had to walk on some stilts to make myself taller. I had spent three weeks trying to learn how to do it and now I know how but... I really don't want to. The costume was as ugly as hell. I really didn't want to wear it but if Yusuke saw me in a different costume then I would be in serious trouble. Kurama was suppose to be dressed up as a half fox half human creature. I smiled at the thought and then noticed what I could be. Quickly I rushed through my drawers and collected all the tear gems I had. Quickly stringing them together I made a gem outfit. I smiled at the black shinny gems that hung loosely. I smiled and put it on. I watched as it draped around my slim body loosely. I smiled and walked out to see the fox standing there waiting. "What happened to Frankenstein?"

"I didn't want to be him. I wanted to be this instead," I said. Kurama smiled and we walked down stairs. Yusuke looked up and spotted me outfit. He frowned and walked over.

"What is this?" he asked me as he grabbed some of the gems. I had noticed that it was a see through so I put some black clothes on underneath. But it didn't matter that much. Yusuke stood before me with a black tuxedo on. I smiled slightly and looked over to Kuwabara. He also was wearing a black tux. I frowned slightly. "What? I am Kuwabara's best man! Yukina is suppose to be wearing a wedding dress. Hopefully she went through with the plan."

"Whatever," I said with a loud sigh. I turned to Kurama and we went to leave when Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in front of us.

"Wait, she should be coming down soon," Yusuke said and sure enough Yukina came down in a flowing white gown. I growled and she smiled as she rushed over and kissed me.

"I love your outfit," she told me after wards. I smiled back to her and turned away.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we soon took off for the great hall. Once there I tried to avoid all the kids I knew. But it didn't work out to well...

"HIEI!" called Harry. Quickly he rushed over in his ghost outfit and stood near me. I growled lightly as he kept on peering at my outfit. After about a few minutes, Hermione came over and looked at the gems.

"Are these koorime tear gems?" she asked me after a long study. I growled but nodded yes. Hermione smiled. "Do you know how much this outfit would sell for?"

"Yes, because I have had men and women alike trying to catch me for my tears. Personally I would like to keep them," I told her. She backed away and stared at me in horror.

"You're a koorime?" she asked me. I nodded and went to leave but she caught my arm. "How many tears did it take to make this?"

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped.

"How many tears does it take to make one gem?" Hermione asked. I growled and told her one. She nodded and began to count how many gems were on the outfit but I beat her.

"There is two thousand tear gems in this outfit. Happy?" I asked. After which I turned away and stormed out of the Great hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KH: Ok, this chapter is done. For those reviewers that were kind and waned Yara to live, I thank you but I decided to do it this way. I got the idea almost right after I had posted the chapter. Sorry.

Hiei: BUT Yara DIED!

Kurama: What exactly do I know?

KH: I can't tell you anything! Tee hee! Bye now!

^_____________________^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	10. Yara Shall Return

New chapter! And a cool one at that. Ok, I will give hints as to what Kurama knows. And Yara's death has become important to the story! So don't worry. I know what I am doing. Ok here comes the next chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter ten- YARA SHALL RETURN!

Kurama's POV

"Hiei do you have a costume?" I called up to the fire demon. It was the day before Halloween. There was to be a party in the Great Hall. The last murder was Yara. I sighed when I thought about it. She was my sister but she talked to me about the curse. "The curse. Every four years a demon went to a wizard school. Every time they go a old demon comes back and they are stronger then before. Yara, I hope you can make it."

"Kurama, what were you so happy about?" Yusuke asked me again. I sighed. I had promised to Yara that I would keep it a secret. So I ignored Yusuke. From Upstairs I heard some clatter and wondered if Hiei was still crying. I began to walk upstairs when Hiei came down in a gem tear outfit that Hiei made.

"What happened to Frankenstein?" I asked him. Hiei grunted.

"I didn't want to be him. I wanted to be this instead," Hiei answered. I smiled and we walked down the rest of the stairs together. After which Hiei was confuted by Yusuke and Kuwabara. I sighed and walked away slightly. I personally didn't want to hear it at the moment. I sat down on a lounge chair type thing. I sat and fell into a deep trance.

"Hey, Shuuichi!" called a voice. I opened my eyes and spotted Youko. I sighed. He had brought us into the field. Slowly I got up.

"What?" I asked. Youko frowned.

"You called me here. I was having fun watching Kuroune," Youko said with a frown. I frowned as well.

"I didn't..." I went to say but something woke me up. Quickly I looked around and spotted everyone leaving for the party. Quickly I jumped over and headed out with the others. After a few minutes we arrived at the Great Hall. The party had already started so we all split up. Hiei went to a dark corner and sat. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina took off dancing and left me to do whatever I wanted. I went to go see Hiei but he already had Harry and Hermione talking to him. After sighing for a second I felt a tap on my shoulder. Quickly I spun around and found Kuroune behind me.

"Hey," was all Kuroune said. I smiled.

"Hey," I answered. After that silence passed by us. That was about when a new song came on. The beating pulsation began to follow my heart beat and I began to feel a grove coming on. And being half Youko I felt myself suddenly grab Kuroune and pull him out to the dancce floor. Next thing anyone knew was that we were getting the prize for best dancers and costume. Well, I got second and Kuroune got third. Hiei was first with his tear gem outfit. But he never came to accept his award. For one thing, he had no idea that Yusuke and I had entered him in the best costume and he had gotten pissed off with Hermione bugging him about the koorime tear gem outfit. I sighed and took Hiei's award for him. After ward I left and found him outside in the forest. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey, you won best costume out of the whole school," I said. Hiei grunted.

"Yeah, well I am wearing a three million doller outfit here," Hiei snapped. I sighed.

"Still upset over her?" I asked as I sat down near him. He laughed slightly and looked over. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen.

"What does it look like fox?" Hiei growled. I sighed and looked away. Hiei had no idea that Yara might come back. And I couldn't tell him. And I can't give him any hints. He had to find out on his own. "By the way, what made you so happy?"

"All I can say is, remember the curse," I told him and quickly I got up. I didn't want to give out anymore information. Slowly I began to walk back to the castle. That was when Yusuke walked up.

"It seems Koenma got a lead on Voldemort and this shadow character. So Kuwabara and I have to leave and get it all solved. And that means we won't be around," Yusuke told me. I sighed and nodded. Nothing was going right this year. 'I so can't wait till Christmas.' I thought as I stepped into the school and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. The curse. It all would begin at Christmas. One of us demons will be chosen to open the portal to Spirit World. Then our worst enemy or best love will appear. But if someone has both in the Spirit World, then they must fight. 'I hope that it is not me who has to open the portal. Cause of Karasu! Karasu and Yara would have to fight! But then who knows how many enemies Hiei has had.' I thought with another sigh.

"Kurama!" called a voice up ahead. I looked up and spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry running over. I sighed.

"Yes," I asked them once they reached me. They each were breathing heavy.

"Lupin and Sirius want to see you," Harry said while gasping and wheezing. I sighed yet again. I really didn't want to deal with this. But I had to so I let them bring me to the elder wizards.

"Kurama, thank you for coming," Sirius said as he grabbed me by my shoulders. I watched the two silently. The room we were in had nothing but us and a large cauldron in side. That was when Sirius slamed his hand onto my back. "Dude, we need you to help us make a potion."

"We need some materials that happen to be something we need you to help us get," Lupin said with a slight smile. I sighed.

"What do you need?" I asked. Lupin handed me a list on different types of plants. Again I sighed. Slowly I looked up to face them. They were smiling and hoping I would help them. I reached into my hair and pulled out the seeds of the plants they needed. Lupin smiled. Afterward I grew them and then waited. Lupin quickly snatched the flowers out of my hands in threw them into the potion. I frowned and watched as a pink cloud exploded from the black cauldron.

"Thanks, that is all," Lupin said as he took off for something. I sighed and turned to Sirius.

"What are you making?" I asked him. Sirius looked over to me and smiled slightly.

"Lupin will kill me if I tell you. Sorry," Sirius said with a smile. I sighed and walked away. After a few minutes I found a statue with a large cut on it. 'The Makai portal!' I thought happily. Quickly I walked back and forth in front of it three times. When the statue moved I hoped for the Makai, but I got the Spirit World. I sighed and went to leave when a voice called out from the darkness.

"Kurama. Kurama, come here," called the voice. I sighed and entered. After a minute I spotted Yara up ahead.

"Yara!" I cried out gleefully. Yara smiled as she began to walk over. I quickly rushed over and picked her up in my arms.

"Hey, Kurama. You staying busy?" she asked me. I didn't say a thing. Yara was in my arms. Yara was here with me. I was so happy. "Kurama?"

"Hai?" I asked as I looked up to her. Yara smiled and leaned down. Slowly our lips got closer and closer till finally they met. After a few seconds Yara backed away. (A/N: THAT WAS A SISTER AND BROTHER KISS!)

"I have missed you. Botan has been keeping me busy. She has been making me almost turn into a ferry girl," Yara said to me with a laugh. I smiled and closed my eyes slowly, it felt like I was praying for this not to be a dream.

"Yara, I want you back! Why did you have to die?" I asked as tears began to well up in my face. Yara sighed.

"My death will be a big importantance to the future. Trust me Kurama. I was meant to die," Yara said. I frowned.

"You are giving Hiei more pain. He has been crying more than he ever has in all of his life. And it is all for you!" I said. Yara sighed.

"Hiei, knows. Don't mistake his tears for that of pain. Some tears are tears of joy. Hiei has had loads of problems in his life. One thing he was never able to express correctly was joy. He cries in joy and in sadness. If you pay more attention, you can tell the difference. Be more open minded to Hiei's predicament. He never had anyone love him, or die. He is not use to any of these emotions. Kurama, take care of him for me. He needs one of us, and you are the only one alive. K?" Yara said. I nodded, after which we hugged and Botan came by.

"Yara, come on. We have got a job to do!" Botan called. I smiled and watched as Yara rolled her eyes.

"Coming mother," Yara said sarcastically. I laughed as Botan huffed and took off. Quickly Yara produced a oar. "Gotta go now. Have fun."

"I can't without you," I said. Yara frowned.

"You have Hiei, Kuroune and Youko with you. I think you can," Yara said as she winked at me and then took off to help Botan. I smiled and walked back to the statue. Quickly I left, but not after I stopped and looked back at the statue. 'You have Hiei, Kuroune, and Youko with you. I think you can.' still flouted in my head. I smiled and walked away. I had to find Hiei and Kuroune.

HARRY'S POV (A/N: Different no?)

I watched as Kurama left the room that last year I had used with the DA club. I smiled as Kurama turned and watched the unmoving statue. After which he took off as though he was looking for someone. Silently I turned and intecated to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lupin and Sirius that the coast was clear. Quickly we headed to the statue and opened it. After which we headed in. The room was filled with things on demons and how to kill them. Quickly Hermione grabbed one.

"I don't see how we can find out how dangerous the three are, now can we?" Hermione asked. Lupin smiled.

"I don't care about dangerous, I just want to kill them," Lupin said. Sirius nodded as I watched the two.

"Before, you didn't really care that they were demons. What changed your mind now?" I asked them. They sighed.

"Kurama, Hiei and Kuroune are dangerous. We need to kill them, before it is to late," Lupin said as he picked up a book called _Demons Death Life._ I sighed. This was so not like Lupin.

"Harry, is it just me or are they different?" Ron asked me silently. I nodded and watched as Sirius had moved behind Hermione and was reading over her shoulder. I sighed once again and picked up my own book. 

__

The legend of the Koorime

Deep in the cold regions of the Demon world also known as the Makai, is a small, cold island. This island is called the Koorime Isle. On this island live the koorimes. They all happen to be female and if any males are born on the island they are thrown out. SO is the case of the Forbidden Child. TO find out more about him turn to page 19. The Koorime...

Quickly I turned to page 19. I wanted to find out more about this Forbidden Child.

_FORBIDDEN CHILD._

The Forbidden Childs are males that are born on the isle of Koorimes. One case in particular is most known in the Makai. The child's name was Hiei. To our knowledge Hiei is dead but his sister Yukina is still alive and well. Hiei is a fire, koorime mix and happens to be male. Hiei was more of a fire demon so he was banished and thrown off the island to die. He was supposedly...

At this point I stopped reading. 'Hiei is a forbidden child of the koorimes?' I thought. Quickly I scanned over the paragraph again. It still read Hiei. And his sister Yukina. I couldn't believe it. I turned to Ron and saw him reading a book about the Dark Tournament.

"Ron, Hiei is a forbidden child of the koorimes!" I whispered. Ron dropped the book he was reading and turned to face me.

"No way! The koorime tear gems are worth loads of money!" Ron said. I nodded. That was when I remembered Hiei's Halloween outfit. Hermione had said it was made out of Koorime tear gems.

"That was why Hiei got upset over Hermione poking around his outfit!" I said. Ron looked at me confused and I explained to him what had happened on Halloween. After which Ron nodded.

"Hey Harry?" Ron asked. I muttered yes. "Does it seem to you that Hiei, Kurama and Kuroune are dangerous or evil?"

"No," I said. Ron nodded and the subject was dropped. After a few minutes Lupin walked over to see our progress. Quickly we told him the information we had gotten and watched as he turned and left. Slowly I turned back to Ron. "We have got to stop this."

"But how?" Ron whispered. I sighed and turned to watch Lupin and Sirius.

"I have no idea."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KH: All done for now!

Hiei: NOT A CLIFFY!

KH: Yes. Sorry for the short chapter but I had a lot going on. I had to put one of my dogs to sleep, go to a drama club meeting, do homework, watch movies with my mom and bro, and then do some shopping. Sorry for everyone who waited all this time.

Kurama: You will get the next one up soon. Right?

KH: Yes! Hopefuly. I have two meetings for Drama coming up and then some other unmentionable things. Ok, well see you soon.

Bye now! ^________________________________^;


	11. WE ARE NOT EVIL!

OK! New chapter coming right up! Thanks to all my reviewers!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter eleven- WE ARE NOT EVIL!

Hiei's POV

I was walking through the hallways. Kurama was with me. Well, not really with me, but I knew he was there. I was going to meet up with Harry, Hermione and Ron for some type of 'fun' game. I sighed when I thought about it. 'Why do that want to play with me?' I thought to myself. I got bored after a few minutes and finally turned to Kurama, who happened to be somehow on the ceiling.

"Hey, Kurama," I said. Kurama jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of me.

"How long did you know I was here?" Kurama asked me. I sighed.

"Ever since I first left the Gryffindor Common room," I answered. Kurama nodded and we took off to meet up with Harry, Hermione and Ron. They had told me to go to the South tower, all the way to the top. I had no idea why there, but I was going to do it. I turned to Kurama. 'I guess Kurama is coming as well,' I thought. I frowned and turned to face forward again. There was another fork in the path. Sighing, I used my Jagan to try and find Harry's head. It was easy to find and I read his mind and found out where to go. But something disturbed me more than anything. He was fearful for my life.

"Kurama. Why would someone be fearful for another's life?" I asked the red head next to me. I felt Kurama's gaze switch down to me.

"Why do you ask that?" Kurama asked. I sighed and thought about Harry again.

"Harry is fearful for mine. When I was trying to read his mind to find out which path to take, I read his fear for my life. I was wondering if you knew any reason why that would be," I said as I turned to face Kurama. We stopped and stood alone in the hallway.

"That is strange. Normally that would happen if they were involved in a plan that they did not agree with. For example, if I was in a plan to say kill Yukina, not that I would! And Yukina read my mind, she would see my fear for her life. Does that help?" Kurama inquired. I sighed and turned to the hallway we were suppose to be going down.

"SO, Harry might be involved in a plan to kill me?" I asked as I turned back to Kurama. Kurama nodded and turned to the hallway as well. I suddenly smiled. "I love to see them try and kill me!"

I took off down the hallway in my super speed and headed up the stair way. Up and up the stairs I went. 'Kuso. This is longer than Genkai's stair way.' I thought as I began to slow my pace. After stopping for a rest I looked up. More stairs were laid out in front of me. I growled and began to walk up the stairs again. That was about the time I heard something moving ahead of me, and it was getting closer. I raised one of my eyebrows and looked up. It took a few seconds but finally the thing appeared. It was a big boulder. My eyes opened in surprise. Quickly I turned and rushed back down the stair way. Half way down I spotted Kurama.

"RUN!" I cried to Kurama. Kurama looked up and spotted me. Then he spotted the boulder. His eyes opened wide in fear and he turned quickly to rush down the stairs. The two of us ran as fast as we could down the stairs and through the bottom hallway. Finally we hit a fork where Kurama and I went one way and the boulder went another.

"Man, that was close," Kurama said while trying to catch his breath. I nodded in agreement and soon turned to Kurama.

"You ok?" I asked him. Kurama nodded yes and I sighed. "WHy would Harry, Hermione and Ron do that to us?"

"I have no idea. But this calls for war," Kurama said with anger rising in his voice. I watched as sliver highlights began to appear in his red mane. I gasped lightly when Kurama looked up to show his golden eyes. I shook my head no and slowly began to walk away. But Kurama had calmed down. "Sorry. Youko was pissed off and needed to vent for a second."

I nodded slightly and sighed. Tension flew from my body and filled the air around us as a nosie began to appear. I looked up, past Kurama and spotted the boulder. It was waiting at the end of the hallway we stood in. It seemed to be waiting for us to register its presence. I felt half of my lip curl up slightly in a half smile and fall back again. Silently I turned one eye to Kurama and began to nudge him. He looked up to me and cocked his head to one side.

"Nani?" Kurama asked. I pointed behind him and he turned. Quickly he turned back around to show that all color had drained from his face. After a few seconds he turned up to me. "What can you expect from wizards?" He said with a small laugh. I smiled slightly and in a matter of seconds we were half way down the hallway. The boulder was on our heels. Running faster and faster I began to try and call upon help. But for some reson my Jagan wouldn't listen.

"Kurama?" I asked.

"Hai?" Kurama called back.

"Do you know of a spell that could block a Jagan from using its power?" I asked. I turned to watch Kurama. He was looking up in thought. Once he was done, he turned to me.

"Yeah. But I have no idea how anyone could have gotten that information," Kurama answered. I sighed. 'Great. Now I can't call for help. How are we going to get out of this mess?' I asked myself. No answer came and I grew fearful. Slowly I closed my eyes. Knowing of one way to stop the boulder. 'It wants me. Not Kurama...' I thought tearfully. I knew what I had to do. But I felt bad for Kurama. 'Well, it is better than him dying along with me!' I thought. Quickly I turend to Kurama.

"Kurama, swear to me that whatever happens, that you would go on," I called to Kurama. Kurama turned to me confused and then understood.

"Hiei YOU CAN'T!" Kurama screamed.

"Kurama! Listen, I have to. Now will you swear to me that you would run on and not look back till you know that you are safe?" I snapped back. Kurama's eyes filled with tears. He knew what I had to do, as well as I. But would he let me do it was the real question. Finally Kurama nodded yes. I sighed and turned to the boulder. It would take a minute for it to hit me. I turned back to Kurama. "Get going!" I snapped. Kurama nodded and began to run harder as I stopped. Quickly I turned and faced the boulder. It continued to come closer. I sighed. It was going to hit soon.

"HIEI NO!" Kurama called behind me. But it was to late. I stayed . The boulder creeping closer and closer. Time itself seemed to slow as the boulder came. My breath slowed and I heard Kurama's footsteps moving toward me. I went to close my eyes when I felt something wet roll down my face. I let it fall. My time had come...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, this chapter is done.

Hiei: NO WAY! I need to know what happened to me!

Kurama: YEAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIEI?

KH: I can't reveal that.

Yara: Continue or I will be forced to go and kill myself again so you can't put me back in the story!

Everyone reading this: NO! YARA MUST LIVE!

Yara: You all care for me?

Everyone: YES!

Yara: OH GOODIE!

KH: Ok then. Here is the next part.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron's POV

"I can't believe we are doing this," Harry said. I nodded and turned to Hermione. Tears rolled down her face.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL THEM!" Hermione cried. I nodded and walked over to her. Silently she fell into my arms and cried into my chest. Lupin and Sirius were making us stand here in the South tower waiting for Hiei to come. But he was never suppose to show. And if he did, we were to use the Avada Kedavra curse. Really, none of us wanted to kill Hiei. But Lupin had threatened to kill us if we didn't.

"We should have said no," Harry said. I sighed as I began to strok Hermione's hair.

"Harry, we couldn't have. It was either us or him. Personally, I think Hiei can handle himself," I said. Harry turned to me.

"But not after we put the Ichido curse on the South end of Hogwarts. Hiei can't use his Jagan," Harry said. I nodded and sighed as Hermione backed out of my arms.

"I shouldn't have told Lupin about that," Hermione said. New tears filled her eyes as she yet again fell into my chest and began to cry. I frowned and turned to face Harry. Harry was beginning to cry as well. I looked to the ground.

"Something is different about Lupin and Sirius. And I want to find out what. But how?" Harry asked. I shrugged and felt Hermione gasp into my chest.

"VOLDEMORT!" Hermione cried suddenly. I jumped back and watched as she began to fall forward. Quickly I rushed over and held her up.

"What does Voldemort have to do with any of this?" I asked her. She looked up into my eyes. That was when I spotted Harry smiling. "What is so funny Harry?"

"You both said Voldemort," Harry said. I gasped in surprise along with Hermione, but she soon shook it off.

"Remember when we were spying on everyone. That other teenager, who I don't know the name of, said that Kuroune had been possessed by a wizard spell while Yara was controlled by a shadow demon. Vo... You-Know-Who must have been the wizard and now he is controlling Lupin! The shadow demon must be controlling Sirius!" Hermione said. I nodded and turned to Harry.

"Yeah, but how can we help them be uncontrolled?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said. I sighed with Harry.

"HIEI NO!" I heard. I looked down to the floor. And felt Harry and Hermione do the same.

"Who was that?" I asked. Harry shrugged. We turned to Hermione. She was doing a spell of some sort. After a few more syllables a large glass type thing appeared in the middle of us. It showed Hiei, Kurama and the boulder.

"Kurama!" Harry called out in surprise. I simply gasped and turned to Hermione. She was frowning. After a minute we all shook our heads no.

"He wasn't suppose to be there! Lupin said he wouldn't! LUPIN SAID HE WOULDN'T!" Harry cried as he slamed his fists onto a near by wall. I frowned and watched as tears welded up into Hermione's eyes. I said nothing I turned to the large glass thing. Hiei had stopped right in front of the boulder. Kurama had turned and was running toward the demon but there was no way that Kurama would ever reach Hiei in time. I took in a few sharp breaths and finally turned far away as Kurama's ear splitting yell filled the silent hallways...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KH: Done. Well, this chapter at least.

Hiei: WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?

Kurama: WHAT HAPPENED TO HIEI?

KH: Not telling! You all have to wait like everyone else! Bye now!

^____________________^


	12. What the? Fill in chapter sort of

Hey all! I am back now! And with a new chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter twelve- What the? Fill in chapter sort of.

Kurama's POV

"Hiei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I rushed toward the fire demon. Rushing forward I felt time slow as the hallway seemed to get longer. 'NO! I CAN'T LOSE HIEI AS WELL!' I thought in a panic as I ran toward the boulder and Hiei. 'NO NO NO NO NO!' I screamed in my head. I saw bright light fill the hallway and wondered what in the world was going on.whiteness filled my vision. 'What the?'

"Am I dead yet?" called a voice. I looked up knowing the voice. Slowly the white fadded from my eyes and I saw a black figure.

"Hiei!" I called and rushed forward. Quickly I wrapped my arms around the demon. Once I had my arms around him I felt Hiei stiffen under my big bear hug. I frowned and backed away slightly. His eyes were still glazed of a little. 'Hiei can't see yet!' I thought and quickly backed away slightly. "Hiei, it is me Kurama."

"Kurama? Where are you? Did the boulder run us over?" Hiei asked. I shook my head no but then remembered that Hiei couldn't see.

"No, or... At least I don't think so!" I said in a panicky voice. I watched as Hiei blincked a few times and his eyes turned back to normal. I smiled as a female voice filled the room. She was laughing. "What the?"

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHIN AT!" Hiei screamed to the voice. I sighed and turned to say something to Hiei when I spotted a silhouetted form. It seemed like Yara was in the center.

"I am laughing at the two idiotic demons in front of me," called the form. Hiei turned to face her and gasped lightly. I looked over to him slightly and spotted his face. That was when I was certain. The silhouetted figure was Yara. "You two should know better after all you have been through! All I did was save you from the boulder! I know for a fact that it isn't your time and nither will it be for..."

"YARA!" called another voice. Hiei and I watched in confusion as Botan suddenly appeared next to Yara. I watched as Hiei turned to me and then back to the two girls who were talking to each other over something. "YOU KNOW THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES!" Botan suddenly screamed. Hiei and I jumped in surprise cause we had never heard Botan scream about anything. Trust me, it was scary.

"But Botan!" Yara said suddenly. I laughed to some extent and watched as Botan and Yara turned to face me. Smiling the best I could at the serious situation, I watched as Botan grabbed Yara's hand and the two disappeared into mid air.

"Now that was freaky," Hiei said as the rest of the room appeared to show a frozen Harry, Hermione and Ron. The three seemed upset about something. I smiled and turned to Hiei. He was shacking his head back and forth in disappointment. Sighing quickly I turned backed to the three other Gryffindor classmates.

"Hiei! Kurama!" Harry cried as he rushed forward from his frozen spot. Hermione and Ron weren't far behind from rushing over to us. I frowned and felt Harry wrap his arms aroud me. Hermione and Ron grabbed Hiei, knocking him over and the three sprawled across the ground. I smiled and then turned to Harry. His cheeks shined in the light and made me think of tears that had been shed only second before.

"Why were you crying?" I asked Harry. The teen looked up to me and then turned back to show a glass type thing that had frozen at an image of me rushing toward Hiei as Hiei stood in front of the large boulder. "What?"

"Lupin and Sirius want us to kill the two of you. And if we didn't they were going to..." Harry said as he gulped. I nodded in understanding and turned to Hiei, Hermione and Ron who still laid on the cold ground. That was when I got an idea.

"Show them this once Hiei and I get Dumbledore. Maybe we can stop this!" I said as I smiled and then turned to face Harry. He was smiling as well. We all knew it had to be done. But how we were going to do it was going to be the hardest yet. And I had to most likely make the plan up.

"But..." Ron began. But I stopped him with a raise of my hand.

"I think he knows Ron. That is what all of us have to figure out. How, I have no idea what the kitsune has in mind," Hiei said as he sat up and turned to me. I smiled and watched as everyone turned to face me.

"Why you looking at me? I was hoping one of you had an idea!" I said. This time everyone turned to Hermione.

"Oh no! I am not..." Hermione began. But I watched as Harry and Ron put on puppy dog faces. Hermione gasped. "No!!! NO NO NO NO!"

"Please Hermione!" the two unisoned.

"The fox will help with everything! Trust me, he is just as smart," Hiei said while offering my help. I scoffed and turned away. But I felt a hand place on my shoulder. I knew the hand, it didn't belong to anyone in the room that I had seen before. I quickly turned and spotted the others were looking around as well. We had suddenly been sent to the Makai. 'What are we doing here?' I thought as I quickly turned around a few times. I heard Youko's please for freedom at that moment and beged him to shut up for Harry, Hermione, and Ron's sake. Luckily it worked.

"My little honey," cried a voice. I shook in fear. Knowing who's voice it belonged to scared the living daylights out of me. 'NO!' I thought desperately. I shook my head and began to back away. Hiei spotted my fear and walked over along with Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Oh baby! Why hide amongst those losers?"

I watched in horror as suddenly Hiei was thrown from my side. I turned and watched as he landed into a tree. Turning back around I spotted Harry being thrown to the side with Hermione. The two landed onto a tree. I gasped in surprise. Quickly turning to Ron I spotted him flying to one of the lower branches of the tree farthest away. "No!" I called.

"Yes... I love you to bits, but you choose the worst friends in the world," called the deep taunting voice.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I shouted to the skies. Grunting I turned back and spotted Hiei fly into the air as though something had grabbed him by the neck. 'No!' I cried in my head as I turned to face Harry. He was flying in the air as well. Hermione and Ron weren't too far behind in the flying, or hanging. 'My friends!' I thought as I rushed forward toward Harry and Hermione. 'Hiei can last longer that the others! Hopefully Ron can last longer than Harry and Hermione!' I thought as I desperately stumbled over to the two teens. 

"No," called the voice. Suddenly a shield appeared aroud me. I watched as everyone fell to the ground again. Hiei immidiotly jumped up and rushed forward only to hit the shield and be thrown back into his tree. 'Hiei!' I thought. I watched as when he looked up to face me, his eyes widened. I turned around in surprise and spotted the owner of the voice. He stood their in the vampire outfit he died in. but he was fatter than usual. Well, he looked as though he could be a sumo wrestler. His long black hair had ground longer in his time in Spirit World. His purple eyes were still the same but his slim fingers that had once wrapped close around my neck where now as fat as a large slug. I groaned slightly in disgust and watched as the sumo walked closer to me. "DO you remember me?"

"I never meet a sumo wrestler in my life you fat ass," I growled. The man laughed deeply and suddenly ran around to my back. Slowly he moved his chubby fingers around close to my neck.

"'You know what my touch does to a man, that is why you are frightened," the man said. I scoffed and backed out of his reach. I was not going to be touched and fooled around with like that again.

"Karasu, long time no see. The longer part was the best," I said remembering the personality of a character called Sinbad. Karasu smiled.

"So, you have seen that movie? Do you remember what happened?" Karasu asked.

"WHich part?" I asked trying hard to remember tha animated Sinbad movie called 'Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas.' All the characters came to mind. Sinbad, Spike the dog, Marina the female, Kale the big strong brute, Rat the acrobate, Proteus the friend and Eris the bad goddess.

"The Dragons Teeth with the Sirens?" Karasu said as he circled around me and began to sing a little of the Sirens song. I groaned in disgust at his bad melody.

"Yeah the female saved them all," I muttered. Karasu nodded yes and circled around to my back.

"There are no females here!" Karasu said. I turned to Hermione and felt Karasu's gaze follow to her. "I meant in the shield I put up my friend," Karasu muttered in my ear.

"I..." I began but Karasu out a finger up close to my lips. I backed away only to feel his hand close to my back. I gulped and thought of a way to get out without having something blowing up on my body.

"No way to get out my friend. Oh, I just love this! Normally I would kill you... But I need you!" Karasu said as he backed away from me. "Once your job is done I can kill you!"

"What job?" I asked as I backed away and up to the shield. I felt someone behind me and turned there stood Hiei with his hand up against the shield with sparks flying around it. Suddenly Karasu was at my side and made me jump away from him in the small inclosure.

"The job you have to..." Karasu began but something stopped him. I turned around the bubble and spotted a small toddler. 'Koenma?' I thought in surprise. 'Way to confusing for me!'

"Karasu, if you tell him... The curse will never work and I will finally get to be able to send you to HELL!" Koenma screamed. I watched in surprise as Karasu walked over to the small prince.

"And you tell this to me why?" Karasu asked. Koenma scoffed.

"If you think I want you to live, you are surley mistaken. The curse has to go on or someone will die in the human world. And I know who it is. The person happens to be very important and if he dies... The three worlds will crumble with it!" Koenma snapped as he began to turn to Harry.

"That boy? That boy holds the power to destroy the three worlds?" Karasu asked in surprise. Koenma nodded.

"If you knew his prophase then you would understand why he has the power," Koenma said. This time I walked in front of Karasu and cornered Koenma.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed to Koenma's face and watched as the prince winced as though I punched him in the gut. I frowned and watched as Koenma backed away and slipped out of my reach. Turning round I watched him head away from Karasu and myself.

"You can not find out till Christmas Kurama... All of you have to wait," Koenma said. With that the floor of the Makai turned to a bright light and next thing I remembered was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Hermione, Hiei, and Ron.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Happy people? New chapter is up. Ok, I can barely understand what happened myself so here is a breif over view of what happened:

Last chapter we ended with everyone thinking that Hiei was going to die. But Yara changed that by saving them all. She went to tell Kurama and Hiei what was going on but Botan came in and stopped her. They left before Hiei and Kurama learned anything and left them with Harry, Hermione and Ron. After which they try to think of a plan to stop Lupin and Sirius from killing Hiei and Kurama when Karasu traps the five in the Makai where he played with Kurama's emotions. Koenma got pissed about this and stopped Karasu from telling Kurama something and then they all forgot what happened cause they were not meant to find out about what was going on.

Now about this little curse I made up. I have found that some people find it confusing SO I am going to explain it all over for you.

The curse is a mix of the Wizarding world and Demon world. The demon world is mostly hidden from the Wizarding world until every four years a demon goes to one of the many wizard schools. This year happens to be Hogwarts. Kurama and Hiei were the two choices. Kuroune was never meant to go, but Koenma wanted him to. But the Curse involves using most of the year for some of the humans to die. Then at Christmas the demon is shown why he truly is at the wizard school. After which he has two or three months after Christmas the demon has to open a portal to Spirit World to allow his love or enemy escape and return to earth. Just one problem. The enemy can come back with double the strength. The only way he could do it was by getting double amount of fat on his body. Upon going through the portal the enemy has his fat changed to muscle. The same could happen to the love but that normally doesn't happen.

Understand it a little now? I hope so. If you have any more questions just ask them in the review and I will try to answer them all. Unless I e-mail you. That might be easier. But never mind, just review plese! Bye then!

^___________________^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	13. Thanksgiving

****

I'm back! Happy! Yay! Here is the next chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter thirteen- Thanksgiving...

Hiei's POV

"What is this Thanksgiving day thing anyway?" I growled as Kurama worked on finding something in my trunk. I was leaning up against the doorframe at the exit while Ron, Hermione and Harry sat on Kurama's bed. It was going to be this 'Thanksgiving' day thing in two days and Kurama wanted to find something for me to wear. Harry had also told Kurama about a place called 'Hogsmeade' or something where we can buy clothes. Harry told us a long time ago but neither of us wanted to go till now. Kurama wanted a nice outfit and he had none. Now he was looking for me.

"Because of the few American wizards in the world Dumbledore decided to have Thanksgiving. Mostly all it is, is a holiday where family's get together from all around to eat and talk with each other," Kurama said as he picked up the tenth black cloak that he had found in the trunk. Digging in again he found a twentieth pair of pants. "How do you keep all this in here?"

"Small black hole to my house is sitting on the bottom," I snapped as I rolled my eyes. Looking back I saw Kurama had pulled out a fifth Katana. This time he glared at me. "What? It is a spar!"

"So wasn't the other four. Do you have any more that I should worry about?" Kurama growled. I thought about it for a minute and then turned back to Kurama.

"Yeah, about ten to fifteen more. I can't remember how many I have already broken or sold... So I would say about twenty at most," I said. Watching while Kurama rolled his eyes I wondered why it was so annoying to have so much stuff.

"Hiei, lets make this faster. Do you have anything other than the black clothes you where everyday?" Kurama asked as he stood up and glared at me. I acted as thought I was thinking about even though I knew the real answer.

"Only the outfit I borrowed from you for Easter earlier this year," I said smiling. Usually I would return the clothes but he forced me into keeping that one. We had never celebrated Thanksgiving though. I watched as Kurama turned to Harry and Harry watched him. The two exchanged silent words until they switched. Harry turned to Hermione and Kurama turned to Ron. The four also exchanged words before turning to me with evil smiles on their faces. I watched with certainty that they were about to attack me and subdue me so that way I would have to go to Hogsmeade with them.

"Hiei, will you come peacefully?" Kurama asked as he advanced upon me with one side. Turning to my other I spotted Hermione. Harry and Ron where no where in sight. I frowned and backed out of the door. Trying to make a break for it I spotted Ron and Harry. Both stopped me from running and in a matter of moments I was caught and being dragged down to Hogsmeade.

"How do I always get stuck into things like this?" I muttered as Kurama dragged me down the stairs. My head hitting the end of each step. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow."

"Will you walk by my side and not try to escape?" Kurama called from before me. I nodded as he turned his head over to see my head nod. After a second he let go. I stood and watched Kurama for a spilt second and then took off. Only to be caught by one of the many plants that littered the many floors of the castle.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," I repeated over and over for my head hit the different stair edges. After about three hundred more steps we finally hit solid ground. I didn't pay attention to time afterward and next thing I knew was that we were standing outside the gates for Hogsmeade.

"We are here!" Kurama called. I growled.

"I can see that thank you!" I growled. Kurama let me go and took off for one of the many stores. I stood in surprise and then thought of just turning to leave but something had snagged my legs and held me in place. "Great."

"Yup, don't you just love plants!" Kurama said as he walked out the store and forced the plants to make me follow him. I growled and let the plants lead me...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Harry's POV

"I wonder if Kurama has found anything for Hiei to wear," Hermione said out loud. I sighed and turned away. It wasn't really our problem. At this point I felt something drop onto my shoulder.

"At least your not the center of attention," Ron said. I looked at him surprised and looked around the hallway. Conversations where going on around me and they didn't stop as I passed. No one was following me around and not a single pair of eyes stayed on myself for over five seconds.

"Yeah true," I said. Suddenly everything went silent. I went to turn and glare at Ron but the crowd went quite cause of Kuroune who was walking over to me.

"Hey, do you three know where Hiei and Kurama headed off to?" Kuroune asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, they are at Hogsmeade," Hermione said in a uneasy tone. Kuroune smiled and then headed off. I watched as Hermione began to swoon over Kuroune.

"What is this about?" Ron suddenly growled.

"Isn't he so awesome?" Hermione asked as she sighed and stars began to show in her eyes.

"NO WAY!" I cried. Turning round the hallway I spotted all the girls checking Kuroune out. Quickly I turned to Ron. He looked close to tears over something. "Excuse us Hermione!" I said as I grabbed Ron and took off. Some other guys followed us.

"I can't believe my girlfriend likes that demon!" cried one of the guys. He was in Hufflepuff and was named Charles.

"Yeah! A mean look at me!" cried a Ravenclaw named John.

"How bout me and my girl! It took her forever to notice me and then it takes her not even half the time to notice that demon creature!" cried one of the most popular Slytherans next to Draco. 

"Yeah, well what should we do?" cried another Slytheran named Keto.

"We should kill him!" called someone. I frowned and turned to Ron. He had a saddened face.

"Ron, are you ok?" I asked the teen. Ron shook his head no and turned away.

"After all these years I thought she would have figured out. But no, she falls for a demon creature and not me!" Ron snapped as he turned. Tears fell freely down his face and surprised everyone around. No one would have thought that this would happen.

"Ron, don't worry. We will get her to come back to her senses. How, I don't know," I said as I began to comfort the red head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Kuroune's POV

"Kurama, Hiei! Where are you guys!" I called as I walked around Hogsmeade. The two were no where to be seen. I was about to give up before I spotted a large clump of red hair. Quickly lunging forward I prayed it wasn't one of the Weasly brothers or sister. "Kurama!"

"Kuroune?" called the red head as he turned and spotted me rushing toward him. He smiled and upon reaching him, gave me a big hug.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked. Kurama pointed over to a short figure next to him. It was Hiei and he seemed to be holding bags from some of the stores. "I don't understand."

"Hiei needed an outfit for Thanksgiving and here it is," Kurama said as he dug into one of the bags and took out a red shirt and black pants. I smiled and nodded. They were dressy looking. I smiled and wondered why Hiei would really agree to that.

"He tied me up," Hiei suddenly snapped as he moved his legs. I looked down and saw some plants had wrapped themselves around his thin legs. I smiled and soon joined the two in their shopping.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Two days later... Readers' POV

Slowly everyone headed over to the Great Hall. It was about three four in the afternoon and they had no lunch. Everyone was really hungry and couldn't wait to eat. As fast as they could each person finally sat and waited. Dumbledore stood before everyone and began to talk.

"This is a holiday for mostly all Americans but with the few Americans we have here, we decided to celebrate Thanksgiving just this once. Unless everyone likes it. Thanks to the Americans we have everything all set up. Now enjoy your first Thanksgiving here at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called as loads of different foods appeared on the tables. Turkey, potatoes, onions, stuffing, some type of green slim, peas, sweet potatoes, and more.

"YES!" everyone cried and in a matter of moments, not one kid had food on his or her face...

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KH: All done here! So, how did you like? Please give input. Next chapter is Christmas.

Hiei: What is that?

KH: You'll find out sooner or later.


	14. Merry Christmas Brother

****

YES! It is a new chapter! Hopefully the longest chapter in this story! This is your Christmas gift! I am putting this up on the 24th but you can all read it on the 25th I hope. If not, YOUR LATE! GRRRR ON YOU! Ok, here is your next chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Fourteen- Merry Christmas Brother.

Kurama's POV

Sighing deeply I left the Gryffindor common room and headed down the decorative halls. It was close to Christmas now and everyone was getting ready. Well, everyone but Hiei and me. I still had no idea what to get the little fire demon. Kuroune was hard to choose for as well. And everyone else... I just got a card.

"Kurama! Hey man, wait up!" called another red hard further down the hall. I sighed knowing full well that it was one of the many Weasly kids that hung out in the school, but I did slow. It ended up being Ron.

"Hey Ron. Anything new?" I asked. Looking out of the corner of my eye I spotted Ron's uncomfortable ness. Confused, I decided to investigate. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. Just, I have no idea what to get Hermione, you and Hiei," Ron said. Stopping, I turned and faced the teen. He stopped as well and begun to shift hid weight from foot to foot.

"First off, get Hiei and myself a card. Second, what kind of gift do you want to get Hermione?" I asked as I watched the teen fidget some more.

"Well. I want a gift that says something but doesn't. I want something showy but not to showy and..." Ron babbled. I smiled as I found out more about Ron.

"You like Hermione a lot right?" I inquired. Ron nodded with a bright red blush. "Get her something she likes or make her something."

"Like get her a book or make her a scarf?" Ron said in thought while watching me. I silently nodded and watched as his face fell.

"What is so wrong with that?" I asked a little hurt. Ron went to say something but stopped. I sighed as I thought about how many people thought of me that way. About a minute later I turned and walked away. 'Great.... They don't like me at all!' I thought as small tears began to well up in my eyes.

"YO FOX!" called a voice. I knew it was Hiei but I didn't slow or stop.

"Leave him. I think he is mad," I heard Ron say to Hiei as the fire demon went to pass. I began to suck in air loudly as I felt more tears well up in my eyes. I was going to cry. 'I am a three thousand year old demon about to cry. Great, look at me now!' I thought as I walked down the halls in silence and alone feelings lingering behind me. I walked threw the halls alone and in search of that statue that Youko had marked. Upon finding it, I walked by it three times and waited for it to open. Once it did I stopped. It didn't open a passage to the Makai, but to the Spirit world.

"Come in Kurama. We have been waiting for you." called Koenma's voice. I gulped but entered. Once I did the passage behind me closed up. "We thought you would be late."

I walked down some halls following Koenma's echoing voice. But it had already begun to fade. Walking faster and faster I wondered what it was about. Stopping short I noticed a new passage. Pictures lined the wall of my life. Youko and Shuuichi. Looking threw each I saw my parents of human and demon. Shiori stood in one of the pictures holding me as a police man stood at the door. I was about three or four. It was the night my dad had died. The police man had come to the door and told Shiori of everything that had happened. My dad was shot by some gang. Or that was their story. My dad was really killed by some demons. I had later found them and killed them. On the other side of the hallway was a picture of my fox parents giving up my other brother to the clan leader. Every fox tribe had a clan leader who ate the first born kit. I was the first born but my parents handed the clan leader the third born kit. They where later killed because of their betrayal.

"Why show this? WHY!" I screamed down the hallway. NO answer came to me as tears began to flood down my face. Walking down the hallway a little further I spotted the time my mother had jumped in front of me to save me from having a cookie jar fall on me. Turning to the Youko side I spotted my first theft with Youka. Crying hard now I rushed forward to a picture that showed me meeting Kuroune and the other, Hiei. Screaming, I ran threw the hallway with tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to see my past. But the more I ran, the longer the hall became. The more of the same pictures, I past.

"Slow down and look at each picture or it will take you years to get to the end of the hall," Koenma called out to me. I breathed hard as tears began to fall faster. Slowing back down to a walk I tried to keep my eyes closed. But each time I was about to past a picture they opened. I frowned and finally kept them opened. Tears rushed quickly down my face and after a while I thought I might dehydrate. But I didn't and when I thought I couldn't take anymore, I ended up at the end of the hallway. Taking a large gulp of air I pushed open a large set of doors and entered the room.

Looking around quickly I spotted Yara, Karasu, Koenma and Botan. There were also a few other creatures that I didn't recognize. Yara wore a bright red dress that laid down to her knees. She seemed thinner than before. Karasu was different, he wore his usual black vampire outfit but the weight he had gained was a lot. He seemed to be about three thousand pounds. Looking him over I remembered the prophecy. 'The person called back becomes up to twice as strong.' The way it works was that the person gains as much fat on his body as possible and all of it turns to muscle and makes him twice as strong. No matter how much over he goes, it doesn't matter. The limit is twice as strong. But it can be less if he only gets about ten pounds on him then he will only lift about ten more pounds of muscle.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your trial Kurama. We are here to see if you are the demon in the prophecy. You have both a love and enemy in Spirit world. Hiei has it also. Along with Kuroune but... Yara says it is you. We are here to test that theory. We must ask you questions clarifying if you are," said one of the creatures behind me. I turned and looked it over. It seemed to be a nymph of some kind. I looked at it carefully and the noticed it was the nymph of prophecy. The creature next to it was the Angel of Prophecy. The last was the Demon of Destiny.

"What makes you think it is me?" I asked as I turned to Yara.

"I think this because when I died, I saw a picture of you holding my living body in your arms holding me tight. Like you had lost me and then got me back. And a small image of Karasu faded in the background," Yara said. I nodded and turned to Koenma and Botan.

"Why did you let Hiei, Kuroune and myself go with the prophecy and all?" I asked.

"We do it every four years. These creatures tell us what demons to send. And we send them. It is what we always do. But this year we found the demons where you and Hiei. We knew you had powerful enemies and decided the send Kuroune for backup. It will hopefully work," Koenma explained.

"But..." I began but Karasu held up a hand.

"Come now... You are here and we best get this done. I am the enemy you unconsciously choose and Yara is your love. Because she is your sister and best friend," Karasu said simply. I sighed and prayed that all this was a lie. That it was a dream or something.

"This isn't a dream. Now we must begin the tests..." called the Angel of Prophecy. 'Let the test begin...' I thought.

Hiei's POV

"Hey, has anyone seen Kurama?" I asked as I entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, Harry and Ron where the only ones in there. I hadn't seen Kurama since Ron stopped me earlier that day. I still needed to find out what kind of gift he wanted. I had about three or four more days till the 24th and I still had no gift for the fox. The bat was easy. I got him some gold. Well, I stole it from Yusuke's treasure but still. I got Hermione a book on demons cause she had seemed interested in them ever since she meet me. Especially Koorimes. I sighed as I thought of what to get Harry. I hadn't gotten a gift for him either. Ron, I got some Bearty Botts or something.

"No, I haven't," Harry said. Turning to Hermione, I watched as she shook her head no and Ron did as well. I frowned and headed back out. 'Where are you fox?' I thought. Walking threw the halls I wondered where he was. 'Maybe I should go get Harry's gift now?' I thought. I nodded yes and headed outside the castle. It took about a minute to find the path the Hogsmeade but once I did, I went down and looked around the stores.

"What should I get Harry?" I asked myself aloud. I had no idea what to get the stupid teen. The other two where easy. They mostly told me what they wanted. Harry didn't. He was such a jerk. Looking round I soon found a thing that Harry flew on once before. I had no idea what it was but I had heard Harry talking about it once. But then I remembered over hearing that Dumbledore got one for him. Sighing deeply I spotted an invisibility cloak. "That's is what I'll get him!"

Quickly buying the over priced cloak, I left the store and headed back up to Hogwarts. Walking threw the halls, I called Kurama's name...

Kuroune's POV

'Where is Kurama?' I thought as I walked through the halls of Hogwarts. I was getting mad, I hadn't seen my friend for a few weeks now. I wanted to see him. Sighing deeply I walked down another of the many hallways.

"KURAMA!" someone shouted. I looked up and spotted a short figure at the end of the hall. Sighing deeply I knew it was Hiei. I really didn't want to talk to the fire demon but I had to find out what he wanted for a gift. Slowly walking down the hall I found that Hiei didn't see me as of yet. Or he did see me but didn't show it. I frowned and walked faster.

"Hiei, I want to talk to you," I called to the demon. I watched as the demon stopped and turned to face me. Anger filled his red eyes.

"Where is Kurama?" he growled. I shrugged my shoulders but then remembered the marked statue I had seen Kurama enter once.

"I know where he is!" I said. Hiei smiled and the two of us raced down the hall. It didn't take long for us to reach the statue but Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there. "What are you three doing here?"

"Trying to get in. We wanted to find Kurama and had remembered him entering this once," Ron explained. I growled but nodded. Turning to the statue I walked by it three times. Nothing happened.

"ARG! Damn, the thing doesn't work when someone else is using it!" I cried as I kicked the statue hard. No pain filled my foot which surprised me. I stared at the statue and tried to kick it again. It was then that I noticed, my foot never made contact with the stone. It went threw the stone.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in her snotty tone.

"Trying to kick the statue," I said in a monotone voice. I could tell Hermione was staring at me strange but I said nothing.

"It should be solid," Ron said as he walked over. "Watch this!" he said. With that he tried to lean on the statue but fell threw and disappeared.

"RON!" Harry, Hermione, Hiei and I cried. He was gone. Not there, not even sitting on the ground near the statue's carved feet. Utterly confused I watched as Hiei walked over to the statue and put a hand threw.

"I think there is a portal on the other side. To where, I have no idea." Hiei said. I frowned but then got an evil idea. Slowly sneaking up behind him, I lightly pushed him in. But what I didn't see was his hand reaching out and grabbing one of my wings. "If, I go your coming with!"

"NO!" I cried as I reached out for Harry and Hermione. I grabbed both and we all feel threw the portal...

Kurama's POV

"Do you have any good friends like best friends?" asked the demon of destiny. I nodded. "Who?"

"Hiei, Yara, and Kuroune. Yusuke and Kuwabara are just friends." I said. The demon nodded. It as the twentieth he had asked me a question. The angel had asked me nineteen and the nymph had asked me twenty also.

"Do you ever regret being alive?" the angel asked for her twentieth question.

"No," I answered.

"What is your reason for saying this?" the nymph asked.

"I feel that of you are alive you have a reason. And each reason is as different and as important as another," I answered. Turning I saw the demon ready to ask a question. Sighing I waited for it to come.

"What are you getting Hiei for Christmas?" the demon asked. I almost died. 'Does this have anything to do with the prophecy?' I asked myself. Sighing I began to think about it. "Must you think so hard?"

"Yes. Hiei is hard to choose for. I was thinking of getting him a sword but he had so many already. Plus he easily breaks them. Then I thought of getting him clothes, but he has all the clothes he needs. After, I thought a card would be good. But Hiei is a best friend and deserves a well fitted gift. I don't care if it takes me till midnight on the 24th. I am going to find him the best gift," I said. Still, having no idea what to get him was hard.

"What would you say to the fact that we can help you?" the angel asked.

"Would you?" I asked. She nodded.

"What would you ask for your short friend?" the nymph asked. I sighed.

"I would ask for a black sword with a dragon handle. On the blade itself would be his names carved in his favorite language. On the other side of the blade would be a spell that allowed the blade never to be broken. That way he wouldn't need any other sword," I said. The three nodded.

"What would you get Kuroune if we said we could help with him as well?" the demon asked. I gasped slightly. I had no idea what I wanted to get Kuroune in the first place. But then I knew.

"I would want to get his freedom and life. What I mean is, he will be able to live no matter what this mission turns out to be. But his record would also be cleared so that way he wouldn't have to run from the Spirit law force," I answered. The three nodded again and turned slightly to Koenma. 'Are they really going to do that?' I thought.

"What else would you want to get your friend Kuroune?" the angel asked. I frowned.

"I don't know. I guess I would leave it at te life and freedom... But then again... I think now, I would get him that young girl in the panting he wanted. Once time when we where out stealing Kuroune had found this large panting of a young bat female. He had stared at it the entire time we where there. He skin was slightly paled. Her black hair laid in layers around her face. Those green eyes looking far into the distance. She seemed to have been looking at us, but then again, not at us. It was amazing. But, I'll never be able to find that bat demon for him," I said with a sigh. I remembered that picture. He had almost died on that steal. But he died on the one after.

"What would you get Yara if she was alive?" asked the nymph as she moved a little in her seat. I sighed and thought about it.

"I would also get her a sword. Hers would be blood red color with a border dragon handle. The name would be carved in elfish on one side. On the other would be two spells. One spell would involve a curse to all who tried to use it that didn't have Yara's permission. The other would be the same spell as Hiei's sword," I responded. The nymph nodded.

"What do you want for Christmas?" the demon suddenly asked. I went to answer but stopped. I really had no idea. I had thought about gifts for everyone else that I forgot myself...

Sirius's POV

"Do we have to do this Remus?" I asked again. Remus didn't answer. He had been strange these past few days. I had no idea what was wrong but I wanted to know badly. It was the 22nd now and we both had been working on a trap thing.

"Yes, we must," Remus snapped. I frowned but began to work again. He had been this way ever since Thanksgiving. It had been strange at first but when I had talked to Harry at one point the said that I had been strange as well. I sighed. "What are you sighing about?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of Harry," I said. Remus snorted and went back to work. I frowned and went to sigh again but stopped. I didn't want him to hear me sigh.

Hermione's POV

"Where are we?" I asked as I rubbed my head. I had landed on Hiei's chest. Both of us had blushed badly when we noticed it. Ever since we sat nowhere near each other.

"I would say the Makai," Hiei said. I frowned.

"Demon world?" I asked. Hiei nodded. I sighed. 'It is impossible for us to be here... Or is it?' I thought. I watched as Kuroune got up and walked over to one of the many trees that surrounded us.

"I am sleeping here for the night," Kuroune said.

"What makes you so certain that we are going to be here for a while?" Harry growled.

"Makai time and Ningankai time are different. The Makai is faster, so darkness comes earlier. In five minutes it will get dark for the night," Kuroune snapped back. I frowned. It seems we were going be there for a while.

Dumbledore's POV

'I wonder where they all are,' I thought as I left the Gryffindor common room. No one has seen Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hiei, Kurama or Kuroune for a few hours now. I had searched everywhere but the Slytheran hallway. I was getting worried. But then again, they'll soon come round...

Remus's POV 

****

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' I screamed. It was a creature called Shadow. He had taken over my body. At first he had forced me into one of my worst memories. The day I found out about James and Lily's death. But after a while I broke out of it and now am trapped in my own body.

'Never. I am doing a job here,' snapped Shadow. I growled in response and wondered how to get him out of my head or how to let Sirius know what was going on in my body. But how?

****

Kurama's POV

"Any more questions?" I asked. I had just answered the fifty thousandth question and I was getting a little annoyed.

"No more questions. We are done here. Thank you Kurama," The demon said. With that he left along with the nymph and angel.

"Great job Kurama!" Botan cried as she flew down to my side. I sighed and wondered what they where doing.

"They are going to review your stats and then all will be over for now," Koenma said. Yara and Karasu had left at the beginning of the questioning.

"What do you mean for now?" I asked.

"The prophecy lasts until about February or so. Until then you must prepare all sorts of things. It sucks really. Everything is interesting till about Christmas. Then it gets boring," Koenma said. I frowned. 'Not to me.' I thought.

****

Hiei's POV

'Stuck in the Makai with three humans and a bat. Great luck for me. And I still don't have a gift for Kurama or Kuroune... Maybe I should ask Kuroune.' I thought as I looked down from my tree branch. Below me laid Harry. Hermione was below him and on the lowest branch was Ron. Kuroune stayed on the ground. We were going to sleep in the tree for the night. I hated the fack that I would have to share a tree with the humans but... I just had to deal.

"Hiei? Are you awake?" Kuroune called from below. I sighed.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I growled.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing at all."

"Oh, come on. Tell me the truth!"

"Fine... Nothing."

"Hiei!"

"Ok... I have no idea. Does that help?"

"No..."

"I got you gold so..."

"I don't care about me... I need to get you and Kurama a gift."

"Get us cards or something. I bet Kurama is just getting us cards. Though... I'm not giving him a card."

"What are you getting him?"

"I have no idea yet."

"Oh...."

"So...."

"I am thinking of getting Kurama a new plant."

"Doesn't he have enough already?"

"Yeah but still.... I want to."

"I wouldn't get the fox a plant. He has them all."

"What would you get him then mister Fire demon bastard?"

"I... I would get him a friend's love."

"What?"

"A friend's love. Isn't that suppose to be worth the world?"

"Hiei, your so naive!" Kuroune called with a laugh. I frowned and wondered what he meant. "That is so stupid. Do you really believe that sort of thing?"

"Yes!"

"Oh poor Hiei! He really believes those things! Way to funny!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Will you two quite down?" Hermione called. I looked down in time to see her roll right off her branch.

"KUROUNE GET HERMIONE!" I screamed while I jumped off my own branch. I wanted to make sure Harry didn't fall from his soon to jump in surprise. He almost did but I caught him just as I heard two crashes.

"Ow!" Kuroune called. I smiled knowing that Hermione and Ron had fallen on the bat demon. I waited a few minutes before finally heading down with Harry in my arms. The teen had fallen asleep again in my arms. "How dare you Hiei!"

"I did nothing at all!" I answered. Kuroune growled to me and then turned to the other two humans. The where both back to sleep.

"I think we better move out." Kuroune said. I nodded. Watching silently, Kuroune picked up Hermione and Ron. After which we headed out for another shelter.

Kurama's POV

I waited along with Botan and Koenma. We were each getting bored. We had watched Kuroune and Hiei for a while. They had gotten out of he Makai... They where back in Hogwarts and as confused as ever. I had done that. It was a small prank. Nothing much. But I wondered when I was going to leave. It was the 24th in the Ningankai. I still had no gift for Hiei and none for Kuroune. Getting really panicky, I wandered around the room.

"Sit down please," Koenma said. I sighed. Sitting down I decided to bounce my leg. About a minute later Botan grabbed my leg.

"Stop it." Botan said. I frowned. Looking around I found I sat next to a table. Moving my hand I began to tap my fingers in a rhythmic pattern. It wasn't long after that I found both Koenma and Botan glaring at me.

"What? It is either I walk, bounce my leg, or tap my fingers. Now what should I do?" I asked.

"None!" Koenma and Botan snapped at the same time. I sighed and then began to fiddle my fingers threw each other. It worked for a time. But then I found I wanted to fidget some more. SO I quickly got up and began to pace around the room behind Botan and Koenma.

"SIT DOWN!" Koenma snapped. I frowned and stopped walking for a little bit.

"Not this time," I growled.

"And why not?" Botan asked.

"Cause, I am a little panicky right now and need to do something. It just happens to be walking!" I snapped. Botan and Koenma frowned deeply. I smiled and began my pacing again. It was turning about ten in the Ningankai. I was really beginning to panic. Stores began to close for the night...

"Can you sit now?" Botan asked. I shook my head no.

"And why not?" Koenma asked.

"I don't have a gift for Hiei or Kuroune yet. I need to get them before midnight! That is when all stores close for the night!" I said. Koenma smiled.

"Remember when they asked you what you wanted to give your friends?" Koenma asked. I nodded. "That is your gift to them. The angel and nymph are making the swords. While the demon is out trying to find that bat female."

"But why?" I asked stupidly. "And why make Yara's?"

"They are doing this because they took you away from your shopping time and they owe you. And they are making Yara's for if she is the one who comes out of the portal it will be her gift."

"Oh... They would really do that for me?" I asked.

"Oh yes. And if you had told them what you wanted, they would have made it and would tell one of your friends to give it to you. But since you had no idea. They didn't. So now Hiei and Kuroune are both stuck without a gift for you." Botan said.

"How are you so sure that I am going to get those gifts? Am I even going to make it for Christmas?" I asked. Koenma nodded and smiled.

"You'll make it. Don't worry about that." Koenma said. I frowned deeply and wondered if he was telling the truth.

"How can you be so positive?" I asked. Koenma shrugged.

"Cause. They will be here in a minute." Koenma said. I sighed and began to count for 60 seconds. Once I hit 60, the three appeared.

"Here you go," the demon said as he handed me a sword and a leash to something. Looking up, I saw it was the girl. She smiled to me and I smiled back slightly.

"Hi," she said sweetly. I smiled again.

"Hi... Is it ok that you are a Christmas present?" I asked. She nodded.

"Better then being in jail," she said. I smiled. 'Oh, yeah Kuroune will like her.' I thought. With that we headed to the Ningankai. It was only minutes later that I headed to my room and fell asleep.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron called. I frowned and opened my eyes slightly. I really didn't want to be up.

"Come on Kurama! The hallway won't let us go down without you! Come on!" Harry called as he pushed on my side. I frowned.

"No, I sleep!" I muttered into the pillow when I turned away from Harry.

"Yara is waiting," Hiei whispered into my ear. I growled.

"That is a cruel joke Hiei," I snapped threw the white pillow.

"Brother! Come out Brother!" someone called from downstairs. Ripping my eyes open, I listened again for the voice. "Brother!" It was Yara's! Throwing the covers off, I was downstairs in a matter of seconds. There stood Yara. She sat on a black chair and waited for me. "Going to say hi?"

"Hi..." I half said half squeaked. Yara smiled as the other kids rushed down behind me. It was Kuroune, Harry, Ron and Hiei. Kuroune had slept in one of the vacant beds for the night. "Yara!"

"Yes, now come over here and hug me already!" Yara said. With that, I rushed over and hugged her hard. Backing away I looked her over. Her usually pale skin was even paler and her black hair had grown longer. The cool brown eyes seemed semi vacant. She wore a red tank top with black leather pants and no boots. I smiled as I looked at my flower covered pajamas. "I don't care how your dressed Kurama!"

"Thanks..." I muttered.

"Shall we open gifts already?" Yara asked. Everyone nodded and soon began the search for presents. I was the first to find one. It was in a green wrapping with my name on the card. The writing was to fancy so I wondered who it was from. Ron had looked over at this point.

"HA! She sent you one as well! Harry, where is that five knuts you promised?" Ron called. I smiled and quickly opened the card.

Merry Christmas Kurama! I wanted to make sure you stayed nice and warm! Mrs. Weasly.

Opening the box, I found a red and green knit sweater with a large Y and S on it. I smiled. 'Thanks Mrs. Weasly!' I thought. Looking over I saw Hiei lift a black and red knit sweater from a box as well. It had a large H on it. Smiling quickly I wondered how many Mrs. Weasly made for everyone. Kuroune had a large pink one with slits in the back for his wings and a large K on it as well. Ron got a maroon color with a large R on it. And Harry had one as well. Turning back around I saw a box for Yara,

"Yara, you got a present here," I called. Yara quickly came over and unwrapped it. Inside was a black and blood red sweater that had a large Y and A on it. Smiling she put it on.

"I was getting cold," She said. I smiled.

"Hey, this one is for Kurama. It's from... Snape!" Harry called. I smiled and walked over. It was a box wrapped in brown paper. Upon opening it, I found a note.

__

Sorry for being such a bastard in class that first day. I have been all my life and am just use to it. This is the only time you will ever see me do this. And if you tell someone, I will get you! Snape.

"Well, that is unexpected," I said with a smile. Before I could put it away, the note was being passed around the room for all to see.

"This one is for Hiei, from Kurama!" Ron called from the back of the tree. I frowned as I noticed my hiding spot was found. Hiei walking over quickly snatched the package out of Ron's grip. Unwrapping the paper extremely slowly, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Finally he got all the paper off but didn't open the box. Waiting silently as his hand slowly reached for the side, I waited.

"I think I'll wait till later," Hiei said, surprising us all. Almost falling over and ding, I watched as Hiei picked up a paper thing. 

Quickly he handed it to me. I smiled and took the paper. It had Hiei's handwriting on it. Smiling I opened it to find a card inside. On the front was a picture of a small green house. I smiled and went to open the card when music began to play. Curious as to what was going to happen, I waited. The music played a soft yet sweet melody that could put even the toughest of kids to sleep. Slowly saying from side to side I watched as the picture began to change. Slowly a red headed boy walked from the house onto the street. In a matter of seconds a shorter black haired boy stood next to him. 

I watched as the two slowly walked down the black and the background in the picture changed. Finally the two arrived at a meeting place. Then the image froze. And soon another image appeared. This one showed a raven haired boy in a green outfit. Then a second image appeared. It was a orange haired, tall boy in a blue outfit. I smiled as image after image of my friends appeared. It wasn't about a second after all the images appeared that the red haired boy was alone. Then the words, OPEN, appeared. Again, as curious as ever, I opened the card. It showed everyone but me in the background.

"You are never alone," called the voice of Hiei. But it wasn't from Hiei himself but a recording from the card. I smiled.

"Thanks Hiei!" I said. Hiei smiled.

"I lost over three thousand dollars trying to get that card perfect. You better like it!" Hiei said. I laughed. Suddenly Yara stood in front of me with a small red bow on her head.

"I am a gift from Koenma! I am here to say Hi and give you a kiss," she said. I smiled and laughed as she gave me a small peck on the cheek. Everyone laughed at this, even Kuroune.

"Hey, it was all I could think of!" Kuroune said. Then it was Harry's turn. He decided to open the gift from Hermione first. Inside was a small box. He was looking at the back side and when he turned it around, it showed him and Hermione on the front. Upon opening the box, it showed picture after picture of Harry and Hermione together.

"Thanks, Hermione!" Harry said aloud. We all smiled as Ron picked up a gift. It was from me to him. I smiled.

"And what is this?" he asked as he began to open it. Inside was a box. Upon opening the box it seemed empty. "This better not be a cruel joke here Kurama!"

"It isn't. Put your hand inside the box," I said. Ron did as told and found his hand disappearing.

"WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted. "Wait! I feel something! I'm gonna pull it out!" he said. I smiled and once he pulled the thing out. He saw the Bearty Botts Every Flavor jelly beans.

"That is a portal to a large storage of Bearty Botts that I have gotten for you. Every Christmas it will refill itself even if I am not your friend... But I think we will still be friends!" I said. Ron smiled as he pulled out box after box of Bearty Botts.

"How much do I have till next Christmas?" Ron asked. I smiled.

"Ten or twenty boxes for each day," I said. "But you don't have to eat all of those boxes. It doesn't matter. You will always have enough."

"THANKS!" Ron cried as he rushed over and gave me a hug. I smiled.

"My turn!" Kuroune said as he looked around. Finding a small box with his name on it, he picked it up. "It's from... Harry!"

We all waited as the bat demon began to unwrap the box. It was only minutes later that he was done. At this point Hiei was as agitated as ever. He wanted to open the box I had given him. Still, he had left it unwrapped but unopened. "HURRY UP!"

"Fine Hiei." Quickly Kuroune opened the box. Inside was... A new hat. Pitch black, it looked like his old one, but no cuts and broken spots. I smiled as watched as Kuroune hugged Harry and thanked the teen. After which I heard cardboard ripping. I turned and spotted Hiei trying to open his present. What was funniest was that he couldn't!

"FOX! HOW DO I OPEN THIS!" Hiei snapped. I smiled and watched as he threw the box to the ground. Frowning slightly I watched Hiei fascinated as he set up a fire ball. I frowned deeper as Hiei sent the fire ball at the box.

"So glad that there is nothing in there that is burnable," I said. Hiei snorted slightly and looked in the charred ashes. Finding what he wanted, he pulled it out. It was the sword I had asked for in my questioning. A black sword with a dragon handle, on the blade itself was his names carved in elfish. On the other side was the spell that allowed the blade never to be broken. I smiled.

"Awesome!" Ron and Harry unison. That was when I remembered the sword for Yara. Quickly rushed behind the tree I grabbed the box.

"This is for Yara!" I said as I handed her the box. She opened it and gasped at the sword. It was almost likes Hiei's except for the different name, border dragon, and second spell on Yara's. Smiling I watched as the two rushed at me and hugged me hard.

"I have a gift for Hiei now!" Ron said. I turned and watched as Ron reached out from behind him and pulled out a box wrapped in bright yellow paper. Hiei, opened the thing quickly and found a sword cleaning kit inside.

"Thanks Ron," Hiei said. Ron smiled.

"I have a gift for Harry!" Kuroune called. Everyone turned to Kuroune and waited. Harry was watching with most curiosity. Seconds later, Kuroune held a new... FIRE BOLT 2!!!

"SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry cried as he rushed over and grabbed the present. It wasn't long after that everyone had their gifts unwrapped. 

Harry got the box of pictures from Hermione, the Fire blot 2 from Kuroune, a candle that burned the emotion of joy from Ron, a new invisibility cloak from Hiei, and a card with a ticket to wherever he wants to go from me. 

Ron got a book of interesting facts from Hermione, an invisibility cloak from Hiei, a Bearty Botts Every Flavor Jelly bean storage box from me, a ticket to any Quidditch game he wants to go to from Kuroune and a pile of money from Harry. He said that Hiei, Kuroune and I had all the best ideas. 

Hiei got a new sword from me, a kiss from Yara, 'sweet snow' from Kuroune, new black cloak from Harry, a sword cleaning kit from Ron, and a book on humans from Hermione. 

Kuroune got a new black hat from Harry, a pair of wing warmers from Ron, and a pile of gold from Hiei. I got him his freedom, life and the girl from the panting. He wanted to kill me when he found out. The girl he loved and when he got the freedom and life certificate from Koenma he almost died from shock. It was a funny sight to see, I must say.

I got a day with Yara from Koenma, a new plant from Ron (One I didn't knew existed but that was because Ron's twin brothers made them), the story card from Hiei, a deck of cards with plants on it from Harry, and a panting I had seen once before from Kuroune. Kuroune and I had been ou stealing once and I had spotted a panting of a large clearing with a small waterfall, deer grazing in a field of roses and a small pond with a black fox and a silver fox dancing together.

It was an awesome Christmas. But I still had to find some way to send gifts home for my mother, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and everyone one else in Japan. Oh, well. I guess I could do it later. If I have time...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

All done! Hope you like your seventeen page story that took me all day to type! I started at nine am on the 24th and ended at 5 pm on the 24th! So, be happy people! And...

__

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD CHAPTER!


	15. Battle Galore

****

So Happy New Year everyone! Sorry I am late but my computer decided to break right after Christmas... So... Anyway, on to this chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter fifteen- Battles Galore!

Hiei's POV

I stared at the black sword that I had gotten from Kurama. It was beautiful. Mostly all of my time was spent eating the un-melting storage of 'sweet snow', polishing my sword while the human book lay in front of me. Smiling, I looked back to the human book. It was opened to one of my favorite wars in Human's past. The World War II... I laughed again at how pitiful it was for me to stare at this book for the endless amount of time that I did.

"Are you ever going to come down? You been in there all day!" called a voice. It was Kurama. I sighed and looked back at my gifts before giving in and getting up. Looking round the room, I quickly found the cloak Harry gave me. Throwing it on, I hid my sword beneath it. My book was gently placed in a draw on my bed stand and the sweet snow was thrown into my huge trunk that sat at the end of my bed. Sighing, I remembered waking up on the 26th to find Yara already back in Spirit World. Her day ended at midnight...

"COME ON Hiei! We are going to watch some fights!" Ron called from downstairs. It seemed even the wizards fought. Not just with spells but fist matches. Ron and Harry had gotten tickets from Lupin and Sirius for all of us to go. It seemed that a few guests would be randomly picked at the door to go fight as well. 'Better not be me...' I thought with a growl.

"Hiei we're going to miss the beginning matches!" Harry complained. I sighed and flitted downstairs only to run into the fox at the bottom. He seemed cheerful. I growled and turned away.

"I would gladly miss them... I don't want to go," I snapped. Harry smiled as he helped Kurama grab my arms. The two would have to carry me all the way. I had already told them that factor so they had one day to find out which two would carry me.

"What if we could have been picked for the fight?" Ron thought a loud in a dreamy voice. I scoffed and wondered how long the fights would be. The Dark Tournament was enough for me personally. But I didn't want to tell anyone... That was my little secret.

"I don't think Hiei and I would enjoy the fighting if we had to do it ourselves..." Kurama said. I nodded slightly as Harry and Kurama began to drag me down some stairs. We had to go to the dungeons to see the fights. So a lot of walking was involved. Lucky for me, I didn't have to walk all to much. I would once we reached the second floor but then again, we are on the eighth. Once we reached the dungeons we saw the first fight was about to begin. But the people still needed a few challengers and choose Kurama and myself. Which I had growled deeply at. We were not to use any wand magic. That was about the only rule I had liked.

"Hiei, promise me that you won't kill any of these people," Kurama said as he corner me before our first fight. I was in the first fight of the entire thing. So the fights had paused. Kurama was the last meaning we wouldn't fight till the end... I didn't mind. Just gave me a reason to continue fighting.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy. Until you come in the ring," I said with a smirk. Kurama sighed and let me walk out to face my challenger. It was an old man. He reminded me a lot like Dumbledore but that man was in the stands watching me.

"Twenty gallons on the old man," someone cried out. I snorted and looked up to the man. Sadly he seemed human. If he wasn't, he would have been ash. Looking back to my opponent I saw his smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked a little surprised that the old man would smile while he was about to fight. The man shook his head and dropped the smile.

"I was thinking of how fun it would be to tear you limb from limb... The last guy who wandered in here was killed in a split second," the man said with an evil laugh that reminded me of Elder Toguro. I grunted.

"Don't compare me to humans.... I am the Forbidden Child of the Koorimes... I think I can handle myself," I growled. Watching the elder man, I found I was in a playful mood. "Is it fine with you if I kill you?"

"I have no family.... My only enjoyment of life is right here," the man said. "But this is growing tiresome. For the opponents get weaker and weaker. But if you are who you say you are... Then this will be fun and I wouldn't mind losing my life to you. But one question..."

"Shot before I grow weary of this," I snapped. Hearing a cough from the audience, I looked up. It was Kurama. He didn't like my little display. I smiled but ignored him. 'Let Youko have fun...' I thought while sending the message to Kurama. The fox snorted and drew attention to himself.

"I will not do such a thing..." Kurama growled. I smiled and coked my head but kept my eyes on the elder man.

"Are you Hiei Jaganshi from the Urameshi team in the Dark Tournament?" the man asked. Everyone in the stadium gasped lightly.

"What if I was? And if I said the red head is Shuuichi Minamino/ Youko Kurama from the same team?" I asked. Again a loud gasp came over the crowd.

"I might have to show you my true form..." the man said. I sighed and remembered a member of another team who did the same thing.

"If it is you Suzuka, show your self..." I snapped the man laughed.

"Very perceptive my little fire demon. But it is the Beautiful Suzuka!" the man said as he lifted the elder disguise. I snorted.

"Back out now before I kill you..." I snapped and turned away.

"I have grown in power Hiei! FIGHTING IS MY LIFE!" Suzuka called. I snorted again.

"I have mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in the entire Dark Tournament. I am not going to fight you..." I snapped. But something came at me. I jumped away to see Suzuka standing where I was. Grunting, I landed and watched Suzuka... He was standing there watching me as well.

"Not going to attack?" Suzuka asked. I groaned.

"Why waist my energy? I'll let you come at me and then I will attack," I said. Suzuka nodded.

"Ok... Uh... I am not going to attack then!"

"How will you win?"

"............"

"Baka..."

"I AM NOT STUPID!"

"I said fool...."

"WHATEVER!"

"Temee," I growled. Suzuka's eyes grew big and I smiled. I had really insulted him by calling him a bastard. Finally Suzuka attacked. My eyes widened slightly at his speed. It had increased but not fast enough for me. As quickly as he came, I had gotten my fist up faster and smashed it in his guts.

"Ah..." was all Suzuka could say. I smiled and let him drop to the floor in pain. After a minute, I walked out of the ring. Fight after fight raged on till Kurama was ready for his turn. I quickly went up to the bleachers to watch. Lucky for me, there was an entire front row dedicated to fighters who want to watch their competitions. I smiled as I saw Kurama was to fight a small kid.

"AND NOW Kurama IS TO FIGHT... Rinku?" called the announcer. I almost died. 'What are the fighters from the Dark Tournament doing here?' I asked myself.

"Rinku? I remember you! You beat Kuwabara," Kurama said. The child nodded. I smiled.

"Don't forget his Serpent Yo-Yos," I whispered. The red head heard me for he nodded yes. Soon the battle was underway. Kurama had rushed at Rinku as Rinku prepared his Serpent Yo-Yos. I smiled and watched as Kurama dodged each yo-yo and string.

"ROSE WHIP!" called Kurama. His voice echoed threw the halls. I smiled and watched as Kurama whipped the long spiky covered whip down onto Rinku but the small kid dodged. Kurama cracked his whip again as Rinku meet the whip with his own Yo-yos. The two things bounced off each other again and again.

"This is getting us no where!" Rinku called as he sent his Yo-yos after Kurama's Rose Whip again. Kurama smiled.

"Your right... Did you see my fight with Karasu?" Kurama asked. Frowning I began to remember what Kurama did. 'Don't use the Oji plant!' I thought. But... Regardless, out came the seed for the Oji plant.

"No... Jin was having to much fun on the currents. The only fight I saw was Yusuke's," Rinku explained. Kurama sighed and began to think of what to do. He wanted to use the Oji plant but he didn't know if it would just attack Rinku or attack everyone in the stadium. Finally, Kurama decided to take out a second Rose Whip... Upon doing so, Rinku took out some more Serpent Yo-Yos. Kurama sighed and thought to make a third whip and move it with his hair but one of his already existing Rose Whips slashed Rinku across the chest and sent him flying backward into the wall unconscious. Everyone gapped at the sight but got over it as the next match was called to begin. It was me verses Sirius?

"I'VE GOT TO FIGHT HIM!" I cried in disappointment as Sirius entered the ring I had landed in. Sirius nodded.

"I am pretty strong for a wizard!" Sirius said proudly. I grunted. 'Probably weaker that Kuwabara...' I thought with a sigh. Watching the human, he began to move around. Growling, I waited for him to attack. Just as I was about to attack myself, Sirius lunged forward at a speed faster that Kuwabara's. I gasped in surprise and feel into a defense stance as blow after blow reached my arms. 'Man he is strong!' I thought as I felt myself being pushed back with each blow to my arms. Finally, I moved out of the way of Sirius left hook and crashed into the wall. 'Shit! He threw me back this far?' I thought as Sirius came at me again. I jumped over the human and kicked him hard into the wall and bounded onto the other side of the ring, hoping that I will be able to attack him before he could attack me. "Good job Hiei... Lets try this again."

I mentally cursed myself as Sirius rushed at me and trapped me against the wall. Lifting his leg he caught me hard in the gut and he repeatedly hit me over and over with his left leg. Once Sirius backed away I feel to the ground and coughed up blood. Looking to the stands I spotted Harry's face contorted with fear and anger. It seemed he wanted Sirius to stop, but not get hurt. 'Great, now I really can't hurt Sirius,' I thought as something caught my gut again. Looking over I spotted Sirius's foot had hit my stomach.

"Hiei!" someone cried from the stands. Looking up I say Hermione watching me in fear. I laughed slightly and turned away. 'Baka human... Why does she think I am going to die?' I thought as Sirius slammed his fists into my back, sending me sprawling to the floor.

"FIGHT DAMN IT!" cried someone. I looked up in surprise and saw Harry was standing and glaring hard at me. Surprise flitted across my face as I looked into the boys face. Harry wanted me to win... Finally I stood and turned to Sirius. He was glaring at me. I watched as his feet began to dance along the floor and then he lunged for me. This time I was ready and did a right uppercut to his chin. Watching as Sirius cried out in pain, he flew to the other side of the stadium and landed hard on the ground. Snorting slightly, I turned away from the human. He should be down for a while. But I heard a grunt. Turning back, I watched as Sirius stood. Surprise glinted across my face but it soon left as Sirius feel to his knees. Slowly I walked over.

"Give up?" I asked. Sirius nodded and I helped him up. Slowly we left the ring. Once out of the ring, we were met up with by some of the nurses and they took Sirius away. They were going to take me as well. But I kindly said no. After a minute I heard Kurama's name called after Lupin's. I sighed and headed up to the stadium where I met up with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hermione had briskly walked over and slapped me hard across the face. The sound echoed throughout the stadium and my face turned to pure shock. Everyone was watching us.

"HOW DARE YOU! SIRIUS SHOULD HAVE BEEN TREATED LIKE ANY OTHER FIGHTER! YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK!" Hermione screamed. I frowned and turned to look at the ground. This only made me receive another slap hard across my face. Only this time, I fell into the seats.

"I thought you would get mad if I fought him..." I said silently as I stood. This time I got three hands hitting me in three different places. One in the gut (Harry), one in the chest (Ron), and one in the face (Hermione).

"Sirius was your opponent. You should have treated him like one..." Harry snapped viciously to me. I winced and turned to see Kurama looking at me threw hurt eyes. Turning away, I spotted an evil glint in Lupin's eyes...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Ending here because I can! Tee hee! Again, sorry for the long wait... Had to get my computer fixed. Anyway, next chapter up soon!


	16. Lupin Stop It!

****

Thanks for all who reviewed. I know some people might not have understood the last chapter. Mostly... It was a waist. I am only trying to waist time so I am making up stupid things... Sorry, this will most likely be the last useless chapter...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter sixteen: Lupin Stop this!

Kurama's POV

I turned from Hiei and looked over to Lupin. He was smiling evilly and I began to wonder if he was ok. Forgetting about it I soon turned back to see Hiei getting slapped again by Hermione. I smiled slightly and wondered if I should tell her to stop. 'Oh well. To bad for Hiei.' I thought as a bell sounded making it so the fight has started. Turning toward Lupin I saw he was already lunging for me. Sighing, I easily dodged his attack. He tried over and over with no avail.

"Lupin, your wasting your energy here," I said. Lupin grunted and lunged toward me again and caught me up against a wall.

"I don't care my little fox pet," he whispered harshly in my ear. When he backed away I saw malice glinting in his eyes. I gasped. 'Lupin isn't in control here!' I thought as I dodged a roundhouse kick.

"Shadow?" I called in anger. Lupin turned to face me, his eyes showing hurt and anger at once. 'It can't be!' I thought as I fought to hide my anger. Watching, I saw Lupin lunge toward me again and throw a left punch. I dodged the punch but got hit by his following left leg. "Ugh!"

Slowly I fell to the ground and held my stomach. 'He is a hell of a lot stronger than he looks!' I thought as I turned to face him. 'Or maybe it is just that Shadow makes him stronger. But then Yara and Kuroune would have been stronger as well and they weren't...'

"Get up..." Lupin growled. Slowly I obeyed his order. Once on my feet, Lupin punched me hard in the chin and sent me fling backward. Grunting as I hit the ground, I turned to see what happened to Lupin. He stood on the other side of the ring. Again, I got to my feet and watched as Lupin lunged toward me. Dodging quickly to the floor, I was able to fit right between his legs and slid out behind him. Turning faster then the human eye could see, I caught Lupin with a large roundhouse kick right in the back of the head and sent him to the ground. A gasp ran over the crowd as I flipped away from the floored werewolf. He didn't seem to happy about being thrown to the ground.

"Shadow, let Lupin go!" I called in hopes of getting Shadow to come out and fight himself. I would treat Lupin like a normal fighter, but to get rid of Shadow, I only knew of two ways. One was to get Shadow to leave himself and two... Kill both Lupin and Shadow. That one I really didn't want to do. 'Wait! Hiei and the Jagan!' I thought as I turned slightly to see Hiei rubbing some sore spots on his head. 'Yeah! Hiei can possibly force Shadow out of Lupin without killing Lupin!'

"Ha, why let this mortal go?" called Lupin. I looked over. "Want to know one thing about me? I can control all aspects of whom I control. For example, if I take over a shape shifter, I can turn into whatever it wants. If I take over a werewolf, I can change into a werewolf whenever I want unlike the person or thing itself."

"Don't you dare," I growled but it was to late for Shadow had already forced Lupin to change into his werewolf form. 'KUSO! Kuso, kuso, kuso!' I thought as I felt my eyes widen larger than normal. Watching as the werewolf lunged forward, I jumped to the side. But I forget to put into play the fact that a werewolf in it's true form is as fast a demon so it's right paw caught me hard in the chest sending five even cuts across the hardened area. I gasped in pain and flipped just before landing on the ground and spotted my torn shirt. 'MY SHIRT!' I thought in anger as I looked up to see the wolf already charging me again. Jumping over the wolf I hoped that it wouldn't kick upward with it's back feet. Sadly it did and sent me high into the air before landing hard on my back. "AHHH!"

Slowly getting up I turned and spotted the wolf was pacing the other side of the ring. 'There is no way I can win in this form...' I thought. Closing my eyes I thought hard of Youko and felt my body changing. As I changed, I could feel my hair growing a few inches longer, a tail appearing. My ears moved onto my head and I grew taller. Up to seven feet really. Upon opening my eyes, I saw everything bleared but it cleared within a few seconds showing that my transformation was complete for my eye color had to change as well.

!@#$%^&*()))!@#$%^&*((()@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()_@#$%^&*()@#$%^&*()!@#$%!!

Youko's POV

Looking around I felt something hit my back hard. Flying into the wall on the other side of the ring, I knew what happened. As I was transforming, Shadow had used it to his advantage and gotten behind me and attacked me when my guard was down.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO ATTACK YOUR OPPONENT WHILE HE IS TRANSFORMING!" I roared to the wolf that stood on the other side of the ring. The wolf merely shrugged and flared my anger even more.

"What did you expect him to do? Let you transform without any attack?" Called Hiei. I looked to the crowd and spotted him watching my threw angered eyes. I nodded yes.

"It is a tradition to not attack an opponent while he is transforming," I snapped to the fire demon. He laughed.

"I have attacked many while they were transforming. The rules are to attack at any opportunity you get. Even if it is during a transformation," Hiei growled back. I snorted.

"It is un honorable," I called back. Hiei growled.

"Look up the rules for a fight. It says nothing about attacking while your opponent is transforming," Hiei snapped. I scoffed and glared at the demon.

"No one should ever do that! I mean if you attack during a transformation, would you attack while someone is preparing their own attack?" I called. Hiei nodded. "That is so un honorable!"

"Un honorable? What about attacking a man when he is down?" Hiei called. I snorted.

"Not once have I ever done that," I shouted.

"What about that time with Yusuke? During the training! He landed on the ground and you kicked him in the side!" Hiei snapped.

"I did not! Kuwabara did that!" I cried. Hiei snorted.

"I have proof! I can call Yukina!" Hiei yelled. I gasped lightly knowing that Yukina would most likely agree with Hiei even if it isn't the truth. But a sudden bark caught my attention. Turning, I spotted the werewolf glaring at me. I sighed.

"Sorry bout that. Shall we continue?" I asked as I ignored Hiei's shouts of defiance. The wolf nodded and he lunged toward me. I jumped and narrowly avoided a hit to the face. Once I landed I felt a hard hit to my back which sent me into a wall. Turning around I spotted the wolf coming at my face for a killing blow. Ducking down, I shot my hands out and caught the wolf and threw him across the ring. Praying that he wouldn't get up soon, I pulled out a rose seed. Growing it as fast as I could I turned it into a Rose Whip. But when I looked for my opponent, he was gone. "What the?"

A sudden bite to my leg caught my attention and I looked down to see the wolf had caught my left leg in his mouth. A second later he ripped his head up and pulled me up along with it sending me flying into the air. Landing hard into the ground, I soon found the wolf sitting on top of me mauling me. Crying out in pain I looked for my whip which had dislodged from my hand when I went flying. It was sitting a few inches away from my finger tips. Reaching out as far as I could, I could just about touch the edge. Gritting my teeth, I reached out again only to find my whip swatted away by the wolf's tail. I growled in response.

"Get up Kurama," I heard someone whisper. Looking into the crowd I spotted Hermione almost in tears. I snorted in disgust as I began to push against the wolf's chest in hopes of getting him off of me. It worked up until the wolf bit down hard on my right arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the wolf began to swing his head back and forth as though trying to rip my arm off my body. It seemed to work as he pulled my arm from it's socket and dislocating it. The pain was incredible as I felt tears fall from my eyes. The wolf was going to kill me. IN the distance, I thought I heard people yelling but it was to far away for me to notice. Images passed threw my head as it seemed like my life flashed by. 'Am I really going to die?' I asked myself. YOU CAN'T DIE YOU FOOL! Shuuichi cried in my head. I winced in pain because of the noise but felt a new source of power fill my body. I opened my eyes to see the wolf was tearing at my right leg. Kicking out hard with my left, I sent the wolf flying. AS I sat up I spotted my Rose Whip a few feet away. Knowing I couldn't walk, I fell to my side and reached out. Lucky for my I could reach it. Gripping the make shift handle, I pulled the whip close to me and pushed myself into a sitting position as the wolf jumped on me again. I quickly tried to shove him off but found my right arm couldn't move. My left was busy holding the whip and my left leg was trapped down by the weight of the wolf. My right leg was torn to pieces and I knew t would be useless. Growling, I spotted the wolf's leg right next to my face. Grinning, I leaned over and bite it as hard as I could.

"YIP!" called the wolf as he backed off. The second he was off, I cracked my whip and smacked the wolf across the face. The wolf backed off again as I began to sit up. Cracking the whip again, I caught the wolf right on the snout and forced it to began to bleed. The wolf yipped in pain and backed away again. Growing my whip a little longer, I cracked it again and caught the wolf on the back. The pain on his back sent Shadow flying from Lupin's werewolf form and forced the wizard to change human again. Shadow was immediately called upon a portal and took off to hide in the Makai. My fight was over... I won.

!@#$%^&*())!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()@#$%^&*

****

Shuuichi's POV

I woke up to find myself sitting peacefully in a hospital bed. 'I must have passed out after the fight,' I thought as I looked around. Hiei was peacefully sleeping in a nearby chair. Hermione and Ron shared a near by bed while Harry draped himself over the back of a chair and my bed. I wondered how long they had been there when I spotted Kuroune sitting on the bed across from me wide awake.

"Hey sleepy head," Kuroune called. I smiled slightly and sat up.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Kuroune looked at his wrist as though he was looking at a watch. I laughed slightly.

"A few weeks... We never left your side," Kuroune said as he nodded his head to the four surrounding my bed. I smiled.

"At least I know I have friends," I said. Kuroune looked hurt by this but I knew he was pretending. We always joked around like this. It happened after I had gotten hurt on a mission and Kuroune left me behind cause he really didn't know I was hurt. I had to crawl all the way back to camp.

"I am your friend Kurama!" Kuroune called. I nodded my head as I felt someone walk into the room. It was Dumbledore. I nodded my head hello to the elder wizard and watched as he looked over the three sleeping teens and one sleeping demon.

"We were all worried about you Kurama. I hope you know that," Dumbledore said. I nodded my head and sighed.

"I know... But you shouldn't have been," I muttered and turned away. Dumbledore laughed.

"But your our friend. It is fun to worry about a friend," Dumbledore said. I laughed slightly along with Kuroune. After a minute, I spotted Hiei shuddering. Once he woke up I got a large hug from him. This woke Harry which lead in a yell which woke Hermione and Ron and the three teamed up to hug me.

"You didn't need to do this I hope you know," I said after the hugs. But everyone ignored my statement. It wasn't till days after that people left me alone. But Lupin kept on thanking me and telling me he was sorry for all that Shadow did. About the tenth day after waking in the hospital wing, I was walking down a hallway with Hiei. "You know, it is sort of funny. I get attention after fighting a fight I didn't want to fight."

"Your point," Hiei growled back to me. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"Just found it funny my young friend," I said. Hiei snorted and we continued on our way. 'One more day before the portal opening,' called Youko in my head. I sighed. It was true. 'Yes... Tomorrow will be the rebirth of Karasu or Yara. Let us hope it is Yara.' I thought back. Youko sighed.

"We can only hope," I whispered lightly...

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*

****

All set for now. Sorry that it was sort of a stupid chapter. I am really busy with other things and I have a new idea for a great story if I can get it down... But I have to finish this. I am thinking of stopping America since I got no reviews on the latest chapter I put up. So that means I can start a few new stories. Like an X-Men crossover and another story... Hopefully. Well, see you in the next chapter!


	17. Karasu or Yara?

****

I'm back with another chapter. This will finally be the actual thing! Either Yara or Karasu returns! Who will it be? Oh, and from here on I swear this might get a little strange. If you have any questions e-mail me at Koorime @ sailor moon . com. (Don't forget to delete the spaces!) And I promise to get back to you!

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*()!@#$!@

Chapter seventeen: Karasu or Yara?

Hiei's POV

I walked with Kurama threw the hallways. It has been ten days after he had woken up from the hospital. Sighing deeply I turned to Kurama. He seemed to have something on his mind. Turning away, I heard someone take a breath. It was Kurama.

"You know, it is sort of funny. I get attention after fighting a fight I didn't want to fight." Kurama suddenly said. I almost face vaulted. 'What does he mean?' I thought.

"Your point?" I growled. He simply laughed.

"Just funny my young friend," he answered. I rolled my eyes and replied with a simple 'Hn' and turned away. "We can only hope." Kurama suddenly whispered. I turned to him and saw his eyes closed in deep thought. I growled and turned away, not wanted to interfere. But I did wonder what he meant by 'We can only hope.'

"Kurama! Hiei! There you are! The Gryffindors are having a party for someone's birthday! Come on!" called another Gryffindor. Kurama nodded and began to take off with the teen but noticed me not following.

"Coming?" Kurama asked I shook my head no and watched as he nodded and took off. Quickly I flitted to the library. Hermione was sitting there waiting for me already. For the past month or so Hermione has been teaching me as much as possible about humans.

"Your late," she muttered silently. I pushed my hair back so that it looked like Kurama's and put on an innocent look. Hermione laughed slightly at my strange impression of the fox and soon moved on. "Ok, today I am thinking of testing you on what you have learned on American History... Ready?"

"Sure... Wait, written or oral?" I asked. I didn't know how to write. Kurama was still teaching me how to do it in Japanese. He doesn't even know al of English yet so I have to wait.

"Oral I guess." Hermione answered. I nodded and waited for the first question. "When was World War I?"

"It began in 1914 but America only came in at year 1917 and it ended 1918."

"When did the War of 1812 end?"

"In 1814 but the last battle was in January of 1815."

"When was the Constitution signed?"

"1789."

"Name the first sixteen presidents in order.

"1- Washington. 2- John Adams. 3- Jefferson. 4- Madison. 5- Munroe. 6- John Quincy Adams. 7- Jackson. 8- Van Burien. 9- Harrison. 10- Tyler. 11- Polk. 12- Taylor. 13- Fillmore. 14- Pierce. 15- Buchanan. 16- Lincoln."

"How about.... Who was the President during World War one?"

"Wilson."

"That is it for now. You learn quick..." Hermione said. ** (A/N: This is from my memory so please don't get mad if I messed something up. I am not looking on the internet for these things...)** I smiled slightly and nodded. I was about to respond when I heard someone. It was Harry and Ron. Looking to Hermione, I could tell she didn't like the way this was going. I was about to leave when Kurama waked in behind the two.

"So this is what you two do at night?" Kurama asked jokingly. I growled and went to storm away when Kurama grabbed my arm. "It's almost time." he whispered. By the time I had turned to question him, he was already talking to Hermione, Harry and Ron. I growled and walked over. Kurama was talking to Hermione about what she has taught me so far so that he can take over for the summer.

"Do you like making me the center of attention?" I asked the half fox. He turned to me and smiled. That was his only answer. I already wanted to kill him but this made it worse. Growling I wondered if I should bring up what he meant in front of...

"Yes I meant the curse," Kurama said threw the middle of his conversation with the three teens. I growled and went to leave when I realized what he meant.

"You mean Yara is coming back?" I asked quickly. Kurama nodded but then seemed to realize something.

"Either her or Karasu..." Kurama sighed. I frowned and watched Kurama. He had already gone back to the conversation with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"So where is this going to take place?" Harry suddenly asked. This surprised Kurama to no end and he paused.

"I don't know... I guess someone has to tell me sooner or later," Kurama said with a smile. I snorted and walked out of the library with Ron, Hermione and Harry at me tail. Kurama was still standing at the tables thought he was waiting for one of us to come back. Once in the hallway Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side with Ron and Hermione.

"Let me go," I growled. Harry shook his head no and turned to Hermione.

"We are going to wait for Kurama to leave and we need your help to go in to the restricted area of the library," Hermione said. I raised an eyebrow as I looked the three over.

"Why not ask for Sirius's or Lupin's help?" I asked. Ron snorted.

"No way! After what has happened to them, I think they have a few other things on their minds," Ron said. Looking back to the library entrance, I spotted Kurama walking out. Frowning, I felt Harry pull on my arm as him and Hermione began to follow the wall over to the entrance. Knowing that Kurama fox ears could possibly hear us, I pulled Harry back and put a finger to my lips. Harry looked at me with a confused face but once I pointed to my ears and mouthed good hearing he seemed to understand. Once Kurama was really gone did I let Harry drag me back into the library.

"Why go into the restricted area anyway? What do you want?" I asked after I found myself standing outside of a locked area. I really didn't want to go in.

"We want a book that can help explain the curse," Hermione said. I frowned.

"There wouldn't be a book in there that would. Wizards don't know of the demon world so they wouldn't know of the curse," I snapped. Hermione paled for a moment but soon got over it. 

"Ok then... We don't have to go into the restricted area then..." Ron muttered from behind me. I frowned and took off at a walk. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed. 'It's almost time...' echoed into my head once more and I decided to find Kurama. In my search, I could tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron were following.

"Will you stop following?" I finally snapped when I spotted Kurama further down the hall talking to Koenma. I didn't want the others to see the toddler floating in mid air talking to Kurama.

"But... We uh... Wanted to uh... Talk to you?" Harry said as he looked at his friends. I frowned and wondered why they really where following.

"What about?" I growled.

"Uh....." Harry began.

"The curse!" Hermione offered. I frowned.

"Why do you want to know so much about it?" I asked.

"Cause we are involved in it," Ron offered as well. I growled.

"No..." I snapped.

"Please?" Hermione said. I frowned deeply and turned to face them for I had been watching Kurama and Koenma.

"You will see what happens sooner or later..." I snapped to them. Watching the three, I spotted their faces change to fear. "What?"

"Spying?" called a voice behind me. I spun quickly to see Kurama standing behind me.

"Kurama!" I squeaked in a extremely high pitched voice.

"So?" Kurama asked me. I shook my head no and then nodded it slightly to the three behind me and mouthed toddler. He nodded. "Sure..."

"Kurama!" I cried as he put a finger to my lips. I almost screamed in surprise.

"I know... In an hour... GH," Kurama said as he walked away. I frowned and spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron give me a look. 

"I'M HIS BROTHER-IN-LAW!" I shouted at them in hopes of getting them off my back. It worked. 'In an hour... GH...' echoed into my head. 'GH?' I wondered. 'GREAT HALL!' I thought with a small nod. Quickly I took off and lost the three stranglers in only a few minutes. It wasn't long before I had headed to the Great Hall to watch Kurama over. But then I spotted others heading to the Great Hall as well. 'SHIT! SUPPER!' I thought as I took off at a fast speed to try and get there first. Lucky for me Kurama and I were the only ones there.

"Finally!" Kurama growled. I frowned.

"You know it is supper time?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then why do it now?"

"Koenma said everyone in Hogwarts had to be here. Help me move the tables. Dumbledore knows about it so don't worry! He is waiting outside making sure everyone comes in at once," Kurama said as he pushed the Slytheran table into the wall where is disappeared. I nodded and kicked the other three tables into a wall. "Now we wait...."

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*

****

To be continued! Later... Hopefully I will get it up faster than this one...


	18. Detailed Chapter

****

Chapter eighteen: Detailed Chapter...

Kurama's POV

I stood next to Hiei in the front of the Great Hall. We had moved the tables out of the way so that way there would be more room. I couldn't believe it was already time to get this thing moving. Sighing deeply I listened for the voices of the other students. They were all waiting outside wondering what was going on. I could hear their questions and their fear. It was funny... I was just as fearful as them even though I knew what was going on.

"You ready for this fox?" Hiei asked from beside me. I nodded after a large gulp. Sighing, I watched as the doors of the Great Hall opened. Slowly students began to filter into the room. Fear covered their faces as they slowly moved around the Hall in wonderment. They most likely never had seen the Great Hall this empty. Each kid was use to at least four or five tables covering most of the floor. Looking deep into the crowd, I spotted Harry with Hermione and Ron. The three were as amazed and scared as everyone else. After about a thousand kids had entered the Great Hall, the teachers entered. I could tell no one was behind them because the noise didn't seem to grow louder as they entered. Smiling slightly, I waited for them to close the doors. Once done I cleared my throat loudly. Everyone immediately quieted down and turned to face Hiei and me.

"Hello everyone..." I said. My voice was loud, stiff, and calm as it rang deeply threw the hall. It reminded me of Dumbledore's voice when he spoke out to everyone. All eyes where watching me in a mix of emotions. Ranging from fear to wonderment, each had their original gaze. "You are brought here not to eat or celebrate anything... Today is a curse!"

The silence was broken by a spread of whispers. I frowned as many thought I was lying. Many had waved a hand at me saying I was joking. Most didn't believe. Some did and they watched me with interest. Nodding I went on to continue when I spotted Snape glaring at me. Frowning deeply I turned to Dumbledore. His eyes where clouded over showing that he was trying to hid his feelings. Taking a deep breath I decided to continue anyway.

"I know most won't believe me... But it is true... A curse of Demons and Wizards!" I shouted over the hall. A few more people waved a hand to dismiss me. Quickly I looked to Kuroune for reinforcement but he was looking at the ground. Biting my lip, I felt someone elbow me. Looking over I spotted Hiei.

"Want me to try?" He asked me silently. I shook my head no.

"I need to do this myself... But thanks for the offer. I know now I have someone on my side," I answered with a smile. Hiei nodded and faced back to the student body of Hogwarts. Taking another breath I looked out to the ground again. There was only about ten or twenty of the thousand watching me. "Believing me does not matter here! It is the truth and it will happen. This curse involves us all. Some more than others!" I called as I raised my hand up to Hermione. She understood and walked forward up to my other side. Harry and Ron moved to the front.

"Whether or not you are important does not matter! We are here together, to get through!" Hermione cried out. I nodded my head.

"This year has been hard... With murders of friends, possibly family," I said as a frog got caught in my throat. But an image of Yara's face full of life and joy urged me on. "We need to stand together to fight the curse of good and evil. I am here to open a portal to the Spirit World. There two forces will crash to come to this world!"

More whispers rang threw the hall. 'Inaru give me strength...' I thought as I watched the crowd. Suddenly Harry stepped forward and faced the crowd. Everyone quickly silenced for the boy-who-lived.

"Kurama is telling the truth! Every four years there is a curse that takes place!" Harry cried. I sighed and wondered how he knew. But then I saw it. Koenma standing behind the boy. 'Koenma?' I thought. The toddler turned with Harry and winked. 'He is controlling Harry so that people will believe me and give me support!' I thought with a smile. "The curse has a demon or two selected to go to a random wizard school. It chooses which is best for the curse and then choose the Evil and Good from Spirit World. Kurama is the demon!"

"I knew there was something freaky about him!" Draco called from the crowd. I frowned along with Hiei.

"Say that again and I will torch your body to hell!" Hiei snapped from beside me as he called upon a fireball. Calmly I reached over and lowered his hand. He watched me with an angry frown but when I mouthed that enough blood has been shed, he stopped. Nodding quickly I turned to Harry/Koenma. Harry was watching me with a frown. Koenma was nowhere to be seen.

"I have a strong enemy in Spirit World... His name if Karasu. He is pretty strong on his own but if he gets threw... He will be twice the strength and there will be nothing we can do that can stop him from destroying the world. But I do have a loved one in Spirit World as well... You all have met her... Yara... If she comes threw than the world will be safe for until the curse comes back... I need your help in cheering for Yara! For she can easily get lost in the portal while Karasu knows where to go... Evil is born with the knowledge... Good is not... Because most aren't power hungry. So, who will help me?" I called. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hiei, Kuroune, Sirius and Lupin where the only ones to raise their hands at first. I frowned at the small amount but waited. Sadly no one else raised their hands. "Please! It is either the world is destroyed or my sister!"

"Why should we believe you? What have you done for us?" called a Slytheran second year.

"WE ARE TRYING TO SAVE YOUR BLOODY LIFE!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed as he stepped forward. I frowned at his anger but let him go. He should have a chance to change their minds. "Look, if you don't call out to Yara then Karasu will get through! If Karasu gets threw... The world we be destroyed! DON'T YOU GET IT! THIS IS YOUR LIVES! YOUR FAMILY'S LIVES! EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER KNOWN WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"There is only one person with such a power! That is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" called a Ravenclaw third year.

"That guy? Voldemort you mean? I AM FIVE TIMES THE POWER OF THAT FOOL!" Hiei screamed at the Ravenclaw.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO IS STRONGER THAN YOU! SOMEONE WHO BELIEVES THEY ARE STRONGER THAN HIM IS A FOOL!" called a Hufflepuff in their seventh year from the back of the hall. Hiei growled and I sighed. 

"Some one who does not trust me is truly a fool," Hiei growled deeply as his energy rose greatly. I frowned and stepped up before anything could happen.

"Voldemort is only a human... He is already at his limit of power while we demons are not. Both Hiei and I are A class demons. You are all the lowest class with Voldemort a little higher than you. But you must pass C class, B class, and A class to reach the highest... S class. Anyway, who will help?" I asked again. This time about ten more hands where raised. Sighing I looked slowly to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS!?" Hiei screamed with Ron and Harry. I looked up in surprise.

"THEY COME HERE TELLING US THAT WE HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE SURE THE WORLD DOESN'T GET DESTROYED YET YOU ALL INGONORE IT? I know most of you want to be famous... But trust me... This will make you famous if you help! I promise a section of the school put up to say thanks to all who cry out for Kurama's sister Yara," Harry cried out to threw the hall. "Who will help now?"

At this point mostly all hands where raised. Only the Slytherans didn't have their hands raised. It was pretty interesting on how they all banded together in time of need... NOT! They only did it for fame... Oh well... Just as long as they help. With a nod I decided to get the portal open... Closing my eyes, I thought of what Koenma told me to say. But before I could really think about I began to say something.

"Et car men et tu na kem lat tera!" I cried. Taking in a large gulp of air, I began the second half. "Et ca toe me ka ha tera kel na rim te na hite lamana ne ka tare se ka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the middle of the room appeared a large black like hole. I repeated the saying again and prayed it would work. As the hole got large I noticed it seemed to be a dark hallway somewhere in Spirit World. When I closed my eyes I saw it. My head filled with a vision of running backward threw the portal, seeing pictures hanging off the sides like the side was a wall. Turning a corner, I found doors with names plates on them. I tried to read them but ran by to quickly. Rounding another corner I saw a light at the end with two people waiting. One was a dark figure with violet eyes. He seemed fatter but as I neared him his fat seemed to melt away and his power increase. Next to him was the most prettiest sight in the world. There stood a figure with shining black hair and brown eyes. She was definitely a hell of a lot thinner, if possible, than she had been the last time I saw her. A small light seemed to bounce off her body and I knew who they where. Karasu and Yara, each waiting for their time to run. I knew I was the signal to them but still I couldn't find myself to do anything. But after a moment I found they saw me. Each took off and I opened my eyes.

"Yara!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed from my side the second my eyes opened. Many where joining in on his screams as the crowd waited for someone to appear.

"THEY ARE COMING!" I cried over the Great Hall. New voices arose in the depths to call upon Yara. I smiled and turned to the portal. It had changed.

A light pink surrounded the outside as though to hold it in the same spot. The middle was a deep, deep brown outlined in violet, standing for the two who where trying to return. Around the violet laid a dark green which turned to a lighter green then later to yellow. Color blots like black, red, yellow, orange, ivory gray, forest green, and sky blue littered the yellow outside. It stood for all who called out to Yara. I had also noticed some white which I knew was one of the teachers cause the duller the color, the older the person was. But I noticed Hiei's had been a deep black meaning he wasn't that old. My color was the outlining pink and green. 

In the portal, some colors had formed shapes. For example, Hiei's black was easy to pick out cause it was in constant motion and was a dragon. Lupin's was a sky blue werewolf and Sirius's was a light green bear like dog. Harry had a bright red phoenix similar to Yusuke's Spirit phoenix while Ron had a brown otter/lizard thing. Hermione had a dark orange owl.

"Yara!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON!" Hiei screamed from my side. It was only a second or two later that I realized I wasn't shouting with everyone else. Quickly I began to shout my sister's name. That was about all I could do. But I guess Hiei thought that getting closer might help because before I knew it, he was sitting right at the edge of the portal screaming Yara's name at the top of his lungs. I smiled and quickly joined him.

"Yara! HURRY UP!" called a nearby Slytheran with pride. My smile deepened.

"Yara! COME ON GIRL!" called a Hufflepuff.

"Yara! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" screamed Draco from his corner in the room.

"Yara! Your brother is waiting!" yelled Dumbledore from the front hall.

"Yara! COME BACK TO THE LIVING!" Shouted Harry, Ron and Hermione all at once. Different voices began to combine and yell the same thing.

"Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara!" Everyone chanted together. It was only minutes after that a figure appeared at the last turn. It was Karasu, but Yara was only a second behind and seemed to be catching up.

"COME ON GIRL!" Screamed the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs at the same time. The Gryffindors had shouted 'COME ON Yara!' It was totally different from what the Slytherans said. They repeated Draco's version. 'GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!' When suddenly... Karasu and Yara stopped. I knew Yara saw the exit so I stopped shouting and soon everyone died off. But their colors still shone brightly in the portal.

"I think we may have a problem," Karasu called as he looked back at Yara. She smirked as her image began to flash from her human to demon form.

"Why go back Karasu? NO one is there for you," Yara called back. The two looked as though they where shouting and I realized how loud it must be in there. With our colored voices still ringing in the portal, it must be loud.

"I have people out there truly voting for me to come out," Karasu said as he shifted his gaze over to Draco and his goons. When I looked the three acted as though Karasu didn't know what he was saying. I frowned but turned back in time to see Yara finish muttering something. "What?"

"Nothing you fat bastard!" Yara called back. This got Karasu started and he lunged forward after Yara. In a matter of seconds, Karasu had reached her but Yara dodged the attack he had in store, just in time. But sadly she didn't she Karasu's leg come up and hit her side. She gasped in both pain and surprise that Karasu had done such a thing and that he had so much strength. It took her a minute to get over it but once she did, she was ready. Sadly, so was Karasu.

"Yara," I whispered lightly. She was busy fighting and hadn't heard me. I was sort of glad she hadn't, it might have lost her... Uh... Not life, but... Afterlife?

"GIVE UP!" Karasu screamed at Yara as he grabbed at her arm but only got her shirt. He growled in distaste and soon noticed something in my direction. It took me a second to figure out what it was. The portal had a time limit and it had just reached the limit and was closing. Karasu or Yara only had about ten seconds left. He rushed over with Yara at his back. Lucky for her, his hair was in reach. Pulling hard, Yara was able to rush forward but Karasu grabbed her wrist and whip-lashed himself back in front. I cried out in surprise to get Yara to run faster but... She couldn't. Then I got an idea.

"LOOK! A SHORTCUT!" I screamed while praying that Yara won't go for it. Karasu looked and slowed but Yara had looked as well. Luckily she didn't slow but she did plow right into Karasu and the two tumbled just below the portal. But just as it was about to close a flash of light came out to blind me before I spotted a hand of one of the two coming out. I wasn't able to see who it was because I had to turn away and after which there was a huge wind gust that sent me flying backward into a wall. Just before I blacked out I heard a window crash...

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*

****

Oh, that is one evil cliffy.... O well! Sorry for the late update but I was waiting for someone to respond about something in one of my other stories. I also refuse to post on one story and not the others so you had to wait till I got the two chapters for Hiei Human done. Again sorry for the long wait, but blame it on an added character.... He/she didn't respond in time...


	19. The Powreful and Deadly Karasu!

****

Chapter nineteen- The Powerful and Deadly Karasu!!!

Hiei's POV

My head was killing. It felt as though I dropped ten stories off a building. _Wait, I did! I fell out of the window in the Great Hall! Cause of the portal Kurama made... WHO CAME THREW!? It better not be Karasu!_ Slowly I opened my eyes. All I could see was the outside of Hogwarts. It seemed as though I had landed on my back. _Why hasn't anyone come out to get me? I am positive I passed by a few Gryffindors as I flew backward to the window..._ Shacking the thought out of my head I went to sit up. Pain racked my body as I forced it to sit. That was when I saw it. Demons running around everywhere. They were beating the Hogwarts kids with whips and their own bare hands. Rushing to my feet I ran over to one of the demons and slammed him into the wall. He was picking on one of the Gryffindors. I didn't get to see who as I slammed into the demon.

"What do you think your doing?" I growled sharply at him. The demon began to whimper.

"I was doing what Lord Karasu asked me to do!" the demon answered.

"And what was that?" I snapped as I thought of what different things could have gone wrong while I was out cold on the ground.

"He told me to get all female students and bring them to him so he could have pleasure with them!" the demon cringed. I growled in a deep angry tone and watched as the demon whimpered as though in pain.

"Get the hell out of my sight!" I muttered as I let the demon go. He nodded and took off down the corridor. I turned to see the girl as Hermione Granger. I sighed in relief. "Hermione, tell what has happened since the portal was opened!"

"Well after the portal closed everyone was thrown against walls and stuff. Most of us passed out while others tolerated the pain. Kurama was the first one to his feet. In the center of the Great Hall stood Karasu. He was thinner, he seemed to have lost all the fat we had seen him in before. Kurama seemed afraid of him when he took a step over in his direction. Once everyone was awake, Karasu called upon a portal to what he called the Makai. He mostly speaks in Japanese..." Hermione explained.

"Fine, how long ago was the portal opened?" I asked, wanting to know how long I was out.

"About a week!" Hermione squeaked.

"A WEEK!" I roared. Hermione squeaked again and backed away. "Sorry... Where is Kurama?"

"Karasu is using him as a play toy. He found out Kurama could withstand a lot of pain and has been using different attacks on him to test his power. Some of us also think that Karasu is using him as another type of play toy," Hermione said. I nodded knowing what she meant.

"Karasu wouldn't kill Kurama unless he had done that at least twice," I muttered. "Who else is alive that you know of?"

"Well, Harry, Ron, myself, Draco Malfoy, Crab, Goyal, about thirteen Hufflepuffs, eleven other Slytherans, twelve other Gryffindors, and about ten Ravenclaws are left. Everyone else is either killed or in a cage ready to be killed," Hermione said with a small sigh.

"What about the teachers?" I asked.

"Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape are still alive but held in a cage in Karasu's main chamber," Hermione said. I frowned deeply.

"What about Hagrid?"

"Killed in the first battle against the demons. We fought back as much as we could but the demons beat most of us to death," Hermione said as she shuddered at different images she had seen ever since Karasu had come to Hogwarts. I sighed when my Jagan eye showed me every single one.

"Has Karasu gotten out of Hogwarts?"

"No! The Forbidden Forest creatures all banded together to create almost like a holding cell for Karasu. He has been stuck here the entire time. And Koenma has put all Spirit World resistance into holding as many portals from Hogwarts closed. He has mostly considered this area a dead zone and no one can leave or come in. Even the Forbidden Forest creatures won't let us wizards threw. They killed McGonagall for trying to get threw."

"Where are all of you guys hiding?" I finally asked.

"The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are in the Gryffindor common room and everyone else is in the Slytheran common room. The Fat Lady had ran from her painting so no one can get in. So didn't the Slytheran painting. And I made both paintings invincible to attack. Also they only allow humans in," Hermione explained.

"Great, that means I am out in the open for attack," I muttered.

"What do you... Oh, never mind," Hermione said as she remembered I am demon. "Sorry, I thought you where killed or captured."

"No.. I have been unconscious this whole time. I had fallen out one of the windows in the Great Hall," I growled. Hermione nodded.

"Listen, I have to get back to the Gryffindor common room and inform everyone that you are ok and that we have some hope," Hermione called as she got up to take off.

"How do you get into the Slytheran common room?"

"We made it that every human can enter either no matter what their house is," Hermione explained. I sighed and followed her all the way down to the Gryffindor common room. "I'll try to change the spell so that you can come in but I am not sure if it will work. But then again, it doesn't hurt to try!"

"Right," I muttered as she jumped threw the portrait of nothing. I sighed as I placed a hand on the painting and when it didn't go threw. _At least she got the spell right._

"You there! What are you doing?" called a voice. I turned and spotted a demon.

"None of your damn business," I growled back at him.

"It is since I am Lord Karasu's right hand man!" called the demon. I sighed.

"Wow, good for you. Do you really think I care?" I snapped as he walked over to me. The demon laughed.

"I don't know. But I think Lord Karasu will love to know that you aren't doing anything of importance here. Lord Karasu may kill you for this!" the demon snarled. I laughed.

"Do you know where the kids are hiding?" I asked praying that he didn't.

"No... No one does. They always lose the kid in the hallways before they find the hiding place," the demon stated. I smiled. _Perfect._

"Well I do. I gain trust to one of the kids. She is trying to fix the curse on this painting to allow me into their hide out," I said. The demon smiled.

"Lord Karasu will love to hear this," the demon said as he turned to walk away. "What is you name, so that I may give you credit?"

"Hie.. Uh, Joe," I lied. Figured it might be best if Karasu doesn't know my real name. The demon nodded and took off to tell Karasu of my discovery. I turned around to look at the painting again but instead spotted Hermione. "Hermione?!"

"We heard everything! You lying traitor!" Hermione snapped as she slapped my face. I was surprised at her anger.

"Hermione let me explain!" I cried as she slapped me again.

"YOUR JUST A BE JERK LIKE THE REST OF THESE DEMONS!" Hermione yelled.

"I WAS GOING TO GAIN KARASU'S TRUST SO THAT WAY I CAN HELP EVERYONE ESCAPE! THAT DEMON JUST HAPPENED TO WALK BY AT THE WRONG TIME!!!!!!!" I yelled back at her as I grabbed her wrist to stop her from hitting my a third time. She gasped.

"Your lying," Hermione growled. I frowned.

"No... I am in as much danger as you are. Karasu knows me, and if he finds out that I am alive, then he will kill me. If I can change my look and get the fool to trust me then I can get everyone free. I was going to explain that to you once you got me inside, the demon just happened to come over here first. It is also why I gave him the name Joe instead of Hiei," I growled at her. She looked at me with anger and rage but stopped when she noticed my gaze back at her. I could tell my eyes had gone from its usual 'don't give a crap' to 'trust me.'

"But..." Hermione whispered.

"Please, do you really think I would give any of you up to Karasu? I hate the dude, I wanted to kill him from the moment I saw him. But I can't do this without your help," I muttered. Hermione nodded.

"I changed the portal. You can come in, I think," Hermione whispered as she backed into the portal. I still held onto her wrist and felt her drag me threw. It worked, I was in. But when I followed Hermione into the actual common room I found at least sixty wands pointed at my face. "STOP! He is working with us! I made sure of it!" Hermione cried. The wands fell.

"How are you so sure Granger? I mean, he is a demon after all," Draco slurred from one corner of the room. I frowned at the wizard.

"I trust him. And I already changed the portal to allow him in, and I am the only one who knows how to change it so deal! He promised to help us save everyone," Hermione called back. I looked around the room and found that mostly Hermione and two Slytherans where the only girls left.

"What happened to all the females?" I asked.

"Karasu had them killed at first site," Harry called out from the back of the room. He and Ron stepped forward.

"Why would he do that?" I muttered to myself.

"Who knows what the twisted bastard thought of," called one of the Hufflepuffs. I laughed slightly. These where some brave kids.

"How many dare to go out there again?" I asked. Hermione, Draco, Crab, Goyal, Harry, and Ron all raised their hands. They where the only ones. I frowned. Looking to the others I spoke again. "Then how do most of you get here?"

"Marauders Map!" Harry called. "Just before Sirius and Remus where captured they made a map for everyone. They wanted to make sure everyone could move about the school without meting a demon."

"Let me see one," I growled. Harry handed one over after saying the passwords on it. I laughed at the password but looked at the map. Karasu, Kurama and almost every other human where in the Great Hall while certain demons walked around the school. I growled in distaste.

"What is wrong?" Hermione asked as she looked at me. I looked over to her.

"Nothing is wrong. Just the fact that Karasu is so near Kurama. I still remember what that ass did to Kurama in the Dark Tournament. Kurama could barely move without pain for weeks. His mother was constantly hovering over him," I muttered as an image of Kurama appeared in my head. Harry sighed.

"Well... Just wait to you see him now. It most likely looks a hell of a lot worse. He has been beaten so bad..." Harry muttered. "Ron and I went to check on everyone while Karasu was outside trying to get the Forbidden Forest creatures away. Kurama was chained to the wall. Couldn't tell the difference between his body and hair cause his body was covered in blood. It looked horrible."

"I still have nightmares about it," Ron shuddered. Sighing, I looked to the floor. I could see the image well of what had happened to Kurama.

"I can see... Listen, we have to get Kurama out of Karasu's grasp first thing. After that we can plan on what to do with everyone else," I called.

"Why Kurama first? Why not Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and Snape? And the others caged up?" yelled one of the Ravenclaws. I frowned.

"Fine... We can get them... I guess the more fire power the better," I muttered. I had wanted to get Kurama first cause he was the strongest out of everyone Karasu had in the cage, but if they where going to be little... Kids about it then fine.

"How are we going to do it?" asked a Slytheran.

"I bring one of you to Karasu after someone changes my look, since I don't know the spell," I growled. Everyone looked to Hermione. The girl cased a spell and next thing I knew was that my black hair had turned bright blond and had fallen down to my waist. My red eyes had also changed to silver. I smiled at the new look and stole some of Kurama's clothes to complete my look. I just prayed that the right hand demon wouldn't remember my look.

"Why to you want to take one of us to Karasu?" called Draco.

"To give me a reason to go up to Karasu. If I don't come up with something, Karasu may take his anger out on me or someone in the cage," I responded. The students nodded. "So who is going?"

!#$%&()

****

All done for now... Next chapter is Kurama's POV. Please don't kill me for this chapter!

Kurama: Oh! I will kill you!

NO! Kurama BE NICE!

Hiei: Oh, get her Kurama! KILL HER!

NO! DON'T BE MEAN! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME A WEAPON TO FIGHT WITH AGAINST THEM!


	20. Hiei in coma?

****

Chapter twenty- Hiei in coma?

Kurama's POV

"Why did the stupid portal have a damn shockwave?" Yara asked from my side. I shrugged as I looked at the unconscious form before me. It has been a week since the portal incident and Hiei was still out cold. He had fallen out a window when the shockwave hit everyone. No one expected it to happen.

"Who knows why thing have or do what they have or do," called Dumbledore. He had been waiting with us as well. None of us had left his side. Even Kuroune had stayed. No one expected that.

"I am surprised no one else fell out as well... But then again, Hiei was the shortest and lightest person in the school," Kuroune muttered. I sighed as I watched Hiei's chest rise and fall. It was still alive, to say the least. Koenma had visited us a few days ago saying that he was keeping a watch on Hiei's mind to see what fake world he comes up with. So far, no news had been heard.

"I can't believe his mind is still blank after all this time," I muttered as I watched Hiei's placed face. The jaganshi had landed on a rock outside. His head had a huge gash in the back. Everyone expected him to die on the first night, including Madam Pomfrey. No one expected a week.

"Kurama!" called a voice. I spun quickly and spotted Botan.

"Thank god! What world has Hiei created?" Yara asked as she spotted Botan. The deity stayed silent.

"Botan?" I asked. Tears welled in Botan's eyes. I watched as she suddenly began to cry. Jumping to my feet, I walked over and pulled her down into a hug.

"Oh Kurama! His mind believes that Karasu came threw! He is fighting Karasu in his mind!" Botan cried as she burred her face into my chest.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE!" Yara cried as she turned to face her lover. I sighed deeply.

"Yes, he can. He was out long before you came to see him, Yara. He doesn't know who came threw. His mind chose Karasu out of fear. It is in everyone's nature to choose the worst situation," Dumbledore said as his own eyes fell upon the Jaganshi. I frowned deeply and turned to face Hiei myself.

"I hope his word isn't to horrible," Kuroune muttered.

****

Harry's POV

I sat outside the hospital wing with Hermione and Ron. We were trying to find out about Hiei. The entire school was worried about him. Which happened to be a major surprise seeing as how Hiei was very isolated.

"What are they saying? I can't hear a thing!" Hermione whispered from the door.

"I can't hear with you talking!" Ron snapped. I smiled at the two. Seeing as Ron was only able to steal two extendable ears from his brothers, Hermione was with out one and forced to try and hear threw the

door.

"Botan appeared. She is saying that Hiei's mind has come up with a world where Karasu had come threw the portal instead of Yara. Yara screamed that Hiei couldn't while Dumbledore is saying that it is in everyone's nature to think up the worst of everything over the best of everything," I explained. Hermione gasped.

"What happens if he dies in the fake world he created?" Hermione whispered.

"He dies in the real world," someone muttered. I looked at Ron and Hermione in horror. Neither had said it. We each turned and spotted Snape leaning over us. "If your are going to spy on them, why not just stand in front of them. They already know your at the door."

"But, how do you know?" Ron asked in horror. Snape held out a walkie-talkie. I almost laughed.

"We have been talking. Every teacher has one and will inform each class about what is going on with Hiei. We all know how concerned everyone is," Snape said. We smiled up to the teacher as he opened the door and hauled us inside.

****

Kurama's POV

I looked up as Snape walked in with Harry, Hermione and Ron. The four seemed a little upset.

"So you did catch them?" Dumbledore said as he looked at the three students. I sighed deeply and looked down to Hiei who suddenly put on an angered face. I almost laughed but stopped when I remembered Yara.

"Yes. It was simple, they never expected it," Snape said as he looked over to Hiei. The jaganshi snarled angrily. This time Yara giggled slightly.

"Seems Hiei doesn't care much for you Snape," Kuroune said as he looked over to Hiei himself. Snape snorted and looked away. I almost laughed at Snape but stopped when I heard a sniff. It was from Hermione. She was so close to tears just by looking at the state Hiei was in.

"How can some one look like that and still live?" Harry asked as he looked at Hiei. I frowned at the boy but said nothing at all. I feared that whatever I would say may be to harsh.

"Being demon helps a hell of a lot in certain aspects of life," Kuroune said as he looked over to Harry. I frowned slightly.

"But have you ever known a demon to fall into coma?" I asked as I looked up. Kuroune shook his head no. "Just as I thought..."

"So what does that mean?" Hermione asked. Her voice was cracking as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Means that this coma in even more unpredictable than when a wizard or muggle laps into coma," said Madam Pomfrey as she checked on one of the monitors surrounding Hiei. "He could die this very second or five thousand years from now..."

****

In Hiei's mind and POV...

"YOU WHAT!?" Harry screamed at Hermione as she began to put on different types of make up. I was standing just outside the bathroom watching.

"I volunteered for this. Hiei needed someone to go with him. I said ok. And now I have to make it look like he beat me up before bringing me over to Karasu," Hermione said as she applied some red lipstick liner on her check to look as though I cut her. But I frowned.

"It would work better with real blood you know!" I called to Hermione from the door. She nodded.

"Yes, but where are we going to get it? I personally don't want a real cut on my face," Hermione said as she turned to face me. I frowned and quickly used my nail to cut my finger and placed the injured finger on her check and slowly moved it down her face.

"There you go," I growled as I backed away to see my handy work. Hermione smiled and looked back to the mirror to add dirt in her hair and make it look messed up. I had already dirtied up her wardrobe.

"BUT Hermione! You can't! I mean!" Harry cried as he tried to think up different reasons on why Hermione couldn't do the mission. I smiled as he cracked his brain in thought.

"I am going no matter what you say Harry. I have seen way to many deaths in this week alone. I can't handle it any more. Either I die or save everyone! I choose to save everyone before I die!" Hermione growled as she stood and faced me. She looked as though I gave her a really good beating. I smiled.

"I might have to slap you once or twice when we go see Karasu. Don't be angered if I do. Also try not to look me strait in the eyes. That deserves a hard slap across the face and even death according to some demons," I explained to Hermione as we walked out of the bathroom together. Harry followed silently.

"Ok... I'll try!" Hermione said as she began to slow down. I watched as she slowed to Harry's pace. "Listen Harry, I have to do this. It is important to me!"

"Fine... Please don't die on me!" Harry said as he leaned close to her face. I watched as the two put their faces closer and closer together. Next thing I knew was that they where kissing. _Yuck! I never want to see that again..._ I thought as I turned to face the ground.

"I'm ready Hiei!" Hermione called after a minute. I nodded and next thing I knew we where walking out of the portrait.

"Hermione..." I whispered...

****

Back in the real world Kurama's POV

"Hermione," Hiei whispered. I turned to face him and spotted a small cut on his finger.

"Shit..." I whispered.

"What?" Dumbledore called. I turned to face the headmaster.

"It's Hiei. Whatever injuries he receives in his world, he gets in this world!" I said as I held up Hiei's hand to show the injury.

"That is not good!" Kuroune said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Silently I looked back to Hiei. He was moving his head side to side. Similar to if you where in a night mare. I just prayed that he would awaken soon. Cause if he didn't... Who knows what might happen.

****

In Hiei's world but In Kurama's POV...

I looked to the ground as Karasu entered the Great Hall for the fifth time that day. He was still fighting off the Forbidden Forest creatures in hopes to get free and enslave all of the human race. I just prayed they wouldn't give up so easily.

"Hello my pet!" Karasu cooed as he sat in front of me. I turned away from the bastard. "Don't be like that hun! You know I own you!"

"Go to hell!" I spat.

"I have hun! And damn glad to be back!" Karasu said with an evil smile as he backed away and spun around on one foot. I growled and watched him with fire burning in my eyes. "Don't be that way Fox! I love you!"

"I would rather die!" I snarled. Karasu leaned over to my face.

"I think not!" Karasu whispered as his lips met mine. I tried to gasp in shock but only got Karasu's tongue shoved into my mouth. Gagging to the best of my ability, I tried to get him out but his tongue was already play with my own and his saliva mixed with mine. His lips played off my own and moved every now and then so that his mouth would have a better fit on my own. Soon his tongue re-entered his own mouth and he moved it down off my mouth, onto my chin and down my neck to the small fang holes he had created days before. His tongue again adventured out and played along the healed over fang holes. BY the time he backed away, I was so sickened that I almost threw up all over him.

"Excuse me... Lord Karasu!?" called a voice. Karasu whipped around and allowed me view to see Karasu's right hand demon named Bill. I growled.

"What is it?" Karasu snapped at Bill. The demon cowered slightly.

"Joe has brought one of the students he had gotten friendly with. It happens to be a female as well!" Bill called as he watched Karasu's angered face soften. I frowned and wondered what this Joe looked like. I had seen and heard mostly all the demon's names but never heard of a Joe.

"Bring them in!" Karasu said as he waved his hand and sat down in his large thrown seat. After a minute Hermione stumbled into the Great Hall. She looked like she was beaten really harsh. I gasped at her cuts and brushes but noticed one cut on her check that hadn't been there ever before. Sniffing the air, I smelt Hiei's blood. _Hiei? But didn't he die in the shockwave?_ I thought as I tried to remember that day. But as I watched the door a blond haired demon with silver eyes stepped into the room. He was wearing some of my clothes to boot.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES!" I screamed at the demon. He looked over to me with sympathetic eyes. _Hiei? Is that really you? _I asked myself as I watched the eyes. They looked almost like Hiei's other than the fact that they where silver.

"Silence pet. Joe has a prisoner!" Karasu said as he watched me. I growled and looked to the floor. "So Joe... How did you get this pretty little morsel?"

"Well, after she lead me to the hideout, she changed the door so that I could enter. Though no other demon can. She allowed me in and let me hear their most secret of secret plans. After which, when I asked to see her in private outside the hideout, I captured her and brought her here. I was hoping that when I go back, I would get some injuries to act as though we got caught in a battle and the other's will never know I was a traitor, and I can slowly bring them to you one by one!" Joe/Hiei responded. I watched as Hermione went to slither away but Joe/Hiei caught her and pulled her by the hair. He pulled her up to his face and whispered something in her ear before dropping her back on the ground. "Don't ever try that again."

"Ah... So you infiltrated their hideout?" Karasu asked. Joe/Hiei nodded yes. I frowned and looked to Hermione who was now facing me. She winked and mouthed Hiei. I nodded slightly and smiled.

"Yes Lord Karasu. It was easy once I got her to believe my story," Hiei called. Karasu smiled.

"And what was your story?" Karasu asked.

"That during the shock wave of the portal I was thrown out a window and had been unconscious ever since. It seems there was another demon here called Hiei. She believes I am this Hiei," Hiei answered. Karasu smiled.

"Show me the body!" Karasu said as he stood. Hiei and Hermione paled. I most likely paled as well but I couldn't tell.

"My Lord! What if I bring the body to you?" Hiei asked in hopes of buying some time. But Karasu shook his head no.

"I want to see the landing sight! Unless you have a problem with that Joe," Karasu smirked. _SHIT! He knows! _I cried in my head as I tried to mouth it to Hermione so she could tell Hiei But Karasu saw me and next thing I knew my chains where electrifying me. The pain was tremendous. I could just about hear Hiei scream my name, as I passed out.

!#$%&()

All done! So, you like what is going on? I hope so.

Kurama: I am going to kill you!

Tee hee! I found a rope!

Hiei: You did not!

Then why is Kurama all tied up? Anyway, please review!


	21. Chapter twentyone: The Truth Appears!

****

This is one of two versions I made for Chapter twenty-one. Each one takes a different turn from a certain part. In this one Karasu will not believe the lie. In the other, he will. So if you would like, you could just skip to the other chapter. I believe the story will be going on like this for until the end so, choose which way you want to go now, or read both!

Chapter twenty-one: The Truth Appears!

Hiei's POV

"SHOW ME WHERE THE BODY OF HIEI IS!" Karasu screamed once Kurama blacked out. I growled angrily at first but slowly turned to face Karasu. Close to telling the truth, I found a lie hidden deep in my mind.

"I have no idea where Hiei landed," I lied in hopes that he would believe me. His eyes darkened in anger. A frown appeared on my face. _Crap, he truly knows. It must have been what Kurama was trying to tell me before Karasu shocked him._

"LIER! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?" Karasu screamed as he held up a hand. I watched as bluish green energy began to appear around his hand and soon blasted out at me. Jumping to dodge, I almost forgot about Hermione. Sadly, I had to jump back to get her, but I knew there would be no way we would be able to get out of the way. So I turned my back to the attack and waited for it to hit. In seconds I felt something hit my back really hard. Crying out in pain, I fell over Hermione.

"HIEI!" Hermione screamed in fear. Looking at her, I saw the fear in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her and tell her I was fine, but I couldn't. With a last glance and gasp, I fell a top of her lap, with a blank view…

****

Kurama's POV (Real World)

"Hermione," whispers a soft harsh voice. I looked over and saw Hiei. His eyes where tightly closed as though he was in pain and he seemed to be scared. AT this point, Hermione walked over and stood next to me.

"Oh Hiei. Please wake soon!" she whispered as new tears began to appear on the lids of her eyes. I sigh deeply and slowly reach out and get her into a hug. Which she gladly returns and cries into my chest. With a nod, I begin to rub her back.

"It's ok Hermione. Everything will be all right," I whisper into her ear in hopes of calming her. Yara slowly looks over and watches me comfort the witch, but says nothing. Suddenly Botan, who had been hiding ever since she had come down, comes over and looks to Yara.

"Hiei will come out of this. We can get someone who knows how to enter the mind!" Botan cries happily.

"What?" Yara asks in surprise. Botan smiles and giggles lightly.

"I know of a certain demon that can enter the dream of another. Wither that other be in coma, or fast asleep in bed. He can enter the mind!" Botan calls happily. Kuroune scoffs.

"What if the demon doesn't want to help?" Kuroune asks.

"What demon wouldn't help one of it's own kind?" Ron asks bewildered that a demon would leave it's own 'kind' to death.

"Demons live in a 'kill or be killed' world, Mr. Weasly," Dumbledore explains. Ron mouths an oh, but after puts on a confused face, as though he never got it. I sigh and felt Hermione shift under my arms. Looking down, I saw she wanted to face the others.

"So, who is the demon?" Yara asks. Botan frowns and bites her lower lip.

"That is the problem. I have no idea where the demon is!" Botan says. Yara moans deeply as though she was in pain. I smile slightly.

"Well go to Spirit World and find him!" Kuroune calls. Botan nods her head as Sirius steps into the room. She nods her head hello to the professor, then calls upon her broom and takes off. Sirius raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Am I that horrendous?" he asks. I give a halfhearted laugh and he looks over to me.

"No, she had business to attend to," Snape snaps as he turns and saunters out of the room. Sirius mouths an oh and turns away.

"Well, never knew there was business more important than me!" Sirius jokes as Lupin walks in.

"There always is business more important than you Sirius. You just fail to notice it. SO how is Hiei doing?" Lupin inquires. I smile and turn to face the demon. It was still out but his face seemed more peaceful. _Something is wrong. His face hasn't been that peaceful since, before he woke in his strange dream world._

"Something is wrong," Yara mutters. At some point my sis had moved from Kuroune's side across the room to mine. I didn't care when, but all I cared about is that I wasn't the only one who noticed something was wrong. But right after she pointed out something was wrong, Hiei's face contorted with pain. "For some reason, I wanted to say 'now that's better.' But really, it sort of isn't, now is it?"

"No.. Not as comforting," I admit as I feel Hermione clutch at my chest again.

****

Hiei's world and POV

With a sudden jerk, I woke and looked around. Silver bars surrounded me on all sides. _A cage? Why am I in a cage? KARASU!_ Looking around, I spot the devil on the other side of the room with his back to me. He seemed busy watching outside. I had no idea what he was watching. But he was really interested in it. Looking back at the bars, I saw small wires running up each bar. Curiously, I touched the bar. Foolish move on my part. Ever been electrocuted by anything? Or ever seen it? That is what it felt like. But three thousand times worse. By the time I let go of the bars, I wasn't surprised in the least to find the spell Hermione put on me was off, and my hair was spikier than usual.

"Like the electricity? It runs right off my own body," Karasu called without so much as a glace in my direction. With a snort, I looked away. Karasu laughs. "Don't do that Hiei! It is fun torturing you like this! But I can be worse."

"Is that even possible?" I mutter in distaste. Karasu laughs again as he spin on his heel to face me. I watch as he slowly makes his way over to me. He has a huge smile on his face.

"You want me to show you how worse I can be?" Karasu asks from halfway across the room. I do nothing in response. Not even look away when his violet eyes meet my bright crimson. It wasn't long before I heard a faint whimper. Looking over, I was able to see Hermione was alone in a cage of her own. Gasping lightly in surprise, I watched her tear stricken face shack back and forth. "Come here, Hermione Granger!" With that the cage door opened and Hermione was forced to her feet by some type of spell Karasu put her on. It wasn't long before she was walking over to him.

"Hermione! Stop!" called one of the teachers in the near by cage. Looking over, I noticed the teacher was Dumbledore. I growled lightly and turned to reface Karasu who now held Hermione at the waist as she struggled to get free.

"Hermione. Stop struggling! It will only hurt worse if you struggle," Karasu said in as sweet a tone he could come by. Snorting lightly, I watched as Karasu turned to face me. "Just think of her as your sister when I do this!" I went to respond but he was already doing his work. Letting go of Hermione's waist, his hands moved to one side of her face and the other side of her neck. _That position!_

"STOP!" I cried a little to late. **CRACK!** Karasu let go and watched as Hermione crumpled to the floor. My eyes widened in surprise as something rouse up on the bottom lid on my eyes. It was a tear that soon fell off onto my face and then to the floor with a click. The tear had turned to a gem. At the click, Karasu looked over. I on the other hand was still watching Hermione's lifeless form. _She's dead... How could he have killed her?_

"Your half Koorime?" Karasu muttered. I could barely hear it through my thoughts but, I did hear it. By the time, I had broken out of my thoughts, the room was still and silent. "I don't remember that from the Dark Tournament. Nor from... SHIT! I forgot that your sister is Koorime... That must mean, she is also half fire demon. Interesting."

"How could you have forgotten that?" Kurama snapped from across the room. Karasu turned to face the red head.

"Silence my little Bitch! I could have killed you, you know. But I haven't. You should conceder yourself lucky!" Karasu cried as my vision suddenly blurred slightly.

"Hiei? Are you ok?" muttered a voice. It sounded like Remus Lupin but I wasn't to sure. Looking over, I spotted Lupin the only one looking at me.

"Remus?" I said before my vision of him was obscured by something else.

****

Real World... Unknown POV

"Remus?" someone muttered lightly. I sort of snorted lightly in surprise. But the voice seemed familiar.

"He speaks!" someone else joked. It sounded like Sirius.

"That wasn't funny," snapped someone. It was female. _Hermione! But wasn't she killed?_

"He does that every now and then. Something in his world converts to this one," called a fourth voice. _Kurama? But shouldn't you be full of pain?_

"Why can't he just wake up on his own in here when he falls asleep in his world? Or when he is knocked unconscious?" Hermione called again. _What the hell is this place?_ I wondered to myself. Slowly I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to be plastered shut. Suddenly a slightly breeze came to my attention and then a new presence was in the area I woke into.

"Koenma says that Hiei has woken!" cried the presence. _Koenma? But, he called Hogwarts a dead zone. And I was part of that dead zone. I couldn't be..._

"Hiei is awake?" called Kurama and another voice at the same time. Suddenly someone squealed in delight and I felt hands all over my body. They seemed to be hugging. I didn't like it at all and went to fight back, but my arms didn't move. So I went to growl. But my voice wasn't coming out either. _What the hell is up with this? I can hear but not see, touch, or speak? This sucks!_

"But... He may not be awake for long. And I don't think he can do anything at all!" called the newest person in the room. Suddenly the voice hit me. _BOTAN!_

"Shouldn't we try t......." someone began but their voice was getting softer and softer. _What the hell?_

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!" someone screamed loud enough for me to hear at a whisper. I moan and suddenly felt someone thing flood through my body. It was painful, whatever it was. By the time it stopped, I was able to open my eyes. First thing I saw was Hermione. She was on the ground and extremely pale. Then I noticed her neck. It was laying at a weird angle.

"Yes, she is dead..." called a voice. It was Karasu! I was back!

****

REAL WORLD... SPIRIT WORLD... KOENMA'S POV...

"Botan, your back early?" I said when the deity came back into my office. Earlier she was sent down to Hogwarts to inform everyone that Hiei had woken.

"He went back. Any leads?" She responded dryly. I sighed and shook my head no.

"Yusuke is on it, but you know the Shinobi are excellent ninja's so their hiding is the best. We can't even find a trace of the two," I cried. Botan sighed as though in defeat. "Don't give up! We will find them! But I don't see why you want them."

"The reason is that one of them has the ability to enter into the mind of someone like Hiei. But we need to find them really quickly! I think Hiei is dying!" Botan called to me in fear. I nodded and looked back through the files I had on the two she wanted. _Jin and Touya. One of them has an ability to talk to Hiei in coma? Interesting._ I thought as I looked at the files over and over in search of certain area that the duo may have been to more than four times. Then, I saw it. A pub in the northern section of the Demon world.

"Tell Yusuke to look in the Mahakiki Pub in the North Sector!" I cried. Botan nodded and took off to find Yusuke. About an hour later Botan came back with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Touya and Jin. "Thank god!"

"What is it ya want with us?" Jin asked me in his Irish accent. I cleared my throat and turned to Botan.

"Hiei is in a coma, and one of you can help him," Botan said.

"Which one of us?" Touya suddenly asked. I smiled and watched Botan as she began to get a little nerves.

"Uh... You Touya..." Botan said a little uncertainly. Touya's jaw dropped in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

****

!#$%&()

So? Ya'll like this one. Please review for this chapter before going to the next, if you are that is. I need to know how many people read both, read this one or read the other one. Cause I don't want to do two chapters at once, and I can't choose for myself cause I like both of them but I want to follow one path to the end! Please review!


	22. Chapter twentyone: The Lying Reality

****

This is the other version of chapter twenty one. It will only have the first two paragraphs exactly alike. The rest begins to spilt from the other chapter.

Chapter twenty-one: The Lying Reality!

Hiei's POV

"SHOW ME WHERE THE BODY OF HIEI IS!" Karasu screamed once Kurama blacked out. I growled angrily at first but slowly turned to face Karasu. Close to telling the truth, I found a lie hidden deep in my mind.

"I have no idea where Hiei landed," I lied in hopes that he would believe me. His eyes darkened in anger. A frown appeared on my face. _Crap, he truly knows. It must have been what Kurama was trying to tell me before Karasu shocked him._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Karasu suddenly screamed. I jumped slightly along with Hermione but that was when I felt another presence behind me. Sighing, I looked over to the demon. It was the right hand man I had seen earlier.

"I wanted to tell you that the slaves are trying to fight the forest creatures in hopes of escaping," the demon said in a cowardly voice. Karasu growled and nodded.

"I'll be right there. Collect as many demons as you can to stop them," Karasu said as he turned his back on the demon, Hermione, and myself. With that, the other demon took off. "I wonder if you think I believe you are lying to me Joe."

"Sir?" I asked trying hard to play my part. Hermione again went to move, so I kicked her in the side. "Stop it," I growled darkly at her. My eyes even darkened, it seemed to scare her.

"About the Hiei thing. According to what I have seen from the humans and from Hiei's friend and my pet, Hiei is dead. So, Joe, while I am gone. Please put that little wench with the other humans in the cage," Karasu called as he tossed something at me. Quickly catching it, I found a golden key. When I looked up, Karasu was walking over to me.

"What should I do after? Come help you my lord? Namely in hopes of getting attacked and possible injured enough for the other humans to believe my lie?" I asked. Karasu looked over to me and stopped inches before Hermione.

"No. Stay here and make sure none of the humans sneak in," Karasu growled before going to leave.

"But sir! Then they would never believe me!" I cried, really getting into my part. It surprised me how easy it was to act this way. But at this point it didn't matter.

"Your right. I'll go get the next demon I see to take your place when you are done," Karasu said as he walked out the door and into the hall. I waited a few more minutes before untying Hermione.

"Why didn't you just stay in control here?" Hermione asked angrily as she got off the floor. I was already heading to the cages.

"Cause, Karasu would have known I was lying. Now, you guys are all going to have to pummel me to make it seem as though the others came in to save you guys, and caught me by surprise," I called as I opened the cage door. Lupin was the first one out and quickly turned to help Dumbledore. He was injured on the side. "I'll get Kurama, he can heal you guys later. And Hermione... Change the portal back. But open it for Kurama."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she rushed over to help me get Kurama unchained.

"We have to make it seem like you guys lost trust in me and I have to earn it back. Other wise Karasu will know it was a trick. With me in his army, I can find out every plan he has against you. I then can find you in a secret area designed to be hard to find, and to allow only us through. Then I can tell you all the plans. It works like that," I said as I got Kurama's arms free. He dropped to the floor making me wince. Quickly handing the keys to Hermione, I turned around and watched as Sirius helped Snape come through the cage door. "Your going to have to hurry. You still have to beat me up, then make a really quick get a way!"

"We have no map to find all the demons with!" Lupin called. "Unless Hermione has one."

"No!" Hermione called as she released the last chain on Kurama's legs. Slowly the red head began to look up. I ignored it. "Hiei! We forgot a map!"

"I can tell you where all the demons are," I said as my Jagan began to glow. Hermione gasped lightly at the now shinning area on my bandana. "Can we proceed with the beating?"

"Sure," Sirius called with a huge smile on his face. I watched as he walked over and punch me square in the nose. Trying not to call out in pain, I gasped as I heard a crack. Sirius stopped. "Oh man. Didn't mean to hit that hard!"

"It's good, I need more," I grumbled as Sirius readied another blow. He got me right on the left cheek and sent me to the ground. "Good! MORE!" I snapped angrily as Hermione joined and kicked me hard in the back of the leg once I had gotten up. Falling back to the floor, I heard something. Looking over, I spotted some of the other kids from the Gryffindor house watching. Harry was among them. I was about to tell them it wasn't what it looked like when Sirius got a good wake into my gut. _That'll leave a bruise._ I thought as I looked back over to Harry. He seemed a little surprised but didn't say anything.

"May I join?" asked someone. I looked over and spotted Snape.

"The more the merrier. Come on, get some blood out," I growled darkly at him. Snape nodded and slapped me across the right cheek but let his nails drag along the skin, cutting it open. I smiled at the pain. Next thing I knew, the three had done enough damage for Karasu to believe that I was attacked. "Get out of here. Take the west wing to the third corridor and then down the right stairwell and up the North end. Follow that passage till you get to the house. I'll tell you telepathically if anything changes."

"You sure about that?" Hermione asked as she looked me over. I could only imagined what I looked like now.

"We've got a Marauders Map. No need for Hiei to use any telepathic energy," Harry suddenly called from the entrance to the Great Hall.

"HARRY!" Hermione called. Harry smiled as she rushed over.

"Listen, you have to go now! Karasu's other demon is coming to take my place!" I called anxious to get them all out. They nodded ok and went to leave. Hermione and Harry worked together in helping Kurama leave. Once they where gone, I dropped to the floor to make it seem as though I fell unconscious. Not even a minute later, the demon came in to relieve me of duty. What he saw was different. The cages empty, Kurama free, and me on the floor unconscious.

"What the!?" the demon said before rushing to my side and lifting me. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"They all ganged up on me," I replied really slowly. The demon growled and dropped me head first on the ground. I moaned in pain and watched as the demon turned to face me.

"You should have died," he snapped. I growled.

"They are only kids, they couldn't have killed me," I snapped angrily. The demon frowned. "I would have fought back, but I wanted to make it seem as though Karasu brainwashed me so they wouldn't think I was on your side, which I am. Sadly it didn't work. They know and I have lost the only way to kidnap them."

"Karasu will be angered," the demon growled.

"With me, or you? I believe it will be you, because you where slow in getting here. If you where earlier, this never would have happened. I mean, you could take on fifteen wizard kids at once, right?" I asked angered myself. The demon snorted and turned to leave. I jumped to my feet and followed. Next thing I knew we where outside watching Karasu stop the 'slaves' from fighting the forest creatures. It wasn't long before he spotted us. Upon being seen, he rushed over.

"What the hell are you doing out of the Great Hall!?" Karasu snapped angrily. The demon smiled slightly.

"This boy, has lost the prisoners. He says he was ambushed by them," the demon said waiting for Karasu to say something. Karasu slowly looked me over.

"And you where late for what reason?" Karasu asked when he spotted the nail marks that Snape had left on my skin. Then looked over my newly broken nose.

"I was running at top speed sir," the demon said in a fearful tone. Karasu caught onto the fear. He growled and held up a hand. Suddenly the demon burst into white flames and was devoured instantly.

"Weak fool. Couldn't even last longer than a second," Slowly Karasu turned to me. "I gather that you where still trying to keep your secret safe when they where beating you up."

"Yes sir. I was trying to make it seem as though you where so strong, you took over my body and forced me into taking the human female to you and act that way. It didn't truly work," I said in as sad a tone I could get. Watching Karasu, I saw him tilt his head slightly.

"Why are you eyes flickering red?" Karasu asked. I seemed surprised. _Hermione!_ I called in thought. What I got was her shrieking slightly.

'_Hiei? Is that you?_' Hermione thought back.

'_Yes it is! With the spell you did to change my hair color and eyes, was their a time limit?_' I asked. Hermione gasped.

'_There was! OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!_' She thought back fearfully.

'_It's ok... We can fix it later_,' I called back and stopped the telepathic path to Hermione. "It must have been a curse one of the kids put on. I think they wanted to try and make me look like the one I am hiding out as. So I am turning into this Hiei character." I lied to Karasu. The demon nodded and looked back to the 'slaves.'

"GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted at them. I watched silently as the 'slaves' rushed off to find their stations and get back to work. It was about then that I felt my hair perking back to it's normal spike. I growled and got a strange glance from Karasu.

"I don't like my hair spiked," I lied. Karasu nodded and turned away. I followed his gaze. There was nothing there.

"I wonder if you want to be my right hand demon. You seem to be smart," Karasu said. I smiled as though it was a great honor.

"I will gladly accept, if you want me my lord," I answer. Karasu looked over with a huge grin on his face.

"You will be seeing many harsh images. You may even have to kill for me. Oh and, I will want you to get me more children and recapture my pet," Karasu informed me. I nodded and looked out over the 'slaves.' They where all lower class demons who where two weak to do anything but follow orders and die.

"I can handle the images. Nothing can be as bad as watching a demon rape a human at a very young age. As for the killing, and capturing those creatures. It will be a snitch," I said with a huge smirk on my face. Karasu nods.

"Perfect..."

****

REAL WORLD... KURAMA'S POV

Hiei had gotten more injures. Madam Pomfrey was still treating the broken nose when five claw or nail marks appeared on Hiei's cheek. It was around then that the injuries stopped. Yara, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I seemed to be the most fearful for Hiei's life. Kuroune admitted he didn't care what happened to Hiei. Ron was the first to have been riled by this. Ever since, the two hadn't talked. And if one looked like he was about to talk, the looked like he was readying to come up with an argument.

"Kuroune, Sirius, Lupin, and Snape, you all have a teaching job in this school?" Dumbledore suddenly called out, breaking the long silence since we had heard Hiei's nose break. The four nodded yes and slowly got up. Soon it was only Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Yara, and myself left in the hospital wing with Hiei. "Harry, Hermione, Ron. I believe you have classes that you were not excused from. Yara and Kurama where extremely close to Hiei so they are excused. You are not. Off to class!"

"Yes sir," the three said in unison before they took off trailed by Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Once they where gone, I looked to Yara. Her face was covered in fear. Slowly looking away, I faced Hiei. He looked horrible. It was around then that Botan came back from Spirit World, she had left before Hiei had gotten his new injuries.

"Hey! Oh my! What happened?" Botan asked when she spotted Hiei.

"He must have gotten attacked in his dream world. It's nothing right about now. Madam Pomfrey will be back with bandages," Yara said to her. I sighed and walked over to one of the windows. "So, what are you here for?"

"Oh! Koenma wanted to let you know that... Uh... That... I FORGOT!" Botan responded breaking into tears. I turned and watched Yara rushed over and began to comfort her. Sighing, which I have done a lot of lately, I turned back outside and watched as the Gryffindor quidditch team rushed out onto the field and began to practice. It had ended out that Hiei, Yara and I weren't allowed on the team because Harry put a huge disadvantage to the other teams and three more teens as good as them wouldn't help the matter at all. **(A/N: Right now I can't find anywhere if I canceled quidditch games or not, so lets say I didn't.)**

"How can you forget?" Yara asked. Botan shook her head.

"I have no idea. WHAT WAS IT?" she screamed. I cringed and watched as Harry looked over on the field. Being a seeker, gave him the right to watch the other players instead of a snitch for practices. He never can practice with the snitch. Every now and then Harry would stop the others to help them with a play.

"Oh yeah! Yusuke and Kuwabara are looking for a certain demon that can enter the minds of the sleeping. It will be back up for if Hiei can't wake up on his own after a certain amount of time," Botan cried. **(A/N: If you are one of the few or many who read the other chapter, it won't be the same demon. Trust me.)**

"LORD KARASU!"

!#$%&()

**Ok, now you have to review and tell me which chapter you like the best. Or which one you read...**

Kurama: Can't they read both and then say they only read one in a review?

They could. If they wanted to. Oh, and I was going through and found this really confusing at times, so I am making a new story. Well, three new ones. One with Hiei going to Hogwarts, one with Kurama going as a teacher, and one where Yusuke and Kuwabara go to Hogwarts without Kurama and Hiei.

Hiei: Why do a Yusuke and Kuwabara only story?

There aren't that many with just them going to Hogwarts, so I am going to put them in one. I have seen a few Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. Many Kurama and Hiei. A few just Kurama and a few just Hiei. But not many, or none, with Yusuke and Kuwabara. So I think it is time to start one. Even though I totally hate Kuwabara. But, trust me. It will be a long time before any of them appear on FanFiction.net. Cause I want them done before I began posting so I can read them over and make sure they make sense! K? Good.


	23. Sorry

****

Look, I'm really really sorry for having to say this but...

I HAVE TO DISCONTINUE THIS FANFICTION!

The reason for this is because of the fact that I was reading my newest, nonposted chapter over and realized, I had no idea what I wanted to do next... Well, I do, but I have no idea how to get there. So, I am going to spend the next few weeks working on fixing Hogwarts so that I can repost it and have it better than ever.

Course for the new try I can promise I'll have better control over everything and I promise to make everything longer and clearer. I'll be rereading all reviews to see what people where confused on and fix it. I will also be adding loads of scenes and choose one of the two endings I have now for the real ending. Well, hopefully be the end of this week or so, I'll have the first chapter reposted and better. Though, I may delete the old version. I promise to email everyone on what will happen.

SOOOOOOOO SORRY! Please don't kill me for this! Well, see you all in the new version?

Hopefully soon,

KoorimeHiei.


End file.
